Straight through the Heart
by SpringBorn
Summary: Lex Hunter is a mother of two and is struggling to keep them housed. The Org. has been keeping tabs on them. They offer Lex a solution to her problems, will she take it? AxelXOC Rating may chang later. Some swears
1. Chapter 1

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note:**My first Fanfic for Kingdom Hearts. Please enjoy and offer some helpful hints. Please Review!

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Mommy, can we get some ice-cream?" Fox, my 6-year-old daughter asked, her long white blond hair bouncing everywhere. Her bangs half covered her piercing green eyes as they sparkled merrily.

"Yeah," Chix chimed in. "Can we mommy?" Chix is also 6-years-old and is Fox's twin. He has fiery red spiky hair with piercing green eyes.

I looked down at my kids, sighing heavily. In one arm is a bag of meager groceries and the other held the hand of my daughter who held her brothers hand, not wanting to separate as we passed through the crowed streets of Twilight Town. My silver hair pulled back in a ponytail whipped behind me, my bangs covering the left side of my face and one violet eye.

We were short on cash and it was hard to buy food and pay the rent. I barley had enough money for that but somehow I always had enough to buy the occasional treat for them but lately…

Fox must have seen the look on my face when she smiled brightly.

"It's okay, mom. We can wait." She nudged her brother.

"Yeah, mom," Chix agreed. "We can get a treat when we have more money."

I bent down in front of them, smiling.

"It's not that I don't want to get you a treat," I said calmly. "Money's tight, that's all. I'm sorry I can't…"

Fox and Chix threw their arms around my neck, squeezing gently. I smiled warmly as I gave them a one arm hug.

"Like we said, its okay," Fox said.

I chuckled. "How did you two become so mature for your age? I'll never know. Come on, let's go home."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Else where…**_

"_What do you think, superior?"_

"_She would make a fine addiction to the organization, don't you agree?"_

_Agreed murmurs._

"_What of the children? She will not leave them."_

"_The organization is not fit for children. Xion and Roxas are different for they are older, more experienced."_

_More murmurs of agreement. _

"_What about __Naminé? She is good with children. She can watch them, a built in babysitter." _

"_Interesting…she can watch them while the mother is away on missions…very well. Axel, see to it that Miss Lex Hunter joins, children and all. Understood?"_

"_Understood."_

_**Twilight Town…**_

We lived near the train station in a small one leveled home. It's a fixer-upper but it was the best I could do. At least we were off the streets. It's a one bedroom home with a small kitchen, living/dinning room. I slept on the pull out couch while the kids had the room.

Dinner that night is plain fish and water.

I did odd jobs around town, earning whatever I could to feed us. The jobs usually consisted of delivering things and performing in the park. I'm pretty could with weapons but even better with self defense. I'm an OK cook but I rather practice with self defense and weapons training. When I'm not doing that, I'm busy being a mother of 2. I rather not explain how that happen right now, it's a touchy subject.

Fox and Chix yawned, rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"Off to bed you two," I said gathering the only three dishes we had in the house. I put them in sink and turned to them.

"Okay," they said together and trudged off to their room.

I sighed, running a gloved hand through my hair. I stood between 5'6, 5'7, the doctors are never really sure. I wore a black tank top, black pants, black boots, and a dark blue sweatshirt with black fingerless gloves. In both ears are tear dropped earrings. My sweatshirt hung on the back of my chair as I finished washing the dishes. Chix and Fox came back out, wearing t-shirts for pajama's.

"Can you sing us a song before we go to sleep?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, can you?" Chix asked, giving me the puppy eye look.

I laughed. "Okay," I said leading back into the bedroom.

Chix and Fox pulled the covers up to their chins and looked at me as I sat down. I racked my brain for a good song. I smiled as I thought of one. I cleared my voice and began to sing softly.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

_(I do not own "You'll be in my Heart" Phil Collins owns it.)_

By the time I finished, Fox and Chix were sound a sleep. I smiled, leaned forward and kissed them each on the head. I headed back out and closed the door a little ways.

I sat on the couch, legs pulled against my small chest. I hugged a pillow and cried silently in it. I felt like a failure. I felt like I failed at being a mother. It felt like I failed Chix and Fox somehow. I couldn't afford to buy them anything that they wanted. It tears a huge hole in my heart when I see the longing in their eyes when they see toys on display at a store. It tears me up. I thought it was bad when I was a lone but it became even worse when the twins were born. I don't blame them. When Chix and Fox were born, I was happy but the fear at how I'll feed all 3 of us ate away the happiness. The fear wasn't as bad because all I had to worry about was myself and now...

I gripped the pillow tighter, the weight increasing.

"Oh god..." I moaned. I sniffed and took out a small card from my pocket.

On it read, "Irresistible Girls." It's a seedy place where women who need money go to sell their bodies. It was located in the worst place of Twilight Town, where the thieves and thugs hung out. I gulped, not wanting to go there. Fact was I needed money and badly. I promised myself I wouldn't call unless I really need to. I promised I would use this place as a last resort. I bit my lower lip, hating that it came to this.

I reached over to the phone, hand shaking. My hand was 2 inches away when I stopped.

_I'm doing this for the kids_, I thought. _All I care about is them...but if anyone ever find out..._

I gulped, tears running down my pale face. I took my hand away, shaking. I breathed in and let it out slowly, resting my hand on the phone.

I lifted...

SMACK!

A black gloved hand rested on mine, forcing me to let go of the phone. I looked up to see a man with fiery red hair and green eyes, staring at me.

I yelped, snatching my hand away.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The man frowned.

"Were you seriously thinking that you join a shitty joint like that!?" he demanded. "What about the kids? Your reputation? Their reputation? Does that even matter?"

I looked away, ashamed.

"We need the money..." I turned back towards him, frowning. "What would _you_ do? Let your kids starve, huh? Well? What would you do?"

"Anything but that. There are organizations that can ehlp, you know."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You didn't answer my question," I reminded him. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

The man finally smiled.

"I'm here to offer you help, Miss Hunter" he said. "The names Axel."


	2. Chapter 2

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! I'm glade you like it! I'm still continuing THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, NOT THIS AGAIN! and ZOMBIES. I'm no longer continuing Shadow Spirit, Sorry! The story had too many problems. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You'll learn a little about Lex's past in this chap.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"What kind of help is the organization offering?" I asked sipping my juice.

"Free boarding, food and schooling for the kids," Axel said, sitting across from me. "But you'll have to join the organization as a nobody, that means giving up your heart."

We have been sitting at the table for 30 minutes, talking about Organization XIII and what it does.

I gripped my glass, eyes narrowed, thinking.

_Living without a heart, I may not be able to give that up_ I thought. _I wouldn't have to worry about feeding myself just my kids. But the question is...Will I be the same person? Will my kids recognize me?_

I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't live with the fact that my own kids didn't reconize me.

"Will it hurt, losing my heart that is." I looked up at him, worry clearly written on my face.

Axel gave an encouraging smile.

"Only for a second," he said. "Look, I can see your worried which is okay. You have 2 kids to think about, you don't have decide just yet."

I nodded.

"How much time do I have?" I asked.

"A week." Axel's green eyes stared intently at me. "I'll be here till you decide, I hope you can put up with me for that long." He smiled playfully at me.

I gave him a ghost of a smile but quickly vanished as I racked my brain, wondering if I should join or not.

"Why does the organization want me? I don't have any skills that are worth noting."

"That's where your wrong," Axel said leaning forward. "Your very strong in all martial arts and pretty good in weapons, by the way what do you use a main weapon?"

"It varies between a katana sword, shurikens and kunei knives," I replied.

"I see. Would it be okay if I can see them?"

"Sure." I stood up and went behind the couch. Overhead is the katana and a leg holster that held the shurikens and kunei knives. I grabbed them and headed back to the table.

"Very well taken care of," Axel noted. "What's this?" He pointed to the kanji engraved on the blade.

I cringed when I saw it. Axel raised a brow at this.

"It means 'slave'," I replied looking away from his gaze. "Before the twins were born I was a slave. I was an infant when I was bought into slavery. I was 15 when I ran away and came here. A year later I gave birth to Chix and Fox."

"I see. But why do you keep the blade?"

"It's a reminder. I don't want to go back to that life, ever."

Axel nodded in understanding. "I won't pry as to who the father was or how you escaped slavery, but you have my respect for fighting for your freedom and raising 2 kids on your own. Not many would do that" he said.

"Being a slave teaches you many things," I said sitting back down. "One of the biggest lessons I learned is to never take life for granted."

I yawned.

"Sorry."

"Your tired, that's all," Axel said. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'll be dropping off Chix and Fox at a friends while I go to the beach and fish. It brings a little extra money in but not enough to pay the bills."

Axel frowned slightly. "You really are in a financial crisis, aren't you?"

"Yes," I said. I turned to the bed and frowned. "Now, I'll just have to find a place for you sleep while your here. I would have given you the bedroom but that's the kids. You can have the couch and I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"I don't want to sound like a perv or anything but isn't the bed big enough for two people?" Axel asked.

I blushed a deep red, knowing he was right.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I mumbled. "As long as we stay on our own sides, that is."

I got up and put my weapons away and got the bed ready. There was enough sheets and pillows so I didn't have to worry about us freezing. Axel took his boots and black rob off, revealing a well chiseled chest. I looked away before he could catch me looking. I guess I wasn't quick enough because Axel gave me a playful smile.

"Did you see something that you like, Lex?" he asked, laughing.

"Uh...No," I stuttered. "Night."

I laid down on my side, not daring to look at the redhead. Axel chuckled as he slipped under the covers.

Morning...

"Wow," Fox whispered. "I never seen her so _close_ to a man before."

"No kidding," Chix agreed. "Hey, mom's started to wake up."

I mumbled, slowly coming back into the world.

_I don't remember the pillow being this soft_, I thought snuggling closer. _Or warm...wait a minute. Warm? _

I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Do you always sleep in the laps of your guests?" Axel asked smiling playfully.

"Gah!" I yelled and fell off the side of the bed with a thump!

Chix, Fox, and Axel laughed. I sat on the floor, embarrased.

"Morning to you, too," I grumbled. I looked up at them and smiled, laughing slightly.

"Morning mom!" Chix and Fox said, hugging me.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Great!" I turned to Axel. "And you?"

"Fine," he said pulling on his black robe. There a small trace of a smile on his face. "Need help getting up?"

Before I could answer, the kids scrambled off me and hugged Axel, laughing and smiling. I raised a brow at this but ended up laughing at the site.

"The one who needs help is you," I said indicating to the giggling twins. "Alright, go get dressed for breakfast. Remember, your going to Link's place."

"Yay!" The twins let go of Axel and ran into the bedroom.

I stood up and fixed the straps of my tank top. I had slept in my clothes. I didn't feel like changing from pants to shorts. I strode into the kitchen, wondering what I could make. There was enough food for three and I knew I would once again go without breakfast, which was fine with me. I could get something on the go. I grabbed the last four eggs, three slices of bread. Breakfast that day would be scrambled eggs and toast.

"Do you like eggs, Axel?" I asked.

"Sure," he said than noticed what I had. "Your not eating, I presume?"

"I'll get something later. I want to make sure that your three eat."

"I should have mentioned this before but nobodies don't really need food," he said leaning against the wall.

"I think you did," I remembered. "Nobodies only eat after training, right?"

"Yes."

"So, are you hungry?"

A low grumble was heard and I laughed. Axel looked sheepish as he rubbed his stomach.

"I take that as a yes," I said taking out the pan for the eggs. I put the bread in the toaster but didn't pull the levers down yet.

"Need any help setting the table?" Axel asked, wanting to feel useful.

"Sure. The plates and glasses are on your right and the cutlery are on your left hand drawer."

It didn't take very long to get the table and food ready. By that time, Fox and Chix came out of the bedroom fully dressed. Chix wore a red t-shirt and jean shorts. Fox wore a sky blue tank top and dark blue skort. I waited till everyone is eating to head to the bathroom to change. I came back out with clean clothes. Axel turned and stared, his mouth hanging open slightly. The twins snickered.

I wore a dark blue tank top with tiny black bats decorated everywhere, black cargo pants, black knee high boots, my black fingerless gloves, tear drop earrings with my silver hair in a bun with a few strands sticking out. I looked up and caught Axel starring. I smirked. Axel actually blushed a little!

"Seeing something you like, Axel?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Uh..." Axel just went back to his food, eating quietly.

"Your not going to eat, mom?" Chix asked finishing first. Fox looked up, worried. This was the fourth time I had skipped breakfast.

"Is it because we don't have enough money?" she asked quietly, her bangs shifting over her left eye. "Is that why your not eating?"

"N-no that's not it, honey," I answered. "I..."

"I promised to take your mother out for breakfast," Axel interrupted. "As a thank you for letting me stay here. Right, Lex?"

I smiled at him gratefully. "It's true. I didn't say anything because I didn't know how you two would react."

Chix and Fox smiled warmly, worry disappearing. Well, except for Fox. For someone so young, she was pretty smart when it comes to reading someone. I could still detect a hint of worry in her green eyes.

"It's great that your enjoying yourself mom," she said. "You need to go out on dates more."

I stared dumbfounded at her, mouth agape. Axel simply laughed.

Once breakfast was out of the way, the four of us headed to Link's place. Link Green is a shop owner with three kids of his own. His wife had passed away two years ago. He's a great guy with a comedian streak. The shop was called Green Life, it's a potion store. His wife had Wicca blood in her and opened the store seven years ago. I loved going in there, looking at the different things.

"Morning, Lex!" Link called out the door as he spotted us.

"Morning, Link!" I said, smiling. "How's it going?"

"Fine. Hi kids!"

"Hi!" They said giving the man a hug. "Are Crystal, Luna and Jo inside?"

"Sure are, go right ahead," Link said. Fox and Chix nodded enthusiastically as they ran inside and came back out again to give Axel and I hugs before disappearing inside again.

Link laughed heartily and turned to face us. "They've grown since I last saw them," he said. "Who's your boyfriend, Lex? I haven't seen him before."

"Axel," he said smiling at Link. "Just a friend."

Link just smirk as if it was a joke but said nothing. He turned to address me. "Going fishing today?"

"Yes. I'll makes sure you get first dibs," I said smiling at the man.

"Great and have fun fishing!"

We passed stores and houses as we headed to the beach. The wind is icy cold as Axel and I got closer. I shivered slightly and zipped up my sweatshirt.

"So, where do you usual go?" Axel asked.

I pointed to the dock. "There," I said. "It's the best spot around. You ever been fishing?"

Axel shook his head. "No. Is it fun?"

"Yes. I'll teach you if you want."

"Okay."

After renting 2 fishing poles, a large metal bucket with water and some bait, we headed to the dock. The wind was even more bitter on the dock than it was on the beach.

"Okay first, you grab a worm and..." I started showing Axel how to bait the hook. "There, you see?"

Axel looked at the hook and nodded, copying what I just did. He looked at me to see if he did it right. I nodded in approval.

"Good. Now take your pole, bring it back and let it go." The line of my pole sailed through the air and landed in the water with a splash. Axel did the same and soon both of out lines were in the water.

"Now what?" Axel asked curiously. "Wait?"

"Yes," I answered. "But that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other. So this is really your first time fishing?"

"Yes. We're usually too busy for this stuff. We're always on missions."

"Is that all you do? Go on missions? Don't you ever have time for yourselves?"

Axel chuckled. "Sometimes but the others don't really socialize with one another, well except for Demyx. He tries to talk to everyone and makes friends. He's a good kid but he sometimes gets really annoying."

I laughed. "Doens't sound like a bad guy," I said. "What about the others? Are there any girls in the organization?"

The more information I had about this group, the better. I wanted to make sure that the organization would be a safe place for my kids.

"There's one, used to be two," Axel said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I stared at him, worried about my new friend. I rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Axel turned to me, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Was she a good friend of yours?"

"Yes. Friends are hard to come by when your with the organization."

I nodded and took my hand away.

"Friends are hard to come by. When you did get a friend you have to make sure that the time you spend with them is memorable" I said looking at the ocean. "I consider you as a friend, Axel even if barely met." I smiled at him, showing that I ment it.

"Same here, Lex," Axel agreeing. The sadness was gone but I knew it was still there.

There was a tug on Axel's line. Axel gripped his pole hard and started to reel in.

"I think I have something!" he grunted.

"Keep reeling it in!" I dropped my pole to the floor when I saw that Axel started to lose his grip. I put my arms around him, pulling backwards. "Don't let go, Axel!"

"I'm trying!"

The fish put up a good fight but we manage to reel it in. It was a dang Barracuda!

"Holy!" I exclaimed. "Nice catch!"

Axel grinned widely, holding his first catch of the day proudly.

"Thanks to you, Lex!" he said. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

I smiled. "Your a natural fishermen, Axel. I'm surprised you haven't done it before. So what are you going to do with it? You gonna sell or eat it?"

"I think it would be good in stew."

"Stew it it, then," I said. "Ready to give it another go?"

"Sure!"

The rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly. We caught forty fish since we been there and it was now 4:30 pm. Axel was pretty good company as I found out. He was funny and a good listener. I was glade that we had met.

"I'm glade I met you, Axel," I said out of no where. "If it wasn't for you I would have joined Irresistible Girls. I owe you big time."

Axel looked stunned but smiled. "I'm glade I was able to stop you in time," he said.

We were returning the equipment to the renter and had started back to Link's.

"If I didn't you would have been selling your body to those pervs."

I nodded, hating myself for being so weak. Axel rested a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"It's going to be okay, Lex," he said. "Organization XIII is a lot better. You'll be safe there."

I looked down at the ground, tears threatening to fall.

"I-I don't remember how to feel safe, Axel," I whispered.

Axel placed a hand under my chin lifting my face to meet his. His smile is kind and genuine something that shocked me because nobodies didn't have a heart therefore couldn't feel. His look made me remember when he talked about his friend, sadness, real sadness and hurt.

"Believe me when I say your safe with me, Lex," he said calmly. "You and your kids are safe with me. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you while I'm here."

I smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Aw isn't this sweet!"

I spun around and gasped.

"You're-!"

"That's right, cunt," said the man darkly. "You and I have unfinished business. What are you looking at, bastard?"

Axel growled at the man. "Her friend and you are?"

"Joe Born, what's it to you? Your her boyfriend?"

"He just said who he was!" I yelled.

"Shut up, bitch!"

I cringed openly beside Axel. Axel put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

Joe Born is a short, fat, balding man with nicotine stained teeth, yellow rimmed eyes that were always bloodshot and smoked a box of cigars a day. He made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe I went to this man, looking for a job! How could I have been so stupid!?

"Now Miss Hunter, did you come to a decision?" Joe asked, grinning widely showing off his gross teeth.

"I've been offered something better," I said shakily. "So, no I don't want the job."

"So sad, you would have made a good prostitute!"

"We're leaving," Axel said tightening his grip on me. "Let's go, Lex"

I nodded and let Axel lead me away. We had barely passed Joe when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Axel, holding a dagger against my throat.

"Axel!" I yelled in fear.

"Let her go!" Axel yelled in anger his chakrams appearing in his hands, flames surrounding it.

"Why should I let her go, hmm?" Joe taunted tightening the grip on me.

I struggled against him but stopped when I felt something warm running down my neck. Axel stared in horror at the blood running down my pale throat. Axel glared daggers at the man, itching to use his chakrams on him but held himself back in fear of hurting me in the process.

Tears of pain and fear ran down my cheeks.

"Please, let me go..." I whimpered.

"Shut up!"

_Calm yourself child_, a female voice whispered in my head.

_Who's there?_ I called.

_Breath slowly, Hunter. Concentrate on your hand and make your weapon appear._

I took calming breaths and did what I was told. A grayish light formed in my right hand, shocking Axel and Joe. The light soon took form of a dagger. I hide in my sleeve before Joe could see it.

"What the hell was that?!" Joe demanded. "What are you hiding, girlie? AH!"

The blade of the dagger embedded itself in Joe's leg, blood pooling around it. I stomped on his foot, hard.

"Damn!" Joe cursed and pushed me away from him. I still had the bloodied dagger in my hand as I made my way to Axel.

"You okay? God, your bleeding!" Axel said worried as he stared at the small trickle of blood on the side of my throat. I pressed my hand against it, feeling the wetness against my skin.

"I'll be fine," I answered. "Let's get out of here."

Axel nodded, grabbed the bucket of fish and headed to Link's.

Link was surprised when we walked in.

"What in god's name happened to you, Lex?!" he demanded as he lead us to the kitchen. "Sit here while I grab the first aid kit. God, Lex what happened?"

"We were attacked by a man named Joe Born," I said still pressing against the wound. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately," Link grumbled coming back with the kit. He set it on the table and opened it. "Why did he want you? This will sting a little."

He dabbed peroxide on the wound and I hissed. Link began to bandage it.

"He wanted her as a prostitute," Axel said angrily.

Link just shook his head. "Whenever he finds a cute girl, he automatically thinks that she'll make a good prostitute. Your lucky he didn't do worst damage. Done." He finished tying the bandaged and stood back. "You sure your okay? Don't you think you should press charges or something?"

I shook my head, feeling the bandage with my fingers. "It wouldn't make a difference, anyway," I replied sourly. "He'll just lie about it and go on his merry way. As much as I love this town I have to get the kids out of here."

Link and Axel sighed.

"Anyway, how was fishing?" Link asked changing topics, knowing it wouldn't do any could to further the discussion. "From the looks of it, you two did pretty well."

I smirked, glade for the change. "Axel caught his first fish and it turn out to be a barracuda!"

Link tossed his head back, laughing.

"Well done, Axel!"

Axel just smiled.

"Could you look after the kids a little longer while we sell this?" I asked.

"Sure, take your time."

Link took five fish before we headed out to sell the rest.

"Thank you, Axel," I said to the redhead. "You save my life."

"You saved yourself, Lex," Axel said to me. "I don't know how but you summoned that dagger yourself."

"I don't know, either. Do you think I should practice summoning it again?"

"Maybe you should wait till we get home."

I nodded in agreement.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I sat on the bed, concentrating on my hand.

Axel was in the bathroom taking a shower and the kids were asleep. It was past 8:38 and I had been at it for two hours. I sighed in frustration as I sat back.

_Axel made it look so easy_, I thought looking at my hand. _Maybe I have to be in danger in order to make a weapon appear? _

"Man," I moaned wiping a hand over my eyes. I snuggled under the blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

_Dreaming..._

_I looked around the room wondering where I was. _

_The room looked like it belonged in a castle. I was on a round stained glass platform. I looked down to get a better look and gasped._

_"That's me!" I cried in disbelieve. _

_The picture of me starred forward, a look of peace on my glass face. I wore a black trench coat with a splintered heart on the front, a dark blue tank top, black baggy pants and boots. I held my trademark katana in one hand and a heart in the other. In the back ground are five pictures. Three of them I already knew. Axel, Chix and Fox but I didn't know who the others were. They both were blonds and blue eyes but one is a girl and the other male. The male looked to be around sixteen or seventeen while the girl looked to be around thirteen or fourteen. I felt a tug when I looked at the girl. I had the sudden urge to protect her._

_"What's going on here?" I murmured. _

_"You are the chosen one," a voice whispered. "You will bring balance to the world."_

_I spun around, searching for the owner of the voice. "Whose there?"_

_"You will find romance and friendship. You will fight against a family member, you will lose something valuable but will regain it."_

_"Is this some sort of riddle or something?" I asked confused. _

_"Call forth your weapon, daughter."_

_My eyes widen in shock._

_"Are you my mother?"_

_Before I could get an answer black forms appeared on the platform. They were small and bug like. _

_"Call your weapon, Lex'xia before it's too late! Call it before the heartless destroys you!"_

_"Heartless!" I screamed in fear as they ran towards me. _

_"Concentrate on your hand and call forth your weapon," said the voice._

_I concentrated on my hand, sweat pouring down the sides of my face. A gray light glowed in the palm and a sword appeared. (I actually have this at home.) It was entirely silver except for the handle which is black and smooth. The head of the handle is a demonic skull, the hand guard is curved like wings with horn like points, the blade is long and sharp. It felt right in my hand._

_I stabbed at the heartless that had launched at me. The others soon followed and met with the same blow. I stood there, stunned as I watched their bodies disappear. The blade in my hand shown brightly before disappearing. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily. _

_I closed my eyes and sighed. _

_End Dream._

I woke up to see it was past midnight. I turned to see that Axel had his arm around my waist and is sleeping soundly. I smiled and gently moved a strand of hair away from his face. I slide back down under the blankets and fell back to sleep.

**Author's note:** That's the end of chap. 2! I hope you like it. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note:**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this one. Lex is forced to face her fear...Someone kidnapped the twins, can you guess who? Please review!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Two days has gone and I was getting closer to coming to a decision. After my run in with Joe Burn becoming a nobody sounded good. I didn't trust Joe at all. He's unstable and would no doubt do anything to get what he wants. I feared he would resort to kidnapping or even murder if I didn't do what he wanted.

My worst fear had come true that very afternoon.

"Mommy, look at how high I'm going!" Chix called from the swings.

"Me too!" Fox cried merrily.

I turned around in my seat, smiling as I watched the two of them.

"They're happy," Axel noted with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"That's what matters. Enjoying Twilight Town so far?"

"It's peaceful. A nice place to raise kids."

I nodded and sipped my water.

"You ever think about having your own?" I asked handing him the bottle.

"I never really thought about it," Axel said taking the bottle and taking a sip.

"Really? So none of the members are parents?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Huh."

The suns rays glinted off the playground equipment. Parents sat on benches, watching their little ones play. Teenagers played on the basketball court. The sound of the ball hitting the pavement and the swish sound as the ball went through the hoop. The laughter everywhere. It was the type of day that you thought that couldn't be ruined.

Chix and Fox got off the swings and started for the jungle gym. Axel and I watched them go, smiling.

"So, what was your dream about?" Axel asked calmly.

I turned to him, surprised. "How did you-?"

"I felt you wake up around midnight. It was the same dream, wasn't it?"

After the weird dream I had on the night I received the cut on my neck, I kept having the same dream over and over. I didn't lose sleep over it but it made me nervous. I finally told him everything, the voice, the heartless and the prophecy if I can call it that.

Axel tapped his chin, thinking it over. "Hmmm...Do you remember anything about your parents?" he finally asked.

I shook my head. "No. I was an infant when I was sold into slavery," I replied.

"What about your owners? Did they tell you who your parents were or what they were like?"

"Nothing."

"The voice could have belonged to your mother," he said. "The voice called you daughter, right? It could have been her."

I shrugged. "Maybe," I said.

"MOMMY!!"

I whipped around, hearing the voices of my kids. I searched the entire playground but didn't see them.

"Chix? Fox?" I tried to keep the nervousness down but it kept on rising, building to a breaking point.

"Let's go look," Axel suggested standing. "I'm sure they're around somewhere."

I nodded stiffly, following him.

We checked the playground, the basket ball court, the kiddie corner and the bathrooms but couldn't find them. The nervousness turned to fear. I was being forced to face a parents greatest fear losing their kids.

"Chix and Fox, where are you?" I called through cupped hands over my mouth.

"Anything?" Axel asked jogging over.

I shook my head. "No, nothing. I'm starting to worry, Axel."

Axel smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Lex we'll find them. Where else would they go?"

My brows furrowed in thought. "Hmmm...The plan was if we ever get separated, we would meet at Link's place," I replied.

"Then let's go."

Jogging down the streets to Link's, passing people of every age that moved off to the side to let us go through. We made it in good time. Link was finishing up with a customer when he saw us enter. He nodded to us smiling but it disappeared when he saw the seriousness on Axel's face and the fear on mine.

"Thank you come again!" Link called to the customer as they left. He turned to us, worry on his face.

"Lex what happened?"

I looked at him, tears pooling at the edges of my eyes. I took a shaky breath. "Chix and Fox hasn't come this way, have they?" I asked.

Link shook his head. "No, they haven't. What happened Lex? You don't think-?"

I didn't answer because I had broke down crying. Axel pulled me to him and I cried into his chest.

"One minute they were with us at the park and the next they were gone," Axel explained, running his hand over my hair. "We heard someone scream 'mommy' and they were gone."

Link looked serious. "I know the kids and they're smart enough to know better than to wonder off on Lex like that," he replied. "It's not like them."

Axel nodded in agreement. He turned to me and saw that I was calming down a little. I still hadn't looked at them, not wanting them to see the tear stains. I felt weak and worthless. I felt like a terrible mother.

Joe Burns words echoed into my mind._"You'll never be able to keep them for long, Lex," he taunted. "The town will take them from you and you'll never see them again. Is that what you want?"_

_"You'll join my club one way or another. I promise you that!"_

I gasped as my eyes grew in realization.

"What is it Lex?"

"I know who did it," I whispered. I looked up at Axel and Link, tears dried and anger replaced my fear. "It was Joe Burn."

"Lex, I know the guy is a creep but-" Link began before Axel interrupted.

"Let's hear what she has to say before we make assumptions," he said calmly and turned to look at me. "Tell us why you think he did it."

"It was something he said to me when we first met. I didn't take it seriously at first but now..." I shook my head and took a calming breath.

"What did he say?" Link urged. "You can tell us."

"He said I'll join the club one way or another. His own words, I promise you that."

"And the fact that he attacked us that day," I pointed out when I saw that Axel and Link opened their mouths to say something. Axel nodded inagreement, remembering that day.

"You could be right," Link mused rubbing his chin. "But what can we do? We can't go to the police without evidence."

Axel smirked, green eyes glinting dangerously. "That is where I come in."

I raised a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

Axel didn't say anything at first, grinning wickedly as the plan formed in his head.

"From the look in your eye I can guess you have a plan," Link said smiling lightly. "Mind letting us in on it?"

"We'll be paying a visit to Irresistible Girls and check it out. I'm betting that we'll find Fox and Chix there."

I smirked. "Now that sounds like a plan," I replied. "But how do we get there without being seen?"

"Who said we won't be seen?"

Link and I shared a look. "What do you mean by that?"

"We'll be seen alright...as paying customers."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"You sure about this?" I asked warily looking at the building.

The building has three floors, the attic that is used for storage, the second floor where the 'entertainment' is being held and the last floor is where people go for private shows. The neon green light showed brightly at the front.

"Don't worry," Axle assured me. "The only people who will see us won't care or too busy looking and drooling over the girls."

"That doesn't make me feel better," I muttered tightening the coat around me, thoughts heading back to the conversation at Links.

_Flash Back..._

_"What?" I asked stunned. "I have to play as a what?"_

_"You have to pretend that you work there" Axel began seriously. "And your taking me down stairs for a private show."_

_Link let out a laugh. I glared at him. _

_"Your not helping!" _

_"S-Sorry!" Link gasped through laughter. "The thought of you putting on something skimpy...it tickles my funny bone!"_

_"How is that funny?" I demanded. _

_"I never seen you in a dress before so it's hard for me to even imagine you in those girlie lingerie."_

_I blushed, eyes averted. Axel placed a hand on my shoulder. _

_"Don't worry I won't ask you to strip or anything too..."_

_SMACK!_

_"OW!" Axel yelled rubbing the side of his face. He looked at me stunned. "What was that for?"_

_I glowered at him. "Fine I'll do it but don't expect any too exotic I'd like to come out of this unscathed." I stomped off leaving a bewilidered Axel and a laughing Link. _

_"What was that about?"_

_They heard me mutter in the back and a few words that made Link even harder. It sounded officially suspicious like, "Men" and "Stupid males" and "So clueless."_

_"Despite the incident, Lex still retains a innocent like mind when it comes to doing anything close to making out with a guy," Link explained. "She never had a boyfriend."_

_"Okay," Axel said still unsure about why I had hit him. _

_End Flash Back._

I felt the thin lacy garment against my skin. I still hated it but I would do anything to get my kids back even if that meant I had to pretend to make out with Axel.

"How you doing there?" Axel asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm glade it's not snowing. Let's get this over with."

Axel nodded and opened the door. "Ladies first," he said. I smirked. Somehow I couldn't stay mad at the man. In such a short time Axel had become a friend of mine. I was glad he was here with me. I placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Axel" I said. "For helping me. Your a good friend."

Axel smirked, pleased. "That's what friends are for Lex."

The room smelled of smoke, sweat and other scents that I wasn't too keen to mention. I shivered as I felt the eyes turned toward us. Axel put an arm around me indicating to the others that I was already taken.

"Let's head down stairs," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and lead him through the room and down the stairs. The room is dark, the lights were turned down low but you couldn't ignore the moaning sounds that came from the corner of the room.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked. "Could you portal us to the attic or something?" I had found out that Axel could portal to different worlds. He told me that's how he got to my house so fast when we first met.

"We'll go to the attic soon, weather we found out anything here or not. Let's give it a few minutes."

"Okay. I guess this where I come in." Axel tightened his grip on my shoulder, reassuring me. I sighed and pulled off my coat, revealing the skimpy outfit. It was cherry red with lace for the straps. It showed off my meager bosom, flat stomach and curved hips, long strong legs and the black lacy underwhear. Axel whistled.

"Wow."

I smirked taking his hand and leading him to a small booth.

"You act more excitable, you know. It has to believable."

"I can manage that."

Axel turned me to face him and mashed his lips against mine. I gasped and felt Axel smirk and applied more pressure to the kiss. Axel took my arms and placed them around his neck and pulled away.

"Come on Lex," he whispered and kissed me again. "Work with me here."

"Fine," I muttered running my hand over his chest, face and back down his chest, playing with the zipper of his cloak, pulling it down a little. I pressed my fingers against his warm skin. "Better?"

"Much better."

During the whole fake make out we kept our ears open. People wondered in and out of the room, whispering and laughing. We haven't heard anyone mention anything about the kids yet. We were almost given up and headed to the attic when we heard a familiar voice.

"Remember to put those sniveling kids in the attic, James," Joe demanded. "I don't want anyone to hear their screams."

"Sure boss."

I smirked, feeling Axel's lips on the crook of my neck, my hands running through his soft hair.

"You hear that?" I asked lowly. "They're in the attic."

"Then let's get going."

Axel lead me to a darker corner of the room and opened a portal. I grabbed my jacket and put it back on, zipping it.

_Hold on kids,_ I thought. _We're coming!_

**Author's Note: **Chapter three is finished! So what did you think? Poor Lex(laughing)she had to pretend to make out with Axel, not that's a bad thing. Okay, so I have a question for my readers. Do you think I should change the rating or keep it? I wanted to make sure that the make out scen wasn't too...graphic. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note:**Thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed writing the last chapter and I hope I do even better with this one. Lex finally comes to a decision about joining the organization. Please review!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The attic is dusty and dirty and very cold. I shivered exiting the portal with Axel right behind me. I looked around the room, wondering where the bastard kept my kids. Somewhere in the back soft crying could be heard.

"Fox? Chix?" I called softly walking towards the sound.

"M-mommy?" a small voice asked filled with hope. Two small shadows step forward, revealing the scared faces of my kids. I smiled warmly at them, tears flowing. When they saw it was me, the twins ran forward wrapping their small pudgy arms around my legs, crying in relief and fear. I bent down and held them against me.

"Shh, it's okay," I whispered to them. "I'm here now."

"Mommy we were so scared!" they wailed, clutching to me tightly.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" I demanded fear, worry and anger in my voice.

"No," Fox said shaking her head. I turned to Chix.

"We're fine," Chix said.

"That's good to hear," Axel said smiling widely.

"Axel!" The kids ran and hugged him, glad to see the man. I smiled looking at the display. In such a short time the kids have grown to like and trust Axel. Axel held the twins to him, smiling like a relieved father.

I sucked in a breath, stunned by my owns thoughts. _Where did that come from?_ I wondered. _Yes it's true that Axel likes the kids and the kids like him but..._ I shook my head.

"I hate to ruin this moment but I think it's time we go home."

All three of them looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"I miss my stuffed bunny," Fox said and yawned tiredly.

"I miss my soccer ball," Chix added with a smile and yawned.

"Axel would you do the honors?" I asked with a smile.

Axel returned it and bowed, playfully. "I would be honored too my lady." I laughed.

Opening a portal, we stepped through it. We were heading home and I was glad that the nightmare was over. Or so I thought.

Two hours later, Fox and Chix were in bed sound asleep. I stood in the doorway watching them. I sighed and leaned against the door frame. A gloved hand rested on my shoulder and I turned my head to look at Axel.

"Sleeping like newborns," he said softly.

"And it's thanks to you that I have my kids back," I whispered.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Lex. You did your fare share."

I raised a brow at this. "Oh? By what way exactly? Pretending to make out with you?"

He laughed.

I turned back to watch the kids before standing up strait and shut the door partway. I turned to Axel with a serious look.

"What's the matter?" he asked before it dawned on him. "You've decided haven't you?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"And?"

I sighed, closing my eyes for a second and opening them again. "I'll join the organization. I have a feeling that I'll have a better chance in protecting my kids there then here."

Axel nodded just as serious. "You sure you don't still need time to think about it? Once you join it won't be easy to get out. It won't be easy to get your heart back."

"I know and I accept it, Axel," I said calmly. "I want them to have a better life, a safer one. Here we're barley making it by and now with that damn pervert out there Twilight Town just isn't the place for us anymore."

"Very well. I can make you into a Nobody but there will be pain and blood. It will be better if the twins weren't here for the process. Once your transformed I have to take you and the kids to Castle Oblivion to meet the other members. You'll also be assigned a mentor for awhile."

I nodded. "And I hope it's you."

Axel smirked. "I'm a hard teacher, Lex. If I do become your mentor, you'll have to train hard and go on missions with me."

"Understood."

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

* * *

Morning came to quickly and before I knew it we were dropping off the kids at Link's.

"Welcome back guys!" he said as he hugged Fox and Chix. "We were worried about you."

The kids smiled up at the man that was like an uncle to them. "Can we play with the others? Mommy said that she and Axel had to do something today," Chix said.

"Oh really?" Link looked at me with a steady gaze as if he knew something extraordinary will happen that day. I gave him a small smile and mouthed, "I'll explain later." Link nodded and looked down to speak to the kids.

"Go on right up. They'll be happy to see you."

"Yay!" Chix and Fox ran inside, laughing all the while. Link turned to us.

"Why do I have the feeling that you'll be leaving soon?" I grimaced, forgetting that he was very...psychic. Link can pretty much guess if something is about to happen and I wouldn't be surprised if he guessed what I'm about to become.

"It's not safe for Fox and Chix here anymore" I said. "Knowing Joe he won't give up till I join his club or I'm dead. I'll be leaving sometime this afternoon with Axel. He's taking me to an organization that will room and feed us. I also have a job with the same group."

Link nodded. "I see. But will we see you again?"

I looked at Axel. "Yes, you'll see them again."

"Good." He smiled. "Well I better get going. I have to open the shop pretty soon. I'll see you before you go." Link entered his shop.

"Ready to go?" Axel turned to look at me square in the eye.

"Yes," I said confidently.

20 minutes later we were back at the house. I sat on the bed with Axel right next to me. A bucket filled with water and a bundle of rags nearby. I had taken off my shirt, revealing my sports bra. I leaned forward, hands over my eyes as I breathed through my nose. Axel had his hand on my shoulder, trying to sooth me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. Tell me what to do."

"I need you to lie on your back for starters."

I did what I was told, hands gripping the sheets. Axel nodded and sat on top of me, his hand over my heart. His breathing has quickened as he summoned a ball of fire in his hand.

"There will be pain. You ready?" I nodded. "Here it goes." Slowly the ball of flames touched my chest and I felt the pain immediately. It felt like I was being burned to a crisp and I felt something tug at my heart. I looked down and that was a terrible mistake. Blood soaked my entire chest, stomach and part of my pants. I gritted my teeth as the pain increased, holding back the cry. I arched my back, making it difficult for Axel.

"Hold still, Lex," he breathed. Tears ran down my cheeks, still feeling his hand on my heart.

"Do it!" I cried. "Pull!"

With one final tug, I fell into a dark void.

I didn't know how long I was out but I woke up to find myself in Axel's arms. I liked the fact that he was holding me, he was gentle as he held me to his chest. I placed a hand over my chest and was surprised a little that there was no heart beat. I looked up to see that Axel had been watching me the entire time.

"It's different" he whispered. "I'm still not used to the fact that I can't feel my heart beating."

"Axel..." I whispered hugging him to me. Axel rested his head in the crook of my neck, sighing.

We stay like that for a few minutes but it seemed like a life time. I knew it wasn't easy for Axel to turn me into a Nobody and I wanted to tell him something that would make things easier for him. I just didn't know how. I ran my hand through his hair and down his back, rubbing it gently. I felt his breath on my skin as he sighed. Axel placed his hands on my back, bringing me even closer to him. I felt his lips on my neck, stunning me but made no movement to stop him.

"Axel," I whispered again. "Don't do something that your going to regret later on."

"Sorry," he mumbled stopping immediately. I pulled away and smiled at him, showing him that it was okay.

"It's fine. Well, we better go get the kids." I tried to get up but Axel wouldn't loosen his grip on me. I turned to him questioningly and saw the hurt, fear and worry in his green eyes.

"Axel what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry that I had hurt you, Lex. I really am." I sighed, positioning myself to look at him directly. My hands were on his chest with his arms still around my waist. We looked at each other, calmly.

"If it was someone else Axel I wouldn't have done it" I told him. "I rather be turn into a nobody by a friend than a stranger."

Axel looked at me in disbelief. "Why?" he asked.

I smiled warmly at him. "I trust you Axel. Your the first guy I actually trust besides Link. Your my friend Axel, I mean it."

"What kind of friend turns their friend into a nobody?" he demanded.

I frowned at him. "First of all Axel you did me a favor by turning me into a nobody. Secondly, you saved us and now I can take my kids to a safe place. Thirdly, as I said before if it was someone else I wouldn't even consider even joining the organization," I said firmly.

Axel opened his mouth to argue back when I gently place my fingers over them, silencing him. I smiled genuinely as I looked at him, feeling the softness of his warm lips against my fingertips.

"You gave me new courage, Axel and hope. I owe you for it."

He looked at me stunned. A small smile formed underneath my fingers. Axel moved my hand and placed it back on his shoulder. He smiled up at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"Well if you put it that way," he said with a chuckle.

I smirked. "Whatever you want name it. I mean it."

"I'll hold you to that, princess." I raised a brow at the pet name he had given me. "What? It's either that or sweetheart, your choosing."

I shook my head at him. "Your something else you know that right?" Axel smirked as he tackled me to the bed.

"Hey!" I protested laughing at the same time. Axel began to tickle me. I squirmed, laughing and crying.

"Say "Uncle" and I'll stop," he said smirking.

"Uncle! Uncle! Axel, stop, please!"

"Okay." He stopped tickling me and I was able to breath again normally. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Okay I have to ask," he began. "How would you rate me as a kisser? One through Ten."

"Why do you want to know?" My eyes grew wide in surprise and a small blush appeared as I remembered last night in the basement. Axel was a great kisser, I knew and very gentle. I felt safe around him and...wanted. I knew it was all an act but the way he held me it felt like...I shook myself mentally. Axel was a friend and nothing more.

"Hmm...well if you want to really know I would say a 5.5."

"What? Aw come on! That's lame!"

I smirked. "Well, sorry. You asked," I pointed out. Axel frowned before smirking mischievously.

"I bet I can raise that number."

"Oh really? How do you plan on doing that may I ask." Axel didn't answer as he placed his lips against mine. I was shocked but found myself giving in to his kiss. It felt nice and wonderful. It was the first time I could actually tell what he smelled like. He smelled like burning logs and the spicy smell of cinnamon. The kiss itself is magical. Too bad it didn't last.

"LEX!" The door banged open and in came Hanyer, Pence and Olette. "Come quick!"

"What is it Hanyer?" I asked sitting up.

"It's Joe..." the boy trailed off, face turning white with fear and anger.

"Where is he?" Axel asked looking like he was ready to kill something.

"At Link's...with the police," Pence replied in a shaky voice. Olette looked like she was going to faint. Axel and I shared a look and got up. It was only then I noticed I now wore the same black cloak as Axel. I smirked at it before heading to the door with the others right behind.

"Do you think something bad is going happen to the twins?" Olette asked in a small voice her usual perkiness gone.

"I don't know, Olette. All we can do now is prey that Link and the kids are safe. We'll deal with Joe after we get there." I quickened my pace as I saw Link's shop come into view. The police cars wailed loudly. Police officers surrounded the front of the shop, holding back bystanders. I saw Link out in front. I could only guess that the kids were inside. I stopped behind the bystanders and turned to the kids.

"You better hide," I told them. "It could get dangerous."

Hanyer nodded. "Let's go guys." Olette and Pence nodded and followed their friend. I watched them go, making sure that they were far away. I turned to Axel.

"Ready for some fun?"

"Oh yeah." Axel eyes sparkled dangerously. We headed through the crowed of people and shoved our way past the police.

"Link, you okay?" I asked once I got to the front.

"I'm fine," he said frowning at the officers. "I suggest you take the kids and go before that ass get's back."

"Too late," Joe sneered at us as he walked to the front. "I believe you have something of mine."

I turned to him and glared. "Oh really? I think I had evey right to take my kids back after you kidnapped them," I snarled.

"Mommy!" Chix and Fox ran out the door and wrapped their small arms around my legs. I placed my hands on their shoulders, holding them against me.

The chief of police turned to look at Joe. "Is that true? Did you take her kids?" he demanded.

"Rubbish! They're my kids!" Joe told him.

"Bull!" Axel and Link yelled. "Fox and Chix belong to Lex!"

"We belong to our mother!" Fox yelled. "Our last name is Hunter not Burn!"

Chix cried into my side, his little hands tightening their grip on my coat.

"It's rue officer," I said. "They're my kids. Their father has been dead for six years. His name is Riku Brown. His grave stone is in the graveyard."

The chief tapped his finger against his chin, thinking. "Yes I remember that case now. You were sixteen when you were rapped by the man."

I could feel Axel's eyes on my back, shocked to hear what had happened, why I didn't really trust males that much, why I never married or had a boyfriend. The twins shivered against me, knowing that they weren't produced out of love but that didn't mean _I _didn't love them. I didn't hold it against them. It wasn't their fault.

"We're done here," the officer said to his men. "Your free to go Miss Hunter. You and _your _kids."

I nodded at the man. "Thank you. Let's go." Axel nodded and started to lead us away.

"Now what just a damn minute!" Joe screamed. "She broke into my club! Aren't you going to arrest her?"

The chief looked at Joe with disgust. "No but you are. Joe Burn you are under arrest for kidnapping and waist my time. Take him away boys." Two police officers dragged a screaming Joe away and shoved him into one of the many cruisers. The chief turned to me and smiled before leaving with the others.

"Let's go," Axel said and stopped. "It was nice meeting you Link."

Link smiled. "Same here. You better come and visit you hear?"

I gave Link a hug. "Thank you for everything," I said.

"Be careful Lex, okay? You take care of yourself and the twins."

"Promise. Say goodbye to Link kids."

"By Link," they said together. Link held them, smiling.

"Be good for your mother. Don't give her too much grief."

"We won't."

Axel portal us back home and I sent the kids to to pack whatever they could. I packed a small pack with an extra pair of clothes and my weapons. The kids each had their own small bags. Fox had her teddy bear and Chix had his soccer ball tucked under his arm. I was ready to leave when I remembered something.

"Hold on I forgot something," I said heading to the bedroom.

"What did you forget mom?" Fox asked.

I came back out holding a book in my arms. I smiled at their curious faces. "The photo book." All three of them smiled in understanding.

"Ready to see your new home?" Axel asked opening up a portal.

"Yes!" the twins cried together.

"Ready when you are," I said smiling.

Axel nodded, smiling. "Kids first."

We entered the portal and stopped for Axel. Axel came in as soon as the portal closed behind him and opened up another. A flash of light greeted us. The kids and I shielded our eyes because of the light.

"Lex, Fox, and Chix welcome to Castle Oblivion, your new home."

**Author's Note:**So what did you think? Was it good? Or did it suck? I hope you enjoyed it. Lex and her kids are reunited. Lex is now a nobody. Lex and Axel are getting closer. Will they actually admit their growing feelings to each other? Most will be revealed int he next chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's note: **Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy you liked it! Lex is now a nobody and is heading to her new home where she'll meet the other members of her extended 'family.' Lexwillbe reunited with a long lost sibling. Thank you for the idea's animechick247! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"What is this place?" I asked looking around the huge white room.

Axel smirked. "This is Castle Oblivion, your new home."

"It's so white," Fox replied clutching her bear to her small chest.

"It's huge!" Chix gasped, clutching his soccer ball tightly.

"Come one," Axel said heading down the long hallway. "I have to take you to meet the others." The three of us shared a look and followed Axel. We passed four doors along the wall before stopping at one. The door swung open quietly, revealing the room behind it. Throne like chairs rose from the ground. Twelve members sat on the chairs looking down at us as we entered the room. The door closed behind us.

"Welcome to Organization XIII LexHunter," a man said with silver hair and golden eyes. I looked up to see the man talking.

"Um...thank you?" I wasn't sure how to address the man. The man gave me a chilly smile.

"My name is Xemnas or Superior I am called. You can call me Superior."

I nodded. I felt the twins stand very close to me, hiding behind my cloak and looking at the people with a hint of uneasiness. I smiled reasurringly at them before turning to look at the other members. A guy with pink hair spoke.

"I'm Marluxia."

"I'm Demyx!" a blond haired boy with a mullet smiled down at us. The twins smiled up at him and 'Demyx' waved at them.

Right after that everyone started to introduce themselves. Luxord with crazy braided dreadlocks, Xaldin with blond hair and beard with ice blue eyes, Xigbar with his one eye, Roxas with a kind smile, Xion with short rave black hair looked like she could be Roxas twin. Roxas and Xion both smiled at Chix and Fox, whose grins grew. Saiz with his blue hair and cross shaped scar on his face, Lexaeus with his orange spiky hair and small eyes, Zexion with his blue hair that didn't seem like the type to smile, Vexion with his long dirty blond hair and finally...

I gasped softly looking at the blond haired, blue eye girl that is only a year or two older than me. The woman turned to me also shocked. She tried to hide it but failed.

"L-Larxene..." I stuttered.

"Lex-xia, is that really you?" the woman asked her blue eyes widening.

I nodded.

"Mommy who is that?" Chix asked looking up at me.

"Do you know her?" Fox asked tugging on my sleeve.

"Lex you okay?" Axel asked, worried.

I shook my head, clearing away a memory that I had forgotten till now. It was when I was ten-years-old and was still a slave. The memory disappeared just as quickly but I remember fully well who the girl was.

"Yes. We know each other, don't we? Sister?"

Everyone fell silent. Everyone looked at me and Larxene very confused. Larxene and I stared at each other, not saying a word. Larxene stomped towards me and stopped a few feet away, her breathing became ragged. Her blue eyes flashed with mixed emotion, anger, happiness, sadness and relief.

"Larx-" I began.

_SLAP!!!_

"Larxene what is the meaning of this!?" Axel demanded.

"Mommy are you okay?" the twins wailed lookingatme, worried. My right cheek turned beet red. I turned my head slowly to look at the trembling girl that stood in front of me. Crystal tears ran down her pale cheeks, her small shoulders shook heavily. From the others reaction they never saw this side of Larxene before. Larxene'sfacewas turned to the floor, glaring at the white tiles. I placed my hand on her shoulder and Larxen flinched as if burned. I took my hand away but didn't move from my spot.

"Larxene..."

Larxenelooked up at me, glaring and her bottom lip quivering.

"Why?!" she yelled. "Why did you leave me? Why?"

"Larxene I didn't-" I began but stopped when Larxene threw herself at me and began to hit my chest repeatedly. Axel took a step forward. I shook my head at him. I nodded to the kids and Axel nodded understandingly. Axel motioned for the kids to step back and they did.

"Why did you leave me to die!?" Larxene demanded through tears. "Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you stop that slave driver?"

I placed my hands on her shoulders, tightening them enough to stop her but not hurt her. Larxeneburied her face in my chest, crying like a wounded, scared child. The others looked dumbfounded, not knowingwhattodo. I stood there letting Larxene hit me, my hands still on her shoulders.

"Larxene, stop it," I ordered gently. "Look at me." Larxene raised her tear stained face to meet mine. "I was forced to leave. The slave driver Shane dragged me away before I could even help. I heard your screams, calling for me. I wanted to run to you. I really did. I would never abandon you sister, I never would if I could help it."

"But-" she began. I shook my head.

'When I heard the gunshot I feared the worse. When the slave driver Domino came back with blood all over his shirt I assumed the worse. I never was the same after that. I ran away five years later and I never looked back."

I stopped and took a breath and said in a stern voice. "I would never abandon my own sister, my own flesh and blood!"

The memory of that day when I thought I had lost my sister came back full force.

_**Flash Back...**_

_"Larxene, no!" A ten-year-old Lex Hunter screamed._

_Slave Driver Domino sneered as he dragged a eleven-year-old Larxene by her short hair. I ran towards them, reaching for my sister. Larxene screamed, reaching her blood soaked hand towards me. Someone grabbed me by the scruff of my work shirt and raised me in the air, kicking and screaming. _

_"Lexxia, help me!" Larxene wailed desperatly as she was dragged farther and farther away. _

_"Larxene! Let me go! Let me go! Larxenecome back!" I struggled against the grip that held me in the air. I kicked the man in the gut. The man dropped me to the ground as he fell to his knees clutching his sore stomach. I ran up the hill following Larxene and the slave driver. I was tackled to the ground and kicked in the back by a heavy boot and in the stomach for good measure. Larxene's screams rang loudly and stopped all of the sudden._

_BANG!!!!_

_I struggled to my hands and knees, staring at the hill. I couldn't register what had happened. It was like my entire body had shut down. Slave Driver Domino came back over the hill, dark blood covered his front shirt. I stared at the man, eyes widening. The man smirked coldly at me and my brain finally understood what had happen. _

_Tears spilled down my dirty cheeks. _

_"LARXENE!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_**End Flash Back.**_

"What happened to you Larxene?" I asked my own voice full of emotion. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. "I thought you were dead...I thought I would never see you again. I thought I lost you."

"The bullet hit me in the chest but didn't kill me," she whispered finally calming down. "I was found by a doctor and his family. I was in the hospital for weeks before I was finally released. The doctor and the family adopted me."

I nodded in understanding.

I hugged her hard. "I'm happy to see you."

Larxenestiffened at first but finally returned it. I pulled away, smiling. "There's someone I want you to meet." I turned to Fox and Chix, motioning them forward.

"Kids I want you to meet your Aunt Larxene." Fox and Chix walked up to us, slowly still clutching their toys.

"What? I'm a aunt?" Larxene asked in disbelief. "When did you-?"

I sighed, smiling slightly. "I'll explain later. I'm sure Axel is wondering the same thing, aren't you?" I turned to the red head.

"I'm slightly curious," he admitted raising a brow. "I wanted to ask earlier but..."

I smiled. "It's okay. Anyway, Fox and Chix meet your Aunt Larxene," I said nodding to my older sister by a year.

Fox and Chix looked up at Larxenecuriously. Their aunt returned the gaze, forcing a smile.

"Hello," Larxene said. "Um..."

Fox and Chix smiled warmly at their aunt and gave her a hug. I smiled, knowing that Larxene was trying her best. Axel stood next to me, watching like a proud father.

_Wait one minute!_ I thought. _Axel is just a friend! Nothing more! I can't be falling for him! Right...?_

"I'll show you to your rooms," Axel said as he nudged me with his elbow. I turned to him and nodded, hoping that he wasn't a mind reader.

"Oh right. Come on kids."

"Bye Aunt Larxene!" the twins said smilingand waving as they followed us.

"I'll talk to you later, sis!" Larxene yelled. I gave her the thumbs up and followed Axel out of the room. Axel lead us upstairs and down another _very long_ hallway with many doors. What seemed like we would walk on for ever Axel stopped at a door near the end.

"This will be the kids room," he said opening it. The room is white like the rest of the castle. There were two beds for the kids and I was glad that they wouldn't be sharing a bed anymore. In front of each bed is a toy chest. On the right is two large dressers for the kids and two nightlights. I smiled at this, knowing that they were both scared of the dark.

"YAY!" they screamed and ran into the room. "We get our own beds!" Fox and Chixjumped on their beds, laughing.

I smirked.

"And your room is right next to them." Axle lead me to the room next to theirs. The room is like everything except the bed is a king sized with a canopy and curtains. There was a walk in closet to my right.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll definitely have to decorate later!" Axel laughed.

"I know what you mean. I had to decorate mine when I first joined. If you ever need help my room is right across from yours."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Axel just smiled knowingly.

Night Time...

"Okay you goobers time for bed!" I said as grabbed my kids around the waist and brought them to their beds. The twins laughed good heartily. I tucked them in their separate beds and gave them each a kiss on the head.

"Good night. If you need anything I'll be next door."

"Night mommy!"

"Night my little ones."

I shut the door and headed to my room. I opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Axel and Larxene sitting on my bed. I had promised them that I would tell them about the kids dad. It's been six years since I had talked to anyone about it but knew I couldn't keep it hidden forever.

I sat on the bed across from them.

"Okay so do you want to know?" I asked leaning against the headboard.

"Riku Green...is he friends with Sora and Kairi?" Axel wanted to know.

"Yes" I answered calmly. "It's the same one."

"How did it happen?" Larxene asked.

I frowned, trying to remeber that night.

"I was hanging with the others and Rikusomehow manage to get his hands on alcohol. He got drunk, very drunk. He wanted to show me something and I was stupid enough to follow him to some secluded place. When we got there, Riku pushed me to the ground and rapped me. A week later I found out that I was pregnant and I went to tell Riku."

I scratched the back of my head as the memories came flooding back. I narrowed my eyes as I remembered.

"Riku laughed as if it was some joke and threatened to kill me if I told anyone. After that I went to the police and told them what had happened. At first they didn't believe me but I convinced them. Riku found out and came to my house one night. He held a gun against my stomach. The police barged in, distracting him. I grabbed the gun away from Riku. Riku jumped at me and..."

I sighed, dropping off.

"Lex if it's too much for you..." Larxen began worried.

Axel rested a hand on my knee, squeezing it gently. I sighed again.

"The gun went off," I remembered. "The bullet killed him instantly. I was covered in blood and scared. I went to the hospital the next day and stayed there for a few days to make sure that the fetus was okay."

I shook my head, smiling somewhat. "Who would have guessed that the bastard gave me a gift. Ironic, I can say."

I looked up. "Now you know the story. It's been six years since I told someone."

"You have guts Lex. I would have been scared out of my mind and probably would have done something stupid that would have killed the kid." Larxene shook her head and yawned.

"Well I'm heading to bed. I have a mission tomorrow so I'll see you when I get back."

I waved at her as she went out.

"So, that's the reason why you don't trust males that much," Axel said after a minute. "Man oh man, I guess I would be scared too if I were in your shoes."

"If it makes you feel better, I trust you Axel," I said seriously.

He chuckled. "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

I yawned. "Now it's your turn to go to bed," Axel said standing.

"Okay, _dad_." I laughed as I pulled the blankets back and laid back down on the bed. Axel pulled the covers up to my chin and kissed my forehead.

"Good night," he said softly looking at me in the eyes.

"Good night," I replied smiling.

Axel stood up and left. I sighed and snuggled in my blankets and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Axel purred in my ear.

I snuggled deeper in the blankets, not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Just a few more minutes," I mumbled.

The bed dipped and I felt a warm body pressed to mine. I smiled, feeling the warmness and a pair of soft lips pressing against mine. I woke up emdiantly to see a smirking Axel. I blushed and buried my face in my pillows. Axel laughed.

"That definitely woke you up." Axel raised a brow seeing that I wasn't ready to come out of the covers yet. He pulled up the covers enough to see me glaring at him, playfully.

"If you want to live Axel I suggest you stay where you are," I threatened.

"Oh? And what will happen if I don't so as you say?" There was a mischievous glint in his green eyes. I didn't have the time to answer as Axel dove under the covers and began to tickle me.

"Ah! Axel, stop!" I squealed trying to move from his prying fingers. "Axel, please! I'm t-ticklish!"

Axel sat on top of me, not stopping his tickle battle. I squirmed under him, trying to escape but failing.

"Say 'Axel is king' and I'll stop!" he demanded laughing.

"I c-can't b-breath!"

"Say it!"

"Axel is king! Axel is king!"

Axel stopped tickling me but didn't get off me. "Was that so hard?" he asked playfully.

I glared up at him not even trying to stop the smile that was forming.

"What gives Axle?" I asked. "I was having a good dream before you woke me."

Axel raised a brow. "Oh? It must have been good then because you kept moaning 'Axel is hot. Axel is hot'"

"I did not!" I yelled flustered.

He laughed. "I'm only kidding, Lex. Calm down. Get ready, we'll be leaving soon." Axel got off me and stood up, heading to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Destiny Islands," he stated and left the room. I sat in bed starring after he had gone and shook my head.

"That man..." I muttered and got up to get dressed. I headed out to see that the twins were already up and dressed...in bathing suits and towels. I raised a brow.

"Okay are we going swimming or something?"

"I thought it would be a good vacation for you and the kids," Roxas said as he and Xion walked toward us. "Axel told us that you needed one."

I turned to him. "Oh really?"

"Hope you don't mind." Axel rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish.

"It's fine, really. When do we leave?"

"Right now," Xionsaid smiling also carrying a towel and a basket. Roxas carried his towel and another basket filled with who knows what.

"Um not to bust your bubble," I began and pointed to my cloak. "I don't think I'm exactly ready for the beach."

"You can buy one when we get there," Axel said and opening a portal. "Let's go before it's full of people."

Xion and Roxas followed first, the twins went second and I followed last and the portal closed behind us. Axel opened another portal and the sound of the crashing waves could be heard. The beach of Destiny Island is beautiful but it couldn't hold a candle to the beach at Twilight Town. People started to appear a few seconds we stepped out of the portal. A small shop was located to the restrooms. It sold various items that ranged from bathing suits, towels, sunblock, flip flops and other things. They even had cute shell necklaces, bracelets and anklets.

"Over here!" Xion called from a bench under a tree. She wore a one piece blue suit. Roxas pulled off his cloak and his neon yellow trunks glowed brightly in the sun. I stifled a laugh seeing them. Axel pulled off his cloak and I blushed like crazy! He wore a black and red trunks. Fox wore a a red one piece suit and Chix wore blue swim trunks.

"Well since I'm the only one who doesn't have a suit I better head over to the shop to get one," I said turning away before Axel could see my red face. 'I'll be back. Xion could you make sure that the kids put sunblock on?"

"Will do!"

"Lex hold up!" I turned to see that Axel jogged over to me. "Here." He pressed a small bag of munny into my hand. I looked up at him curiously.

"It's for you suit."

"Um thanks," I said. "I'll make sure to pay you back."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Just make sure you buy something that you like." He jogged back to the others.

I shook my head and headed to the shop. _What the!?_ I thought stunned. _They're all bikinis! What the hell-! _

"Great," I muttered looking through the racks of suits. "Just great. Note to self: Buy a f-ing suit in Twilight Town and don't let Axel give you munny. I'm sure he had something to do with this." I finally picked out a black bikini with silver flowers and went to try iton. It fit but the fact it was showing so much skin made me feel uncomfortable. I sighed and changed back into my clothes. I was about to go to the counter to pay when I saw a shell bracelet. I smiled and picked it up. It was cute and wasn't overall too girlie. I checked the munny and saw that I had enough for both. I checked out at the counter and headed back to the others. I made sure the bracelet was in the bag so I could give it back to Axel.

"Did you find something mom?" Fox asked. Xion was right behind her and applying sunblock to her pale skin.

"Sure did," I said and handed the bag to Axel. "Thanks for the munny Axel. I'm goingtogo change." I headed to the changing rooms. Axel smiled and opened the pouch.

"What the-?" Axel pulled out the bracelet. "Where did this?"

"Aw I bet mommy got that for ya!" Chixsaid smiling. Roxas had just finished his back and is waiting for his sister and the others. "I think it's her way of saying thank you."

"Huh."

"Oh wow Lex!" Xionsaid smiling. "You look great!"

"HOLY COW!" Roxas yelled, surprised.

Axel turned and his jaw dropped.

I headed over to them, wearing my new suit. The bikini hugged my curves, showing them off. I smirked when I saw the look on Axles face. I headed over to him and gently pushed his jaw shut.

"I think you dropped something," I snickered. Axel turned red as his hair. "So who wants to go swimming?"

"We do!"

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Roxas yelled and ran towards the water.

"Nice suit by the way," Axel said standing next to me. "And thanks for the bracelet."

"I'm glad you like it. Now you coming?"

Axel scooped me up and ran towards the water. "Axel!" I yelled hanging on to him. "What are you doing?"

SPLASH!!!!!

Axel had jumped in the water with me still in his arms. I resurfaced, sputtering and coughing. Axel appeared a few inches away from me, smirking. The others laughed.

"OH!" I muttered splashing him. "Warn me next time will ya?"

"I couldn't resist!" Axel howled.

"Grrr...Get over here!" I yelled heading towards him.

"You have to catch me first, princess!" Axel ran away, laughing and splashing me at the same time.

"Run Axel!" Roxas laughed.

"Get him Lex!" Xion yelled.

"Go mom!" the twins said.

I tackled Axel from behind sending us both into the water. I headed back to the surface and shook my head.

"Axel?" No sign of the red head. I turned in around looking for him. "Axel?"

"Ax-Aiiiiiii!" I rose into the air and looked down to see a grinning Axel. I sat on top of his shoulders, looking stunned. "Axel!"

"Say my name baby!" he laughed.

"You-You-! Ah don't!" Axel teetered to the side like he was losing his footing. Axel teetered to the other side before regaining his balance.

"Holy crap!" I said. "Don't you dare drop me, you hear?"

"Jeez Lex I wouldn't be that mean." I glared down at him.

"Could you please put me down now?" I asked holding back the panic I felt growing inside my chest. "I'm not much of a fan when it comes to heights."

Axle lowered me down and I jumped off his shoulders. I was glad to have both feet touching the ground. I spun around and glared at him.

"You scared me!" Axel's smile dimmed a little seeing that I wasn't laughing.

"Wow Lex calm down," he said. "I didn't know you were afraid of heights."

I sighed and turned away from him. Axel sighed scratching the back of his head.

"I'm terrified of heights," I murmured. "I have since I was little."

"Lex..."

"I'm going to dry off for a little." I headed back towards the bench. I grabbed a towel and pulled it around me and sat down.

"LexI'm sorry, really," Axel said taking a seat next to me. "If I had known..."

"It's not your fault. And I'm sorry for biting your head off. I freak out when my feet aren't touching the ground."

Axel put an arm around my shoulders and gave it a quick squeeze. I smirked and rested my head on his bare shoulder.

"Forgive me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Forgive me?" Axel asked.

"I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted too. Yeah I forgive you."

"Good. I hate it when your mad at me."

I laughed.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What's that sound?" I asked.

"It's coming from your pocket." Axel pointed my cloak. I turned in my seat and went through my pockets and found a black cell phone. I looked up at Axel curiously.

"How did this get there?"

"Ooops! I forgot to tell you that every member has one. It's the quickest way for the Superior to summon and give us our missions," he said. "Go ahead and open it."

I flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Return to the castle. I have a mission for you."_ The line went dead.

"Okay..."

"What was that about?"

I shrugged. "I have my first mission," I answered.

"That's cool. Do you-?"

I shook my head. "No, you need a day off Axel. Enjoy yourself. The kids like you and they're having too much fun. So is Roxas and Xion. Stay with them and have fun, okay?"

Axel looked skeptical. "If your sure..." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stood up.

"I'm sure. I'll see you back at the castle." I pulled on my cloak and opened a portal. "Have fun!" The portal disappeared behind me.

Axel sat on the bench and shook his head. "That girl..."

"Hey where did Lex go?" Xion asked walking over to him. Roxas and the kids trailed behind her.

"Superior called and is sending Lex on her first mission."

"Whoa that was quick," Roxas whistled. "It took me a quick a week and half to get one. Does she even have a weapon yet?"

"We can only hope."

_**Castle Oblivion....**_

The portal opened and I stepped out into the meeting room. The superior sat on his chair and smiled coldly when he saw me. I ignored it.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Your first mission is to go back to Twilight and watch it for anything suspicious. Understood?"

"Crystal."

**_To be Continued..._**

**Author's Note:** Second day with the organization and Lex already has a mission! What will happen in Twilight Town? Find out in ch. six!


	6. Chapter 6

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is pretty much about Lex's first mission and will come to terms about her feelings for a certain red head. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER SIX**

Twilight Town...my home in so many ways. My kids were born here and we made so many memories. The twins first step, first word, first hair cut, first baby tooth...so much has happened here, most of them good. I sat on the clock tower, watching the sunset and ignoring how high I am. I sighed and stood up. I had a mission to do and I wanted to do it correctly. First stop: Link's place. I opened a portal and disappeared into it.

Link's shop was just closing when I came in.

"We're closing!" Link yelled. "Come back tomorrow!"

"Is that anyway to say hello to a friend?" I asked chuckling stepping forward.

"Lex! I didn't see you. Come in, come in!" The man stepped forward and hugged me. "It's good to see you! How is everything?"

"It's fine," I said and told him everything that had happened.

Link whistled when I was done. "Wow. I never thought you had a sister."

"The others didn't either. The twins like the fact that they have an aunt, though. I think they are becoming fast friends with the two younger members, Roxas and Xion."

He nodded, smiling. "Good. And what about you and the other members? And how's the redhead?"

"So far I'm okay with Demyx, Roxas and Xion. I'm still getting used to the others. And Axel's pretty good. He took us to the beach earlier before I got called away to do business."

"Ah I see. So how long are you staying?"

"Um..." I began, tapping my chin.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Oh! That's the cell. Hold on." I checked the message. _"Your staying for a week. Be careful who you talk to." _It was from the Superior. That was convient. I smirked and put the cell away.

"A week. I'll be able to do some shopping while I'm here." When I first got here I had found a bag full of munny in my pocket. I wondered if Axel or one of the others had something to do with it.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

I shook my head. "No I don't."

"You can stay here with us id you want. You can sleep on the couch" Link offered.

"Thanks. Well, I better head out. I'll be back around eight."

For the rest of the day and part of the afternoon, I searched the entire town and not finding anything suspicious. I didn't know what I was suppose to be looking for or even if there something to be found. I guess this was just a routine thing. It seemed easy enough to accomplish. I stopped at the docks, looking at the ocean. I was remembering the day when I took Axel fishing and he caught his first fish. I smiled at the memory.

_The kids seem to like him,_ I thought. _I have to admit I like him too but just how much? He's nice, funny, a good listener, protective, and a damn good kisser. I barely know the man and yet I think I'm falling for him. _

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "What am I going to do?"

The clock chimed six and I knew I still had two hours to kill. The shops will be closing at eight thirty so...

"I might as well see what I can find for the kids." I headed back to town. I found a cute little toy store and headed in. Toys of every size and shape lined the shelves and floor. I looked around and found a cloth doll that I knew Fox would like and a medium sized toy sports car for Chix. I also found a board game that they would love. I took my findings and paid for them. The next store I went into was kids clothes store. I bought a few more pieces of clothing and headed out. My last stop for the night was at clothes store for women. I bought a new dark blue tank top, jeans and some socks. I was running out.

It was around eight when I came back to Links. Dinner that night is fish stew with dumplings. It was great.

I was heading to bed when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Mommy!" the twins cried happily. "We miss you! When are you coming home? Axel loves the bracelet."_

I laughed. "I'll be coming home soon. Why aren't you in bed yet? It's passed your bed time."

_"Lex? It's Axel. The kids wanted to say good night. And don't worry I'll make sure to get them into bed. Roxas! Don't rile up the kids! They need to get to bed before they're mother kills me!"_

I laughed, hearing Roxas in the back ground. Axel said something else and I heard Roxas scream in terror.

Axel came back on. _"Sorry about that."_

"It's fine. How was the beach?" I asked.

_"Fine. The kids loved it. They found a conch shell and had a lot of fun with Roxas and Xion."_

"I'm glad you had fun."

_"I wanted to thank you for the bracelet. Was that pay back for the bikini?"_

I laughed. "No no. Don't worry Axel. If I wanted payback I would have done it differently."

_"Oh? Like what?" he asked curiously. _

I smirked. "I'll keep that to myself," I answered.

He snickered. _"Suuure. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Good night, princess."_

"Good night, Axel." I flipped the phone shut and put it back in my pocket. I snuggled up to my pillow, wishing that Axel was there with me.

_Yeesh_, I thought. _I must be falling for him._

I sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Aunt Lex, where are we going today?" Jo, 7-year-old son, asked. He wore a black shorts, green shirt and sneakers. He had black hair with blue eyes.

I'm not related to the kids or anything. I've been friends with the family for a long time. I somehow got 'adopted' by the kids as their aunt. I thought it was cute and a honor. Link is like a brother to me and his wife, a sister. I missed Rain a lot. I missed hearing her angelic voice and her cheery laughter. I sighed inwardly.

"I'm taking you to the beach today," I answered. "I promised your father to catch some fish for him. While I'm fishing you three can go swimming but make sure you stay near the dock so I can see you."

"Okay," Crystal, 5-years old, said smiling. She had black hair and green eyes. She wore a summer dress with her bathing suit under it.

"How much fish are you going to catch?" Luna, 6-years-old, asked. Luna had white blond hair like her mothers and blue eyes. She's a younger version of her mother and the most gentlest person I had met. She wore a dark blue tank top and a skort.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I hope I catch a lot." It's not that I needed the munny or anything but I wanted to make sure I had a back-up plan just in case. We finally reached the beach. I rented a pole, bucket, and some bait. I watched the kids dive into the water. I smiled watching them and cased my line. A few hours passed and my load of fish grew. I checked the kids every few minutes, making sure that they stayed out of trouble. I checked my bucket and saw I had a good amount and decided it was time to call it a day.

"Okay kids!" I called. "Time to go!"

"Okay!" they yelled back.

I turned it the pole and the left over bait. We headed back to Link's so he could get first pick. I left the kids back at home and sold the rest of the fish. I received 260 munny which was pretty good. I headed to the candy shop and bought a bag of mixed goodies for the kids. Along the way I met up with Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Hey Lex!" Hayner waved towards me.

"Hey guys," I said. "How's it going? Staying out of trouble I hope."

"Things are great!" Pence said. "The 25 Struggle Battle is starting today. Are you going to enter?"

I shook my head. "I'll probably skip this one. Are you entering again this year Hayner? Your pretty good."

The boy blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sure am! You should come and watch."

"Please Lex?" Olette and Pence begged giving me the puppy dog look. I raised my hands in surrender and laughed.

"Okay okay! I'll watch. If we leave now we'll get to The Sandlot (that right? It's been a while since I played.) in plenty of time. But if Setzer flirts with me again I'll clobber him," I promised.

They laughed. "Let's get going!"

The Sandlot is full of cheering people. I saw the self-proclaimed 'Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee' members, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi in the corner. I knew Seifer would enter like always. I turned as the announcer spoke, listing the people that are entering.

"Well well well. If it isn't the beautiful Lex Hunter," Setzer purred in my ear. The man stood behind me, wearing his usual get up. The man made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't stand him!

"You here to watch me win again? Maybe afterwords we can get a drink to celebrate."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "No thanks," I said stiffly. "I'm here to watch my friend."

Setzer chuckled. "Which one? The young boy Hayner? A little young for you isn't he? Or do you prefer younger men?"

I gripped my hands into fists, itching to slap the arrogant man. Anger grew inside of me which slightly confused me at first, considering I was a Nobody and couldn't feel but the anger seemed too real to be a fake.

"Are you implying something Setzer? Are you implying that I like to fool around with children? If you are, you are a sick, sick man and I no longer wish to associate with you." I turned to leave when Setzer grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Come now Lex. I was only kidding."

I snatched my wrist away and glared at the pompous man that stood in front of me. "Fooling around with children is not something to kid around Setzer!" I growled. "I'm a mother of two for Christs sake! Are you saying that I fool around with them too?! Huh?!"

"No of course not!" he yelled, losing his cool demeanor.

"First up is Hayner!" the announcer spoke into the microphone.

I glared at Setzer and spoke very slowly. "I hope you lose Setzer. I really do." I turned and left to join the others.

The Struggle Battle went well for the first few rounds. Hayner and Siefer both won their rounds and continued to rise through the ranks. The winner would take on Setzer. I hope Hayner beats Setzer and wins.

"For this rounds it's...wait a minute! We have a last minute cancellation," the announcer said. "If no one volunteers Seifer will win by default! Any takers?"

"Go for it Lex!" Olette urged me.

"Yeah!" Pence agreed. "You can beat him!"

I thought about it for a second and came to decision. "I volunteer!" I said stepping forward.

"We have a contestant! What is your name ma'am?"

"Lex Hunter."

"Do you need a review of the rules?"

"No."

"Very well. Get ready!" The announcer said.

Seifer sneered at me. "So we finally face each other, huh? This won't last long."

I smirked. "Too much confidence isn't good for ya."

Seifer scowled at me.

"GO!"

The time started to count down.

"Let's go!" Seifer yelled, wielding his baton.

* * *

"The winner...Lex Hunter!"

Cheers erupted all around. I stood in the arena, smiling widely. I raised my fist in the air and the cheering became even louder. Seifer is on his knees, wondering how I had beaten him.

I walked over to him. "You fought well," I told him. I held my hand out to him. Seifer looked at it and up at me and back down at the hand before taking it. I helped him to his feet.

"Good luck against your friend," Seifer said and left.

"Next is Hayner vs. Lex!"

I turned to see my young friend and grimaced slightly. Hayner wore a frown on his face.

"Who would have thought that we would fight," he muttered, clearly not happy. "Let the best fighter win."

I nodded. "Yes."

* * *

"The winner is Lex!"

The crowd cheered loudly. The fact that I had won made me feel terrible. I looked down at Hayner, worried. Hayner punched the ground in frustration. I bent down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hayner..." I began.

"Don't," he growled. "Just don't." Hayner stood up and left. I watched Hayner join the others. Olette and Pence are both worried about Hayner. They turned to me with a questioning gaze. I shrugged my shoulders and mouth, "Give him time." They nodded and stood next to their angry friend.

"Final round! Lex vs. Setzer!" The crowed went wild. Women fainted when Setzer stepped forward and men glared daggers at the man. I didn't blame them.

"You did pretty well Lex," Setzer said with a hint of amusement. "If you give up now, I'll still take you out for a drink. What do you say?"

"I say you can stuff your offer up your ass!" I yelled.

Setzer sighed. "I was hoping you would give up. I hate to ruin a pretty face like yours."

"Go!"

I charged at Setzer and hit him on his hip. Blue balls fell to the ground and I scooped them up. The blue balls added to my points and I intended to win...not for myself but for Hayner and the others. Setzer charged at me and aimed for my back. I ducked just in time for the baton to miss it's mark. I hit Setzer in the leg causing him to drop the blue balls. I collected them, ducking away as the baton barely missed my head.

Setzer hit me in the back. I dropped a few of my pink balls as I fell to my knees. I glared at Setzer who wore a satisfied smirk on his tan face. I growled in frustration and charged at him. I missed my mark and Setzer hit me in the thigh. More pink balls dropped and Setzer picked them up.

_Calm down Lex! _I thought, hitting Setzer and picking up the balls as they dropped. _It does you no good to get angry. It distracts you from your goal!_

I caught sight of the clock and saw that I only had ten seconds to win.

"Give up?" Setzer taunted.

"Not a chance!" I yelled.

10 seconds later...

"Times up!" the announcer yelled. "And the winner this year is...Lex Hunter!"

The crowd went wild as I received the Struggle Battle belt and the trophy. I smiled widely looking at the crowd. Hayner and the others ran up towards me, smiling and cheering.

"You won Lex!" Olette congratulated me.

"I can't believe it! You beat Setzer!" Pence yelled.

"Nice going!" Hayner said smiling.

"Thanks guys," I said smiling at them. "I couldn't have done it without you."

I returned to Link's place. I took a long shower and had dinner with the others. I told Link that I had won the Struggle battle tournament. He whistled when he heard that I had beaten the flamboyant gambler. The kids laughed.

CRASH!!

"What was that?" Link asked.

"Don't know," I answered. "I'll go and check." I got up from the table and headed into the store, looking for the source of the noise. I didn't see anything and turned to leave. Searing pain erupted from my back and I fell to my knee. I turned to see a pack of heartless staring at me with their big yellow eyes. I growled and kicked at them, destroying some but not all. I jumped to my feet and ran back to the living room, slamming the door shut.

"What is it Lex?" Link asked and gasped when he saw the claw marks on my back. My cloak was ruined and tore it off, revealing the black tank top, black pants, and boots under it.

"Heartless." One word and Link understood the situation.

"Kids get your shoes on," he ordered.

"What's going on dad?" Jo asked, worried by the tone of his father's voice.

Link didn't answer and the kids didn't ask any more questions. I tried summoning my weapon but nothing happened. I growled in frustration and grabbed a long kitchen knife. It wasn't much of a weapon but it was better than nothing. The heartless banged against the door. The door splintered in the middle and the crack is getting wider.

"We better leave now. The door won't hold much longer," I said grabbing my phone before I forgot it and stuffed it in my pockets. I lead the others out the back door and into a alley way. Checking to make sure that there were no heartless on the streets, the five of us headed down the street. There was another crash and I knew the heartless entered the house and searching for us.

"Now what?" Link asked, checking to see that everyone is here.

"Lex!"

I looked up to see Hayner and the others and Seifer and his group.

"What are those black things?" Hayner asked.

"They're called heartless. They steal peoples hearts," I answered.

Seifer glared at me. "And how do you know that?"

"It comes with the territory. Deal with it if you want to keep your heart." I returned the glare and turned to look at Link and the kids.

"Can you make it to the playground? I'll distract them while you make it to safety."

"But what about you?" Olette asked scared. "All you have is that kitchen knife. What good will that do?"

I smiled reassuringly at her. "It's good enough to buy you time."

CRASH!! I whipped around and saw that heartless had found us. I muttered a curse and turned to look at the others. "Get going. I'll join you as soon as I can. Just Go!"

"Let's go everyone," Link said leading the others away. "You better come back to us in one piece Lex."

I nodded. The others ran off and I turned to face the heartless.

The heartless surrounded me, shuffling their feet. I brandished my pathetic weapon and waited. The heartless attacked first with their sharp claws. I ducked and stabbed at them, destroying some only to have more appear. Claws racked against my arms, deep enough to draw blood but none came. A heartless head butted me in the chest and I was sent flying into a brick wall.

"GUH!" I moaned sliding down the wall. I landed on the floor, slightly dazed. My whole body ached. I shook my head and jumped to my feet. I attacked the heartless. More and more appeared whenever I destroyed some. I started to grow tired and weak. I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. I slumped to my knees breathing heavily. I was pretty scratched up. The kitchen knife proved worthless but I didn't get ride of it. For some reason I couldn't summon my weapon. The heartless swarmed around me but didn't attack yet. I growled in frustration.

_Why can't I summon my weapon,_ I wondered. _Why?_

The heartless drew closer, tightening the circle. I didn't look at them but I could feel them drawing closer. I sighed and gritted my teeth.

A grey light formed in my hand. The knife dissolved and appeared the sword I had used in my dream. The metal shown brightly, causing the heartless to stop in their tracks. I smirked and rose to my feet.

"This makes it better," I replied and began slashing at the heartless. Munny and healing orbs fell to the ground as the heartless disappeared. I grabbed them before they could fade and my strength came back instantly and my wounds healed.I got rid of the last one and gathered the last bit of munny and shoved the colored stones into my pocket. I would count later anyway. I ran to the playground and found the others on the swings.

"Lex!" Hayner cried happily. "Your okay!"

He and the others ran towards me. They asked endless questions about the heartless and how I had beaten them with a kitchen knife. I smiled, glad to know that they were safe and sound.

"As much as I enjoyed this heart warming scene," Seifer interrupted. "We'll be leaving."

"You guys going to be okay going home?" I asked.

Seifer smirked and waved away my worry. "We'll be fine. See'ya."

The group left.

"I think it's time we got back home as well," Pence said. "We have school tomorrow."

"We have that big test tomorrow," Olette said and shivered. "I hope I do okay."

"We'll see you later Lex," Hayner said.

I nodded at my young friend. "Be careful going home."

"We will. Bye!"

I turned to Link. "Ready to see the damage?" I asked.

The man sighed. "I guess so. Let's go home."

There wasn't much damage to the shop or the house. The doors needed to be replaced and that was pretty much it except for a few broken dishes. I told Link and the kids to go to bed. I didn't need much sleep anyway even with the fight and all. Link nodded. He and the kids went to their rooms. I cleaned up the left over pieces of glass and I sat down on the couch, wondering why my sword appeared near the end of the battler and why I couldn't summon it in the beginning. I leaned my head back against the headrest and sighed.

_Beep. Beep. Bee-_

"Hello?" I answered on the third beep.

_"Lex? You okay? You seem tired."_It was Demyx which surprised me at first. I was happy to hear the young man's voice. He was also becoming a close friend to me and the kids.

"I'm fine. I was attacked by heartless a while ago but I'm fine now. What's up?"

_"Nothing much. The twins wanted to know how you were doing. Roxas, Xion and Axel are playing with them right now."_

_"Hi mom!" the twins called. _I could hear the others laughed in the background.

_"Hi Lex!" Axel, Roxas and Xion yelled. _I heard a thump and Xion laughing. I could hear Roxas muttering in the background about "Axel is a big meanie." A yelp came from Roxas and hysterical laughter came. My guess was Axel was tickling the poor kid.

I smiled, happy to hear their voices. I didn't know till now how much I missed them. It felt like I had been gone for a two weeks instead of two days. I may be exaggerating but that's what it felt like.

_"Everyone says hi. When are you coming back home Lex? Your sister been wanting to know. I think she has a surprise for you or something. I never seen her this happy before" Demyx replied._

"I'll be home in a few days, Dem," I said. "Could you tell me something? What does Larxene like?"

_"...Um...I'm not really sure. Why?"_

"Nothing really. Anyway, what kind of music do you like Dem? Is there a particular band that you like?"

_"I like a lot of music, really. I don't really have a favorite. But if I had to choose it would be..."_

BAM!

"What was that?" I asked.

_"OW! ROXAS! Your so dead!" Axel growled. A yelp from Roxas and the sound of things hitting the floor. _

I frowned, worried. "Is everything okay?"

_"Roxas dropped something on Axel's foot. Xion has the kids on the bed so they would get caught in the crossfire. Everything is okay."_

_"OW! Somebody help! Axel has gone crazy!" Roxas screamed and the sound of a door slamming confirmed that Roxas has left the room. _

_"Roxas get back here!" The door slammed again and everything went quiet. _

_"Axel has left the room. Anyway, I like Nickleback. They're pretty good. Do you want me to have Axel call you back later?"_

"I'd like that. Thanks. What about Xion? What does she like?"

_"I'll put her on for you. Xion? It's Lex."_

_"Hi Lex," Xion said cheerfully. "How is Twilight Town?"_

"Fine. Is there something that you like Xion? What do you do in your spare time?" I asked, storing away information as to what I could get for my friends.

_"I like to weave whenever I can. Why?"_

I smiled. "Let's just say all of you will have a surprise when I get back. I'll talk you later."

_"Bye Lex."_

The line went dead. I smiled and closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Hello?" I answered.

It was Thursdays morning. I would be leaving tomorrow morning and I wanted to get my last minute shopping done. I had only two bags, one for Demy and the other for Xion. I still had to figure out what to get Larxene. When we were younger Larxene used to play board games and read Romance novels. I was looking through the book store's selection when the phone rang.

_"Hey babe," Axel greeted. _

I laughed. "Hey yourself," I said. "How are you feeling today?"

_"My head is a little sore when Roxas dropped the soccer ball on it but other than that I'm okay."_

"Glad to hear it." I picked up a book that I thought Larxene might like and read the back.

_"So, is there a reason why your not wearing your Organization cloak?"_

"How did you..." I asked, confused.

_"Turn around." _The line went dead. I looked at my phone, put it back in my pocket and turned to see Axel's grinning face.

"Axel!" I cried happily as I hugged him hard. Axel laughed and returned the embrace.

"I missed you."

"And I missed you, princess," he said and gave me a kiss. I was stunned but returned it gratefully.

"When did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago. I had to get away for awhile and remembered you came here for a mission. I saw you through the window as I was walking by. What are you buying?"

I showed him the book and he raised a brow in question. "It's not for me. It's for Larxene," I told him.

"I didn't know she read them."

"Larxene used to when we were younger. I don't know if she still does."

"I see."

"Hey Axel do have to be anywhere right now?" I asked feeling myself blush slightly.

Axel shook his head. "No why?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and get a coffee or something."

Axel looked stunned. "Are you asking me out on a date Lex?" A smirk played on his lips.

"Yes," I smiled warmly.

Axel chuckled. "I'd love too."

"Great. Let me go pay for this first then we can go."

We headed to a small cafe near the beach. We found a small table in the back. Axel and I had just sat down when a waitress came by to get our orders.

"What can I get you today?" she asked pleasantly.

"What do you want Axel?" I asked looking over the menu.

"I'll have Mint Hot Chocolate with whip cream," he ordered. "What about you?"

"Hmm...I think I'll get the Spiced Apple tea, please."

The woman nodded and left.

"So, how is everything with you?" I asked looking at Axel.

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. I wanted to say thank you for the bracelet. I love it." He raised his wrist and I saw the bracelet there. I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Both of our hands were inches away from each other, close enough to touch. Axel saw this and took my hand into his, holding it.

"I missed you," he said seriously. "I missed talking to you and just being around you. I think you put a spell on me."

"Axel..."

Our faces grew closer together and our lips touched briefly. We pulled away, looking at each other.

"I think...I think I have fallen for you..." From the way his green eyes sparkled I knew he was telling the truth. I felt the same way about him. Our drinks came and we pulled away but not releasing hands. It was pretty awkward after that but it was nice in a way, just being near each other. We finished out drinks and I paid the bill. We left a few seconds later after that. Axel had his arm around my shoulders and my head was on his shoulder. We headed to the beach, watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," Axel said turning to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I have something for you." Axel took out a small black box and handed it to me. I looked up at him, curiously.

"Go on open it."

I opened the box and gasped. It was a silver heart shaped locket with a red jewel in the middle.

"It's beautiful, Axel. I love it. Thank you."

Axel took the box from me, took the necklace out and put it around my neck. I felt the cold metal against my neck. I fingered the heart, smiling.

"I'm glad. I was a little nervous about giving it to you." I gave him a warm smile and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Axel. You didn't have to be nervous. I love it, really."

Axel hugged me back, smiling into the crook of my neck.

"It's just that you became so important to me in such a short time..."

"I know what you mean, Axel." I placed a hand on the side of his face, rubbing it gently. Axel placed his hand on mine, holding it against him. He leaned forward and kissed me gently at first and applied more pressure when he saw that I wouldn't draw away from him. I place my arms around his neck, bring him closer. Axel wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. The kiss sent a chills up my spin and I wanted to melt in his arms.

That night was wonderful and I thought it would last forever but I was sadly mistaken.

**_To be continued..._**

**Author's Note:** So what did you think? I made this chapter longer than the last. Axel and Lex are one step closer to being a couple but problem arises between the two. What's love if theres no trust? Things are starting to get interesting. Stay tune for Chapter Seven!


	7. Chapter 7

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the chapter. I just posted a picture for Lex and her kids on my profile. I've just add one more for Lex and Axel. This chapter Lex and Axel's relationship is put to the test. Please review!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I sat in the library, reading. It's been two weeks now since my first mission and the Superior hasn't sign me another one yet. I had received a new cloak since my last one was torn to shreds. Everyone loved their gifts that I had brought them when I came home with Axel at my side. I wasn't really sure if we were together or not. I haven't asked and Axel never brought it up. I still remembered the first actual kiss we shared and I still blushed from the thought of it. Yes, we had kissed before but the first time you couldn't count. I wasn't really sure if I could count all the other times, either. I was confused. I turned the page and resumed reading.

A pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who," a seductive voice whispered in my ear.

I grinned, knowing who it was. "Axel," I replied. My reward for answering right: A soft kiss on my cheek that sent chills up my spin. I smiled warmly and turned to look at the red head.

"I was wondering where you were," he said sitting on the arm rest. "The kids didn't know, neither did Roxas, Xion and Demyx. What are you reading?"

"Lover's Diary by Mary Higgans. It's pretty interesting."

Axel nodded. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go the Sunset Hill (Is that right?)"

"Where's that?" I asked, closing my book. "Is it near Twilight Town? Or is it in one of the other worlds?"

Axel smirked and stood up. "It's near Twilight Town. So do you want to go?" He offered his hand to me. I took it and let him help me up.

"I'll go anywhere with you." I gave him a peck on his cheek. Axel smiled and opened a portal. We stepped through and the portal closed behind us. Axel opened another and we stepped out. We stood on a hill with a picnic table that faced towards the setting sun.

"The view is great from here," I said.

"It is. I thought it would be great to come up here whenever we need time to ourselves," Axel said putting a arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"That sounds great."

We sat on the bench, facing the sun. The sun set is beautiful with the oranges, purples, blues, pinks, reds and the yellows. It warmed our skin. I snuggled even closer to Axel, smiling. Axel tightened his grip on me.

"Lex..." I looked up and Axel pressed his lips against mine. I returned it. The kiss is passionate and gentle. Axel rubbed my back in slow movements. I ran my fingers through his soft hair loving the feel of it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I sighed, pulling away. Axel frowned, clearly annoyed that the moment had been ruined. I flipped my phone opened.

"Hello?"

_"Um...Lex I have a question for you" _It was Demyx and he sounded nervous and tired. _"What happens when the twins have sugar?"_

I groaned loudly, resting a hand on my brow.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Axel asked. "You don't look so good."

"Who gave them sugar?" I asked.

_"Roxas."_

I sighed, rubbing my brow. "How bad is the damage?"

_"A few bruised knees and one enraged Luxford."_

I winced. Seeing Luxford mad is not a pretty sight.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." I flipped the phone off.

"Why is it bad for the twins to have sugar?" Axel wanted to know.

"They have a wicked sugar rush and they go around attacking people. I guess one of them did something to tick off Luxford."

"Ouch. That's not good. I guess it's safe to say that this date is officially over." I smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, Axel. They're will be others." I gave him a peck on the cheek and stood up. "We better get going before the twins tick off the others."

We portal back to the castle. Larxene was standing in the hallway with Roxas, Xion, and Demyx. Xigbar was with them which surprised me. Xigbar nodded to me and Axel as we exited the portal.

"What's the damage?" I asked. "How many members are ticked off?"

"Besides Luxford?" Xion asked. "Let's see...Xaldin, Saix, Marluxia and Vexen."

"The others are trying to calm the twins down but nothing worked," Larxene said. "How did you calm them down before?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking. "The first time it happened I had to take the kids to the play ground to work off the energy. The second time around that ended badly when I put them in a cold bath."

"Have you given them something like sugarless gum or something?"

The others looked at each other and I could tell from their faces they haven't thought about it. I smiled calmly at them. "Let's go find the twins before they tick off the rest of the members or someone gets seriously hurt."

"Let's split up then," Roxas suggest. "We'll cover more ground that way."

Larxene ended up with me and Axel. Xigbar went with Demyx, leaving Roxas and Xion. We headed up stairs where the founding members rooms were located.

"We'll each take a room to see if the twins are there," Larxene said and headed down the hallway.

"Let's meet back here," Axel said and followed down the same hallway.

I sighed and knocked on the first door I seen.

"Enter."

I opened the door and saw I was in Xaldin's bedroom.

"I'm sorry to bother you," I began feeling creeped out by the hardness in his eyes. "Have you seen Fox and Chix coming down this way?"

"No," Xaldin said coldy. "I seen them down in the meeting room running from Luxford. Check with him."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"What do you see in Axel?"

I stopped and turned. "What do you mean?"

"He only looks after himself. He cares for no one but Roxas and himself."

I frowned at him. "That's not true," I said stubbornly.

Xaldin raised a brow mockingly. "Oh? How well do you know Axel, Hunter? That's right not very long. And yet you defend him."

"He's my friend and that's why I defend him."

Xaldin laughed. I stomped toward him, our faces two inches away from each other.

We glared at each other, daring the other to try something. My hands gripped into fists. I wanted to hit him so bad but I held myself back. I turned to leave and tripped. I grabbed the first thing to hold me up, unfortunately it was Xaldin's cloak and we fell on the bed, our faces inches away from meeting.

"Get off me!" I yelled, turning away so Xaldin couldn't see the blush that formed.

"Love too!" Xaldin growled, trying to push himself off me.

The door creaked open and in came...

"Axel" I replied stunned.

Axel stared at us for a second, his face blank but his eyes told a different story. "Sorry to interrupt. I just thought that you might like to know Lex that the twins have been found and are in their room sleeping." He left, closing the door behind him.

"Axel wait!" I cried pushing Xaldin off me and ran after the red head. I caught up to Axel. "Axel please..."

Axel stopped but didn't turn. "I thought you would be different..." he murmured, pain, hurt and betrayal in his voice. "I thought...I thought there was..."

"It's not what you think," I began. "I can explain...please just hear me out..."

Axel gripped his hands into fists and his voice lowered into a dangerous tone. The tone surprised me. "I don't ever want to see you again." And stormed off down the hallway. I stood there, watching him leave. Tears threatened to fall but didn't. I stood there shocked and hurt. The man I thought was a friend, maybe more didn't trust me. I bit my bottom lip and turned to leave. I headed back down stairs and headed to my kids room. I poked my head in and saw that Axel spoke the truth. Fox and Chix were sound asleep. I smiled and headed to my room.

I threw myself on the bed and buried my face into my lavender colored pillows and finally let the tears come. I cried silently into my pillow letting the hurt out. I cried so hard my voice becam raspy and started to choke. Between choking and crying, I was a mess when Larxene entered and gasped at the state she saw I was in.

"Lex, what happened?" she asked sitting on the edge of my bed. I threw myself at her and cried even harder. I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't. Poor Larxene is beyond worried but she couldn't do anything except hold me. I felt weak and a idiot. I finally cried myself to sleep.

It's been four days since me and Axel had spoken. Everyone knew something was up but didn't know what had happen except for Xaldin. Dinner is no longer up-beat. The twins tried to lighten things up but were failing. Even Demyx had given up trying to make things better. Who knew that because of that misunderstanding everyone would be affected by it. I finally couldn't stand it. I stood up.

"Lex?" Larxen asked, worried.

Everyone looked at me, wondering what I would do. Even Axel looked at me curiously.

"I'm sorry," I muttered and left the room.

"Mommy, wait!" Fox and Chix cried starting to stand up. Xion shook her head sadly at the twins. The twins looked like they were ready about to cry. Xion held them against her, trying to sooth them but it was useless. The twins were worried about their mother. Roxas and Demyx shared a look, wondering when this will end.

Axel sighed and stood up and headed out the door.

"Where is he going?" Xigbar asked suspiciously.

"Hopefully to make up with Lex," The Superior said eating his soup. "It's becoming irritating seeing those two mop around, ignoring each other."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

I walked into my room and sat on the bed, sighing. I leaned back and rested on my side, closing my eyes. The bed dipped and a arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a warm chest. I knew it was Axel but I didn't want to see him yet. I bit my lower lip, waiting. I felt something soft resting on my neck.

"Axel..." I began.

"I'm sorry," he cut me off, tightening his grip on me. "I was a jerk. I ignored you and I hurt you badly. I should have listened. I..."

I turned to face him. There was sadness in those green eyes that always sparkled mischievously. Sadness and guilt. Axel bit his lip, seeing the way I looked at him. There was hurt written on my face.

"Lex, please understand. Your the last person I wanted to hurt. When I saw Xaldin on top of you, I assumed..."

I shook my head at him. "Axel, when you yelled at me I was hurt beyond hurt. And when you said those things to me it felt like my world was crumbling all around me. I thought I lost you for good. You didn't even give me time to explain what happened."

"I know and I should have listened. I was angry and I felt betrayed. I thought you betrayed me, Lex," he said.

I frowned at him. "I would never betray you Axel. I thought you know that."

I turned away from him again. Axel started and became angry. He forced me on my back, his hands gripping my wrists over my head and stared down at me.

"How do you think I felt Lex? Huh? What did you expect me to think when I saw you?"

I glared up at him. "I don't know! I thought you had more trust in me than that! What kind of woman do you take me for?"

"I do!" he yelled. "God Lex! I trust you more than you know! I just-"

My facial expression softened slightly. "And I trust you, Axel. I trust you more than any other man I know."

Axel sighed but didn't loosen his grip on my wrists. "Lex, I want us to work things through. I want this to work out."

"What are you saying?" I asked. Axel looked away, ashamed. "Please Axel. Don't keep me in the dark."

"What do you truly think of me Lex? Why do you even hang around me?" he asked still not meeting my eyes.

"Your my friend Axel and so much more."

Axel snorted. "That it? Is that why you keep me around?"

"No" I said angrily. "That's not it!

"Then why? Answer me that!"

"Maybe because I love you!" I yelled. Axel looked at me stunned. "I love you Axel, okay?" I turned away, feeling the tears run down my cheeks. I said what I had felt and now all I could was wait. Axel smirked and leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Took you long enough," he said smirking. I looked up at him, surprised.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded.

"Relax. I've been trying to tell you how much I loved you, Lex, you just didn't notice."

"What?"

He laughed. "The necklace, all the times I've kissed you. Don't you get it? I've been in love with you since day one."

I looked up at him, hoping what he said is true. Axel smiled warmly at me, releasing me. He rested both hands on the sides of my face, lowering his his close to mine. Our noses touched and I felt his warm breath on my face.

"Please Axel," I began. "Please don't be lying to me. I don't think I could handle..."

Axel placed a finger against my lips, silencing me. "Sh. I'm not lying Lex. I'm many things and yes I do lie at times but I promise you, I'm not lying when I say I love you."

I leaned forward and hugged him, crying softly in his chest. Axel smiled and held me against him. He placed a hand under my chin and raised it gently. Our eyes met and held.

"What do you say, princess? Want to give this a try?" Axel asked hopefully.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes." We sealed the deal with a kiss. A kiss with so much warmth, longing, and forgiveness. I felt truly happy. I had great friends, I'm reunited with my sister, two wonderful kids and I had a loving boyfriend. I thought things would be fine now but I was wrong again. Nothing is meant to last forever.

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Note:** Lex and Axel are now a item! Yay!!! I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I'll make the next one longer. So, what did you think? Good? Bad? The next chapter is when things start to heat up. Roxas leaves?! Stay tuned for Ch. 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I posted a new pic for Lex and the kids. It's a pic of Axel, Lex and the twins at Destiny Islands. In this chapter Axel and the twins are depressed because Roxas and Xion have left. It's up to Lex and Demyx to make things better.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I stood in the doorway watching a depressed Axel. He sat on his bed, leaning on his knees and looking at the fire in the fire place. The fire burned brightly and Axel just sat there, dazed. It's been two days since Roxas and Xion has left. The twins took it bad but Axel...it pretty much broke him. He refused to eat or talk to anyone. It was depressing seeing him like this and I wanted to do something to cheer him up, to get that sparkle back in his green eyes. I just didn't know how.

"How is he?" Demyx asked walking up to me.

I sighed. "The same. How are the twins?"

Demyx shook his head. "They're with Larxene right now. It took both of us to calm them down."

"How could they leave like that? I thought they were Axel's friends," I murmured. "Don't they know how much they hurt him?" There was some anger in my tone and Demyx looked sympathetic at me.

"They left because they wanted to get their hearts back. I can understand that but regaining your heart you lose all you memories as a Nobody."

I nodded in agreement.

"I can understand that, too. Yes there are times when I miss the sound of my heart beating but I'm starting to get used to it." I smirked somewhat.

"I say that now because I'm still new and I'm sure there will be a time when I want it back but..." I looked at Axel and sighed. "I'm wondering if regaining your heart is worth the hurt."

Demyx put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It does make you wonder at times."

"Do you think I should go after Roxas?"

"No" Demyx said it with such force I was shocked. "I don't think Axel could take it if you left, too. He needs you now Lex."

I rubbed a hand over my tired eyes. "And so do my kids. Arg! I feel so useless! I can't help the people I care about most!"

"Lex I know how you feel. But the only thing we can do is be there for them." He pushed me towards the room. "Your boyfriend needs you right now. Be with him Lex. I'll help with the kids."

I gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Dem." I walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Axel. Axel didn't give a sign or anything as to who sat next to him. I really started to worry about his health.

"Axel?" I asked tentatively. No sign. I sighed inwardly and placed a hand on his.

"Axel, please..." I begged. "Your scaring me."

Still nothing.

I rested my head on his stiff shoulder, wondering what I should do. I sighed and started to sing softly without even knowing it. Maybe I did but I was so stressed I didn't really think strait.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me._

I looked up to see if the song had any affect. Axel closed his eyes as if he was listening. I took that as a good sign and resumed the song.

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

Axel's hand went over mine, holding it tightly. It was as if he was afraid that if he let go I would leave him, too. I smiled sadly, placing my other hand over his, letting him know I wouldn't leave him.

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right_

_Oh if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last..._

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right_

_And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
If I never knew you (oh)  
If I never knew you_

_(Cheetah Girls owns the song, "If I Never Knew You". I do not own it. I got the idea from animechick247. Thank you for the song!)_

I finished, closing my eyes.

"Axel," I whispered softly. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you."

"Lex..." Axel said hoarsely. I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with hurt and fear. Hurt by what Roxas and Xion did, fear that I would leave him like they did. I rested a hand on his face, rubbing it gently. Axel rested his chin on my shoulder, giving a long sigh. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him against me.

"I can't believe that they left..."

"I know," I replied softly rubbing his back. "It's a shock to all of us."

Axel stiffened in my arms. "I know I didn't know Roxas and Xion long enough but when I found out they left it hurt. And it will hurt for a while." Axel still was stiff and I had to think fast to calm him down. I really didn't want Axel to be mad at me again. Once was enough.

"But there is something to hold on too."

"What's that?" he asked sourly.

"You still have me, the twins, Demyx, Larxene, and maybe Xigbar. Even he has to admit that he took a liking to the Roxas and Xion. What I'm saying is we're still here for you. You still have friends that care about you Axel," I told him.

Axel snorted into my neck. It wasn't much of a reassurance for him, I know but I had to try something.

"And what is stopping you from leaving, too?"

There was truth in his words. What was stopping us from leaving? We all wanted our hearts back so we could become whole, a somebody. I gripped the leather of his coat and took a breath.

"Nothing," I told him truthfully.

Axel tried pulling away from me but I held at arms length. I looked at him seriously and spoke slowly.

"But that's a risk that we all have to take, Axel. There's no guarantee that any of us will stay with the organization, there's no guarantee in anything that we do. I learned that the hard way. But there is _something_ that I am sure about."

Axel raised a brow. "Oh? And what is it exactly?" I ignored the bit in his tone. He was angry and had every right too.

"Us. I'm sure about us, Axel. I know what I want and what I want is to be with you for as long as I can," I told him. "If I hadn't met you I would working for Joe Born and selling my body for a few extra bucks. I wouldn't have met Demyx, Roxas, Xion, Xigbar or met up with my sister again. I'm happy to have met you and the others."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is before I met you I didn't have a lot of happy memories. Now I do, good and bad. Roxas and Xion are gone but you still have the memories that the you created right? I know how I sound but you have to hang on to those memories, Axel."

"How can I? They left!" he yelled. "They abandon me!"

"What they did to you is wrong but they wanted to get their hearts back, Axel. Everyone here has the same goal."

Axel turned and glared at the wall. I sighed, letting go of him.

I scratched the back of my head, wondering what I should say to him. I remembered the night that Rain was on her death bed and the very words she said to me. Words that just might help.

**Flash Back**

_It was raining that night. The doctor just left, baring the bad news. Rain only had a hour left to live and she spent it in her bed, too weak to move. Her white blond hair is plastered to the pillow. Her pale skin is even paler with sweat rolling down the sides of her face. Link stood next to her left. The kids were staying with a friend. The kids weren't old enough to understand yet._

_"Please Rain," I begged desperately, holding the clammy hand of my dying friend. "Please don't go..." Tears ran down my cheeks. _

_Rain gave me a weak smiled. _

_"Please don't cry Lex," she said. "I won't be able to rest peacefully if I know your not happy."_

_"How can I not be happy? I'm losing you!"_

_"It's true that I'll be gone shortly but..." She sucked in a painful breath. _

_"Don't overexert yourself, dear," Link said worriedly. "Save your strength."_

_"I'll always be with you, Lex. Maybe not body but in soul. I'll be watching you so don't worry."_

_Rain turned to Link. "Watch over her. Promise me."_

_"I promise."_

_Rain turned back towards me. "Everything will be alright, sister."_

_I forced a smile for her sake. "I-I know. I believe you, sister."_

_Rain smiled, some life returning to her lifeless eyes. She closed them and said, "Good. I love both of you."_

_Link and I nodded. "Same here."_

_Rain passed away._

**End Flash Back.**

Link and I kept our promise to Rain. We looked out for each other. It was hard during the next few years but we managed. We laughed and cried together. We became closer like a brother and sister. We helped raise the kids together. We were pretty much inseparable.

I lowered my head, remembering that night well. I took a shaky breath and let it our slowly. I looked up again and saw Axel still glared at the wall as if waiting for me to say something or leave just to prove his point. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas and Xion may be gone," I said slowly. "But they're here in spirit. They left us something that can never be replaced, Axel. They left a part of them here, guiding and watching us."

"You make it sound as if they're dead," Axel growled not turning to look at me.

"I'm not trying to and you know that."

Axel sighed, knowing I was trying to help. He turned slowly and looked at me. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright Axel."

"And what if it doesn't turn out okay?"

I stared at him determinedly. "It will. I don't know how but it will. Roxas and Xion wouldn't want you to be angry at them. And you have every right to be. I think they wanted your blessing," I said.

"What blessing?" he asked.

"To let them know it's okay for them to look for their hearts."

Axel stared at me shocked. "But why didn't they ask?!"

I smiled at him. "Maybe they knew you would freak and try to stop them," I pointed out.

"I would have! I just-" he trailed off and looked away. There was an emotion in his eyes that I never seen before since I known him. The emotion is: Fear.

"What is it Axel?"

"I didn't want to tell you..."

"Tell me," I said.

"They defected." I raised a brow in question. "It means that they betrayed the organization."

* * *

"What happens if you betray the organization?" I asked. Worry laced every word and there was also a hint of fear there, too.

"It's punishable by death."

I gasped. "What? No that can't be!"

Axel gave me a level look and nodded. "It's true. If you defect and the organization catches you, they'll kill you."

"Dear god..." I was shocked, stunned, afraid. Afraid for my children, wondering what would happen to them if I defected. I shivered just thinking about it.

"Now you see why I never wanted to tell you," Axel said. "The organization has a darker side to it."

I looked up at him, fear in my eyes. "Do they send out an assassin?"

Pain filled Axel's eyes and he looked away. I knew the answer to that question. I gripped my hands together, dreading the answer I found out. Axel would be send out to kill Roxas and Xion if he found them.

"Makes you think twice about loving me, huh?" There was sarcasm in his voice as he said it. There was no hint of amusement in his eyes as he looked at me for answer.

I glared up at him. "That doesn't change a thing, Axel. I still love you."

Axel laughed dryly. "You still love me even after I told you what my job is?"

"Yes, I do," I said stubbornly.

"That takes a lot of courage to say that, Lex." He smirked at me in a playful manner. I was still angry at him for thinking that I wouldn't still love him for being assassin but I couldn't help smile up at him.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. Axel smiled and held me against him. I snuggled against him.

"I meant what I said," I told him.

"About?"

"Roxas and Xion. And me saying that I love you."

Axel sighed. "I know and I thank you for staying with me. I'm sorry if I worried you."

I smiled. "I'm just glad you back. I missed you."

He laughed pulling me onto his lap. Axel kissed me hungrily. "I missed you, too." He kissed me again, pushing me onto the bed. I smirked into the kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist. Axel pulled away and smiled at me, the mischievous glint in his green eyes coming back.

"I think I ignored you long enough," he said seductively his hand tracing the zipper on my cloak.

I raised a brow. "How do you figure?" I asked, shivering slightly under his touch.

He leaned forward again and whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Axel!" I said flustered.

"It's okay Lex if your not ready," he said untangling himself. He was ready to get up when I grabbed his arm. Axel looked down at me, eye brow raised. I pulled him back down on the bed and gave him a passionet kiss filled with lust and hunger. Axel smirked and applied more pressure to the kiss.

"I take it your ready," he said breathlessly. I nodded.

"Yes."

"I'll be gentle."

Moans filled the air a few minutes later. Discarded clothing laid on the floor. Axel was true to his word. The love making is something else. I never felt this way before in my life. His touch is gentle, filled with warmth. His kisses are like milk chocolate, sweet and exciting. His touch left me trembling and I always wanted more. A few hours later, we were tired but felt refreshed.

I rested my head on his bare chest, smiling. Axel placed his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Get some sleep, princess," he said. "We'll be needing the energy to help Dem and Larx with the kids."

"They'll be happy to see you," I told him, yawning. I snuggled closer and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

"Axel!" the twins cried seeing their favorite redhead. Fox and Chix ran to him and threw their arms around his legs. Axel bent down, picked them up and hugged them.

"It's good to see you, too," he told them, smiling. "Hey Demyx. Hey Laxene."

Larxene smiled. "It's good to see you up and about again," she said.

"Yeah we were worried about you man," Demyx agreed.

"Lex had to knock some sense into me." Axel smiled and winked at me.

"I'm just glad your back," I said. I turned to Demyx and Larxene. "Thanks for watching them."

"No prob."

"So, does anyone have any missions today?" I asked out of the blue.

"No why? You have something in mind?"

I gave them mischievous grin. "Oh yeah."

Everyone shared a look, wondering what I had up my sleeve.

"Where we going mommy?" Chix asked.

"That's a surprise. I think everyone needs a little vacation."

"Sounds good," Larxene said. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as everyone is dressed," I answered.

"Dressed?" Demyx asked confused."

I pointed to the cloaks that we wore. "I think we need to blend in a little, don't you think?"

"Oh," they said in unison. Everyone headed to their bedrooms to get changed. We met back in the hallway. I wore a dark blue tank top with a silver moon and stars on it, black baggy pants and boots. I wore my hair in it's usual pony tail. Axel's necklace is in full view.

"Nice necklace, mom," Fox said. She wore a soft yellow tank top and white shorts and sneakers. Chix wore a dark red shirt and brown shorts. Larxene wore a light blue summer dress and white sandles. Demyx wore a ocean green shirt and jeans. Axel wore a red shirt and black dress pants and shoes.

"Already?" I asked opening a portal.

"Yes," they answered. I smirked.

"Good. Let's get going."

_To be continued..._

**Authors' note:** What is the surprise trip? Will the information that Axel shared with Lex changer her mind about the organization? What does the organization have in store for the Hunter Family? Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Lex comes to realize that the organization isn't such a nice place. She's slowly learning that the organization has something else planned than just looking for hearts. What could it be? I posted up my last two pics for now. There will be more. I'm thinking about doing a Christmas special for this fic. Let me know what you think. Enjoy and please review!

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Welcome to Travers Town!" The Mayor greeted us, his smile widening by the second. He gave us a map of the town that showed all the districts.

"Thanks," I told him and turned to the others. "Where would you like to go first? My treat."

"Can we go to the shops first mommy?" The twins asked giving me their trade mark puppy dog look.

"Can we, Lex?" Larxene and Demyx joined the twins. All four of them held their hands together in a begging gesture. I smirked, laughing.

"What do you think Axel?" Axel rolled his eyes playfully.

"Let's bring the kids to the shops," he said ruffling up the twins hair.

"YAY!"

"Since when did I have four kids?" I asked shaking my head. Demyx laughed and Larxene threw her arm around my shoulders and gave me a noogie.

"Hey!"

"Whose kid am I, Lex?" Larxene laughed. "Remember I'm older than you."

"By a year!" I swatted her hands away and smooth my hair back into place, grinning. "Let's get going."

"Mommy?" Chix asked grabbing my hand.

I looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Can you put me on your shoulders please?" I nodded. I picked him up and placed Chix on my shoulders. "Better?"

"Way better!"

We headed down the street, passing a bunch of people. We finally entered the district with all the shops. It also had a single hotel that rated pretty good for service.

"What shop do you want to go in first?" I asked.

"Book store!"

"Music store!"

"Toy store!"

I sighed putting Chix down. "We'll be able go to all of them, no worries."

"How long are we staying here?" Axel wanted to know.

"Two days. We'll be staying in the hotel."

"Wow Lex," Demyx said stunned. "Your really going all out for this?"

I nodded. "Sure am!"

Larxene and Demyx smiled at each other. They looked like they were up to something.

"We'll take the kids with us," Demyx began his grin widening.

"While you and Axel go and have some fun," Larxene finished, smiling widely. "We'll meet back here for dinner and head to the hotel. Okay?"

I stared at her.

"Uh..." I began and Axel cut in. "Love too! We'll see you soon." With that Axel steered me away from the others and headed down the street. I looked up at Axel curiously.

"What was that about?"

"They're giving us some alone time," he said. I blushed slightly and Axel laughed, placing a arm around my shoulders. He leaned forward and whispered, "And don't worry they're will be some 'private' fun later on." I didn't need an imagination to figure out what he was talking about. There was still a light pain in my lower half but it was a good pain.

"So, where do you want to go first dear?" I tapped my chin, thinking.

"Let's see...How about there?" I pointed to a small shop. The white sign said, Romance of the Heart. The building is painted red with light pink shutters. Romantic music is playing.

The sign listed a few activities: Tunnel of Love, Valentine Pictures, Romance themed jewelry and a few others like, *cough* condoms *cough, cough*

I started to rethink about going in when I saw the last part. "Better yet let's go somewhere else..." I tried to pull Axel away but it felt like I was trying to move a boulder. He wouldn't budge! His eyes widen slightly as Axel read the last part and grinned mischievously at me.

"What's the matter, honey?" he asked, grinning. "I thought you wanted to go in." I looked away, flustered.

"Maybe another time..." I mumbled.

Axel raised a brow at me curiously. "If it's about earlier don't worry I used one." I finally looked at him, not sure to be relieved or not.

"Can Nobodies even have kids?"

Yes I thought about having more kids when I married but then I became a Nobody and the thought only came to me when I saw the sign.

Axel nodded in understanding. "I'm not really sure," he said truthfully. "It never really crossed my mind. Why?"

I shrugged. "No reason. I never saw kid nobodies so I wasn't sure."

"You sure there's nothing else?" Axel rested a hand under my chin and lifted it till our eyes met. "You can talk to me, you know."

I smiled warmly at him. "I know and I thank you." I rested a hand on his forearm. "You still up to going inside?"

"Yeah."

The store is very fluffy and very...girlie or I thought so. Shelves filled with heart shaped bottles and different scent candles. Bracelets, earrings, necklaces, and every other piece of jewelery you could think of hung from racks and glass cases. Stuffed animals of every kind sat on their separate shelves. Near the entrance is the Valentine booth and near the back is the entrance to the Tunnel of Love. A elderly woman, dressed in a colorful gypsy outfit, walked up to greet us.

"Good afternoon," the woman said smiling. "How can I help you?"

"We're just looking right now," Axel said pleasantly. "Unless..." He turned to me. "Do you want to check out the Tunnel of Love?"

"Sure," I said. I turned to the woman. "How much is it?"

The old woman smiled up at us. "For you, free. Come this way."

Axel and I shared a look and followed the woman. The woman pulled back the pink curtains, revealing a sturdy boat with pin and red seats. Axel helped me in first and followed right behind.

"Make sure you keep your hands and feet in at all times," the woman reminded us. "And have a great time, you two love birds."

The curtain fell back into place, leaving us in total darkness. The boat started to move slowly down the tunnel. Pink, Red and Whit lights blinked in front of us, illuminating the tunnel. Paper cut outs of Cupid, hearts and roses plastered the walls. Soft music played in the back ground.

"Wow," I said looking around. "This is pretty..."

"Weird," Axel said. I punched his shoulder playfully. He placed a hand on his shoulder as if it actually hurt and grinned. "What it is. Even _you_ have to admit it."

I chuckled. "Okay, it's a bit fluffy even a little too girlie but it's cute in a way."

Axel raised a brow. "Who knew you had a romantic streak," he said laughing wrapping a arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Your not the only one," I said.

"Remind me before we leave to buy some more condoms."

I buried my face in his chest and laughed.

The rest of the ride went pretty well. We didn't really say anything but enjoyed the others company. Going through the tunnel made us feel calm and happy. When the ride was over Axel asked me wait outside while he bought his 'protection'. I'm sorry but saying the actual word made me feel uncomfortable. I leaned against the bridge, watching the people walk by.

"You ready to go?" Axel asked walking up to me.

"Yeah. Where do you want to go this time?" I asked, trying to ignore the good size bag in his hand.

_Jeez_, I thought. _Did he buy her out or something?_

"Let's go to the park for awhile."

The park is quiet and calming. There's a pretty good sized water fountain in the middle of the park. Axel and I sat on a bench, watching the water.

"It's pretty," I said watching the rainbow in the shifting water.

Axel snorted. "I don't know how you can find water pretty."

I chuckled. "It's pretty in it's own way, Axel. It's the same with fire. It's pretty but also very dangerous."

Axel grinned. "That sounds a lot like me."

"I wouldn't call you pretty, though," I said teasingly. Axel looked at me shocked.

"Oh and how would describe me, Lex?" he asked.

"Hot and sexy."

"That's more like it." Axel purred in my ear and kissed the crook of my neck. "I have something for you." He opened the bag at his feet and pulled out a medium sized red bear with heart in it's paws. The heart said, I love you.

"Oh Axel," I said stunned. "It's beautiful. Thank you." I hugged and gave him a kiss on the lips. Axel returned it, smiling.

"Glad you liked it. So, you ready to go and meet up with the others yet."

I pouted playfully at him. "Aw do we have to?"

Axel laughed. "Yes we do. Come on or else Larxene will have a cow."

We met up with the others in front of the toy store. Larxene and Demyx were coming out with the kids behind them. Fox held her cloth doll to her and I saw there was a new outfit on it. Chix had a box full of trading cards. Larxene has a bog full of books and Demyx had a small bag that held about two or three CD's.

"How did it go?" I asked them giving the twins a hug.

"Fine. Nice bear," Larxene pointed to the bear in my arm. She gave a knowing smirk as she looked between me and Axel. Her blues sparkled and it clearly said, "I want details." I laughed softly and nodded.

Demyx looked confused not understanding what was being said or not not was being said and just shrugged. Axel wore the same expression for a second before it dawned on him. He smirked and tightened his grip on my hand. It dawned on me that I haven't told my kids that Axel and I were dating. I was mentally kicking myself for not telling them.

_How could I forget telling them? God, I'm an idiot!_ I thought.

"Mommy, you okay?" Fox asked tugging my hand. "Your awfully quiet."

I looked around to see that everyone had been staring at me, wondering why I went silent all of the sudden. I gave them a sheepish smile.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean space out like that."

Larxene gave me a leveled look. "What were you thinking about?"

I sighed and turned to look at the twins. "When we get to the hotel I need to speak to you."

The twin looked worried. "Did we do something wrong?" Chix asked. I shook my head and gave them a reassuring smile.

"No you didn't. There's something important that we need to talk about." The twins sighed, relieved.

"Okay."

Axel, Demyx and Larxene gave me a puzzled look. "I'll explain later," I told them. "So, who's hungry?"

Dinner was great. It was full of happy laughter and jokes. Once everyone was done, I paid the bill and we left. I paid for two rooms. In each room is a separate room type area that held two beds in each. The twins would be rooming with Larxene and Demyx and I would be sharing a room with Axel. I was helping the twins get settled for bed when I popped the question.

"Kids," I began shutting the door behind me. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay," they said and sat on their beds. I bit my lip and scratched the back of my head, wondering how I word this.

"What do you think of Axel?"

Fox and Chix stared at me for a second before answering. "We like him."

"He's like a father to us," Chix said smiling.

"A father that we never had," Fox added. "And we know the reason why your asking us this."

I raised a brow, curious as to how they know that I would ask them about Axel.

Before I could say anything, Fox spoke up again. "You love him, right? And the reason why your asking is because you feel guilty about not telling us that you two have been dating for a few days. You wanted to know how we felt about him."

I was shocked, really. I knew they were smart but...Damn! I didn't realize how smart they were. Note to self: Don't underestimate your kids. They intend to know things. Fox and Chix smiled at me, trying to hold back their laughter.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded, still stunned at how perceptive they were. I had to admit I was little creeped out but I smiled slightly.

"If your happy with him mom go for it," Chix said. "We totally think that you dating Axel is great. You need someone in your life to love and care for you. Axel fits the bill. Plus we seen how you two look at each other."

I blushed, feeling like I was the kid and they were my parents. How the hell did the roles switch I'll never know.

"So I'm guessing that having Axel in our lives is a good thing?" I asked, my smile widening.

"Yup!" the twins said together. I sighed and shook my head, laughing.

"Good." I gave them each a hug and kiss on the head.

"Do you really love him, mom?" they wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Glad to hear it. Good night."

I tucked the twins in bed and headed to my room. Larxene literally pounced on me when I stepped into the room. We landed on the floor with a muffled thud, thanks to the really thick carpet, with me on the bottom and Larxene sitting on top of me with her arms folded and gave a superior smile. Now I was really creeped out when she smiled like that. It reminded me of the Superior and I really wanted to forget him right now for personal reasons.

I looked up at her, fingers tapping the floor. "I seriously hope there is a good reason why you tackled me, sis. If there isn't, I'm seriously going to tickle you till your out of breath and begging me to stop," I said smiling lightly.

She smirked down at me. "That threat would be more believable without the smile, you know."

"I know. Could you please get off me now? It's getting hard to breath down here."

Larxene got off and helped me to my feet. "Thanks."

"So what did you have to talk to the twins about?" Demyx asked. "It was pretty quiet over-" Axel wrapped a hand over the blonds mouth, silencing him. He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Ah don't mind him, love," Axel began. "He's being a chatterbox as usual." He glanced down at the blond and gave him 'Don't go there' look.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine. They already knew what I was going to ask and they're fine with it."

All three of them looked at me, curiously.

"About?" Larxene asked.

"About dating me," Axel said looking at me. "Am I right?"

I nodded. "Yes. They think of you as a father figure to them."

Axel looked truly happy. Demyx and Larxene smiled warmly, glad to know that the twins liked Axel to the point of thinking him as a father.

"That's great, Lex!" Larxene said happily. Her blue eyes sparkled as she said it.

Demyx laughed. "What's next marriage? A few kids along the way?"

I inwardly flinched at the last part. No one noticed it. I felt a pang in my chest and gripped my shirt tightly, sighing lowly. Demyx didn't know it but he hit a sensitive spot. I still clung to the meager hope that I would one day have more kids. It's true I never saw Nobody kids but Organization XIII isn't exactly the place to raise kids but that didn't mean that Nobody children couldn't be born.

Larxene yawned. "Well I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning." She left.

Demyx gave us a smile. "I guess I'll be hitting the sack, too. Night." The door closed behind him, leaving me and Axel alone.

"Do they really think of me as a father?" Axel wanted to know.

"Yes," I answered sitting on the edge of the bed. I unlaced my boots and slid them off, flexing my toes. "They really like you, Axel. I mean it." I leaned back against the headboard. Axel took a seat next to me, taking off his shirt and boots.

"It still comes as a shock, that's all. I really don't know anything about being a father."

I smiled at him. "It's okay. I didn't know anything about being a mother but I tried. When you came, our lives are better. We owe you big time."

Axel smirked. "There is a way for you to show your appreciation." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I smirked and returned it, placing my hands on his chest.

"A little help here would be nice," he said tugging playfully at my tank top. I raised my arms and Axel slid off my top, revealing my blue sports bra. Axel waisted no time in reclaiming my lips with his own. I moaned softly. A few seconds later, Axel stripped down to his green boxers and I was just in my bra and undies. I sat on top of him, leaning forward as I kissed him softly. Axel leaned against the headboard, arms resting on the edge, letting me do all the work. I swear men can be lazy at times!

One of life's many lessons are: If you plan on doing some 'private fun' with your chosen partner make sure you put up a sign or something on the door. Well guess what, we didn't and that's how...

The door opened and a sharp gasp made us stop and looked towards the door.

Larxene and Demyx stood in the doorway, stunned. They blushed wickedly as they saw Axel and me just about naked and close to making love. I blushed from embarrassment. Axel had the nerve to look calm. He actually smiled and waved at them!

"Hi guys!" he said as if nothing was wrong.

"S-Sorry!" Larxene gasped covering her eyes and looking away.

"We should have knocked!" Demyx replied also looking away. "Um, see you in the morning!" The door closed with a bang.

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. Axel chuckled.

"Next time I'll the put the stupid "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door," I mumbled. "God that was embarrassing!"

Axel didn't say anything. He just laughed.

* * *

"Um morning everyone," I said as I joined the others for breakfast in the huge dining room of the hotel. Larxene and Demyx blushed when they saw me and murmured a good morning. They were still suffering from the side affects from last night. I couldn't blame them.

"Are Chix and Fox still sleeping?" I asked looking around the table, not seeing them and Axel.

"Axel went to wake them," Demyx said sipping his water. Larxene coughed into her hand and turned to look at me.

"Um about last night," she began. "We're sorry about that."

I shook my head. "No it's my fault for putting on the damn sign. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"We knew you were dating..." Demyx trailed off and turned away too embarrassed to say the rest.

"It's fine, really. Could we not say anything in front of the kids?"

They nodded. A few minutes later Axel came down with the kids.

"Morning" I said hugging the twins. "Did you sleep good?"

"Great!" Fox said smiling up at me her green eyes sparkling.

Chix smiled and nodded but there was questioningly look in his eyes. "Mom what was all the that noise coming from your room last night? The bed was shaking and I heard moaning."

Akward silence...

How do you explain to your kid that your parent and their partner were fooling around? Erm...

Fox elbowed her brother in the side. She gave him a look when he was ready to protest and shut up. "You were having a dream last night, bro. Remember you told me about this morning? You said it was monsters moaning and chains rattling."

Thank you Fox! I was pretty much doing the jig at that moment. They others sighed in relief, too.

Chix looked like he was ready to argue but didn't. He nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess it was dream." He frowned a little but was soon replaced by cheerful smile. "So what are we doing today?"

* * *

The rest of the vacation went pretty smoothly. On the last day of it, Axel took Demyx and Chix for a guys day out, leaving Larxene, Fox and me by ourselves.

"So a whole day to ourselves and no boys," Larxene said smiling. "So what are we going to do?"

"Hmmm..." I took out my bag of munny and counted it. I still had more over a thousand munny left but what to do with it. Hmmm...

"Good question," I said.

Fox raised her hand as if she was in school, waving it eagerly.

"What is it Fox?"

Fox grinned Cheshire cat smile and her green eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I have an idea. Do we have any water balloons and a giant metal portable tub?"

* * *

Axel, Demyx and Chix were exiting the Sporting Goods store. They didn't buy anything just looked around.

Demyx saw a glint over head and looked up but saw nothing. Axel looked at the young man, curiously.

"What's up Dem?" he asked. Chix stood next to Axel, also looking at Melodious Nocturne.

"I have the weirdiest feeling that we're being watched."

"Watched? How?"

"Who's watching us Demyx?" Chix asked.

Demyx shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing. So where do you want to go next?"

Before anyone could answer a bunch of colored objects fell around them, breaking open and splashing them with water.

"What the?!" Axel yelled, drenched.

"Water balloons?" Chix said wiping the water from his eyes.

"Looks like it," Demyx said picking up a shredded piece of a balloon. "But why would someone throw balloons at us?"

"Ask them." Axel pointed up, smirking slightly.

Demyx and Chix looked up and laughed.

Larxene, Fox and I were laughing pretty hard seeing them all wet.

"Mom? Aunt Larxene? Fox?"

"Hows the weather down there?" Larxene asked waving.

"Want to find out?" Demyx yelled up. A portal opened and all three disappeared into it. A portal opened behind us and they guys stepped out, smirking.

"That was a nasty trick you pulled," Axel said wagging his finger at us. "I think it's time for a little payback."

"Oh yeah!" Chix agreed grabbing two water balloons from the bucket. Axel grabbed a few and Demyx also took some.

"We'll see about that," I retorted playfully. "You ready?"

"Let's do this!" Fox and Larxene said together grabbing some balloons.

Balloons exploded everywhere, drenching everyone further. Larxene dodged a balloon that was thrown at her by Demyx. I did a back flip, dodging one as it exploded where I stood. Axel went after me with two water balloons. I dodged one but was hit in the back by the other. I grinned and tossed one at him. The balloon bounced off his boot and burst open.

"I thought you didn't like water?" I asked.

"Very funny!"

30 minutes later...

The water balloons were gone and everyone is soaked. I sat on the ground, breathing heavily and laughing.

"That was fun," Demyx said smiling. He turned to Axel. "You look like a drowned rat."

"Stuff it water boy," he said smirking.

"Okay everyone," I said standing. "We better head back to the hotel before we catch a cold. We have to head back to Castle Oblivion."

Everyone nodded. I opened a portal and let the others go in first. I followed after them and the portal closed behind us. I opened another and we entered the room where the kids slept. Everyone went to their own rooms and changed. We met back at the entrance of the hotel. I gave the key back and left with others. We headed to the entrance of town and Demyx opened a portal. We entered and Demyx soon followed. Larxene opened a portal and we all stepped out into one of the castles white hallways.

"Home sweet home," Larxene said sarcastically. "Well I'm going to hang out in my room for a bit. Thanks for the vacation, Lex." She waved good bye and left with her bag of goods.

"I guess that's my cue to leave as well," Demyx said. "Thanks for taking me."

"No problem," I told him. "Glad you had fun." He nodded and headed down the hallway.

"You want to play chutes and ladders Fox?" Chix asked his sister.

"Sure. We'll see you later mom and Axel," Fox said waving as she followed her brother to their bedroom.

"Have fun" I told them.

"And stay out of trouble," Axel said smiling as the twins headed down the hall. He turned to me. "So what do you want to do?"

Before I could answer his cell went off and Axel grumbled. "Well so much for alone time. I have a mission."

I smiled up at him. "Okay. Just make sure you come back in one piece okay?" He laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

"I promise. I'll see you went I get back." Axel opened a portal and disappeared.

I sighed and went to my room to put my stuff away. I placed the bear that Axel got for me on my bed and pulled on my cloak and headed to the study. I entered the room and saw that someone had been currently been using it but had forgotten their papers on the desk. I passed the desk and my sleeve knocked over some papers onto the floor. I swore silently and bent to pick them up. Just as I was picking them up something caught my eye.

"Huh? What's this?" I wondered eyes scanning the words. As I read my eyes widen in surprise, anger, hatred, and fear. My teeth clenched and I shook violently.

"Dear God..."

Footsteps heading this way. I stuffed the papers in my shirt and portalout of the room to my bedroom. I put up Do Not Disturb sign on my door and sat down on my bed, reading the papers. I really started to understand why Axel didn't want to tell me what they did to those that defected. I also understood that Roxas was the only one who truly left the organization.

Tears ran down my sheeks thinking of my friend, Xion.

"Oh Xion," I whispered gripping the papers tightly in my hand. "What did those bastards do to you?"

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note: **Lex has started to understand what Organization XIII really is. What are her plans? Is she really going to defect? What will happened to those that she cares about? Find out in Chapter Ten! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I am making a Christmas Special called Nobodies Christmas. Lex and the others will be in it and a surprise has been thrown in. I'll put it up when I'm finished. Make sure to keep an eye out for it. Make sure to check out my pics on my profile. I'll be adding more. Lex is coming to a decision. Will she stay with the organization or will she leave?

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Mommy can we make cookies today?" Fox asked sitting on my right knee.

"No," Chix said frowning. "Can we make brownies instead?" Chix sat on my left knee.

It was mid morning and three days have past and Axel has yet returned. Larxene and Demyx were also away on missions. Xigbar was the only one left that I could truly talk to besides my kids. Being around the other members unnerved me. Ever since I read those papers I been on my guard. I started not to trust them.

"We'll make both," I told them, smiling. We were in the library, reading. I wanted to take the kids out for some exercises and fresh air but the Superior wanted me here. I guess my next mission will be coming up soon. I just hope by the time it did Axel, Larxene or Demyx would be back. We put the books back and headed into the kitchen. Within the hour the smell of fresh baked goodies wafted through the air and in came Xigbar. He loved it when I baked cookies or any other sweets. I was surprised that he had a wicked sweet tooth.

He sniffed the air and smiled. "How did I guess it was you doingthe baking," Xigbar said. "As usual it smells great."

I chuckled. "Thanks. Go on ahead and sit down. The cookies and brownies should be done pretty soon." The timer beeped. I grabbed some oven mitts, opened the oven door and pulled out two cookie sheets and a pan of brownies. I shut the door with the tip of my boot and placed the goods on the counter. I pulled the mittens off and turned to the kids.

"Go and make sure you wash your hands," I told them.

"Aw do we have to?" Chix asked, frowning. I raised a brow at him.

"Yes, you do if you want a brownie."

Chix sighed and Fox drag him to the bathroom. Xigbar chuckled as he watched them leave. I was surprised to see that the twins liked him. Xigbar wasn'tbad or anything. He was just hard to talk to. He was extremely hard to talk to when we first came to the organization three weeks ago, today. I was shocked. Time was flying without me even knowing it. A lot has happened during those weeks and I wouldn't tradethem for anything.

"They're good kids," he said. "They definitely liven up the place."

"They are," I said setting a mug of warm tea in front of him. "Enjoy."

Xigbar nodded his thanks and took a sip and sighed in pleasure. "Ah just what I needed. Thanks."

I nodded and started to put the cookies on a plate. The kids came back and joined their friend at the table. I brought them their snacks and grabbed a mug for myself. The cell went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"I want you to bring up some food for Namine" Superior ordered._ Click.

_Ah_, I thought. _I'm finally be able to meet the mystery child. I wonder what she likes?_

I went to work after I put my phone away. I made a grilled cheese sandwich and some soup. Putting those on a tray, I turned to Xigbar.

"Could you watch the kids for a sec? I gotta bring this up to Namine."

"Sure."

I nodded my thanks and opened a portal. The portal closed behind me and I opened up another and stepped out. I stood in front of a brown door and knocked on it.

"Enter," a pleasant voice said. I opened the door and entered the white room. The white walls were decorated with drawings of people and places. White curtains billowed around the window. The room had the necessities but that was pretty much it. A girl of elven or twelve sat on a chair near the table, drawing with a grey crayon. She had white blond hair that ended at her shoulders. I couldn't see her eyes because she was concentraiting on her picture. She wore a white sleeveless dress that ended at her knees and white sandals. I cleared my throat and the girl looked up shocked at first but smiled when she saw me.

"Hello," she said her blue eyes sparkled merrily. "You must be Lex Hunter. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Yes and you must be Namine. I've heard a lot about you," I said putting the tray on the table. "But I must say I'm a little shocked."

Namine chuckled. "Oh? How so?"

"Superior made you sound like a witch, a horrible person. But that can't be true." I smiled kindly at her. "Your just a cute girl."

Namine eyes widen in surprise. "No one ever called me that before," she whispered lowered her head. I raised a brow at this.

_How could anyone be mean to this girl?_ I wondered. _She seems so innocent. She acts as if no one showed her any kindness before._

I bent down on my knees, place a finger under her chin and raised it gently. Her blue eyes met mine. I smiled at her.

"Why did you say that? Don't you know who I am? I'm a witch. I mess with people's memories."

"I know exactly who you are, Namine," I said. "But that doesn't really matter to me."

"Why?" she asked.

I scratched the back of my head, thinking of what to say. The way she looked up at me! Man! Her eyes held something that I didn't see very often. There was fading hope, a dying hope. I didn't know what but it got to me. There was a pang inside of me where my heart used to be. No it wasn't a pang it was an urge. An urge to protect this girl.

"Well...for starters you seem like a nice and gentle girl. Someone who hates to fight. Someone who doesn't like to see others fight. You seem peaceful. As for me not caring that your a witch well I really don't think your a witch. Even if you are a witch that doesn't mean a thing. It doesn't define who you are."

"But I'm a nobody like you."

I shook my head. "Not really unless your a mother of two and your boyfriend is a pyromaniac."

She laughed. "Yes we are different but the same in many ways," Namine said. "I'm glad to have met you, Lex. I hope we can speak again."

"I would like that," I said standing. "Well you better eat while your food is warm. I'll come by later to pick up the dishes. Bye."

Namine waved as I entered the portal. I waved back at her and left.

The afternoon came and it went pretty smoothly. Demyx, Larxene and Axel has not returned yet and Xigbar left for a mission after lunch time. I was thinking of what I should do now and I thought it would be okay for the kids to meet Namine.

"Hey kids," I said entering the twins room. "What are you doing?"

"Just rolling the ball around," Fox said from the floor.

"Bor-ing," Chix whined. "I miss Axel and the others."

I smiled. "I know sweetie," I told him. "I miss them, too. Would you like to meet someone new?" That defiantly got their attention.

"Like who?"

I grinned. "Her name is Namine and she's very sweet. I think she's a little lonely and bet she would love to have some friends to play with."

"Okay!"

I opened a portal and let them enter and followed. The portal closed behind us and I opened another. We were outside Namine's door. I knocked.

"Come in," Namine called. "Oh! Welcome back Lex."

"Thanks Namine," I said. "I want you to meet someone. Fox and Chix meet my friend Namine."

"Hello," the twins said smiling.

"Hello." Namine smiled at them.

"She's pretty mom," Chix said smiling up at me.

"I hope you don't mind if I brought the kids up to keep you company for a while."

"Not at all. So what would you like to do?" Namine asked.

We played various games that evening and all the way till it was the kids bed times. Namine and the twins got a long great and it looked like they had a lot of fun. I watched them play, having a grand old time. Namine looked like she didn't have this much fun in a long time. She looked like a carefree child with not a care in the world. Finally it was time to put the kids to bed.

"Good night Namine!" the twins yelled hugging their new friend.

"Good night and thank you," Namine told them, smiling. She looked up at me. "Thank you for bringing them play. I never had this much fun in a while."

"I'm glad you had fun," I said. I surprised her by giving the girl a hug. Namine stiffened at first but returned it. "If you ever need any help with anything let me know and I'll help anyway I can."

"Thank you."

We left shortly after. Fox and Chix changed into their pajama's, brushed their teeth and slipped into bed. They were sound asleep when their heads hit the pillows. I smiled, watching them. I closed the door behind me and headed into my room. I took a quick shower and headed to bed. I didn't know how long I slept but there was a dip in the bed and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. I turned quickly, shocked.

"Axel you scared me," I said once I found out it was him. "How was the mission?"

Axel shrugged. "It went fine. How is everything going with you?" he asked. "I missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you, too." I traced the bridge of his nose with a finger eyes never leaving his. Axel leaned forward and kissed me softly. His tongue ran over the bottom of my lip and I opened my mouth. Axel slipped his tongue in. I moaned into the kiss gripping the front of his cloak. Axel held me close to him, deepening the kiss. He pulled away.

"Could you sing a song for me?"

"Sure," I told him. I cleared my throat and began.

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home_

_Chorus:_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me_

_(chorus)_

_Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancing  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing_

_(chorus)_

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me_

_(Like a Prayer is own by Madonna.)_

By the time I finished Axel was sound asleep. I smiled at him.

_He looks so innocent,_ I thought. _Like a child._

I leaned forward and kissed him in the bridge of his nose. "Good night love," I whispered and laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up mom and Axel!" the twins yelled. They bounced up and down on us. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Axel opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the excited twins. He yawned. "What's happening?"

"Aunt Larxene and Demyx are back!"

Axel blinked. "Okay." He turned and saw that I was still asleep and smirked.

"Let your mom sleep for a while longer."

"To late now," I said sitting up. "I'm already awake. Morning Fox and Chix. Sleep well?"

"Yup!" Chix said and smiled. "Let's go and meet them now. Please?"

"Quit begging Chix!" Fox scolded. "They just woke up and I'm sure Axel just got back last night. He probably still needs sleep."

Chix looked guilty at that. "I-I didn't know. I-I'm sorry I woke you Axel."

Axel smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair playfully. "Don't worry about it."

Just then Larxene and Demyx ran into the room. They were all smiles when they saw all four of us together.

"Thought you might be here still," Larxene said smirking. "Hope we're not interrupting."

I rolled my eyes at her and pointed at the kids, raising a brow that pretty much said, "Why would we? There are kids here you know."

"How was it?" I asked. "Did the mission go well?"

"Yeah," Demyx said and turned to Axel. "Glad to know that you made it back in one piece."

I looked between them. I was curious but didn't ask.

Axel grinned at the blond. "Yeah well no need to go into gory details now. Who's ready for breakfast?"

All of us marched down stairs and into the kitchen. The left over goodies from yesterday were gone and I wasn't surprised one bit. But I was surprised to see Luxord with Xigbar at the table. They looked up when we entered. Luxordhard gaze met with mine. It was as if he knew something that I didn't. He smirked, his eyes going to my flat stomach and raised to meet mine again. I gave him a curious look and he shrugged. Luxord finished his breakfast and left.

"Okay what was that about?" Larxene asked me.

"Who knows," I answered. "Right now I just want to eat something. Mornign Xig."

Xigbar nodded at me. "Morning Lex." He resumed reading the newspaper.

Breakfast was cereal that morning. For some reason I just couldn't eat very much. I guess I wasn't that hungry. I could feel Larxene watching me. I looked up at her.

"Is something wrong Lex? Your usually a lot hungrier than this," she said. Everyone else is eating eggs, bacon and home fries. It usually made my mouth water but now it made feel like I was going to puke. What is going on with me?

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm just not that hungry."

She nodded.

My cell rang. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_"I want you to bring some breakfast to Namine." _The line went dead. I shrugged and put away the phone.

"Who was that mom?" Fox asked eating her second helping of home fries.

"Superior. He wants me to bring food up to Namine."

Larxene, Demyx and Axel looked at me shocked.

"You have to bring food to the witch?" Demyx asked his fork half way to his mouth.

I raised a brow. "Yes. Why?"

"Don't you know what she's capable of? She can change around people's memories!" Larxenegasped. Axel didn't say anything but just stared. They all reminded me of scared baby rabbits. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on everyone!" I said standing. "Your acting like scared children."

"But it's true!" Demyx whined. "She is a witch!"

"She's also dangerous," Axel added. "I wonder why the Superior wants you to be her care giver?"

I shrugged, putting food on a tray. "Don't know. And I really don't know why your all getting scared. She's just a child and very sweet, too."

"How can you say that?"

I looked at them firmly. "Maybe it's because I'm a mother and maybe I feel connected to her. I don't know. All I can say is that she's a good kid and I'm glad to have met her. Fox and Chix met her and they like her."

"WHAT!?"

"The kids met her? Are you nuts!" Axel demanded.

I glared at him, placing a hand on my hip. "I do not appreciate being called nuts, Axel. And yes the kids have met her. Yesterday. They got along fine. Now if you excuse me I have a job to do." I grabbed the tray and stomped out of the room. I opened a portal to Namine's room and entered. I stood outside her door and knocked.

"Come in Lex," Namine called from the other side. I opend the door.

"Hope you hungry," I called happily as I sat the tray down on the table. "Drawing as usual."

Namine gave me a smile. "I'm sorry about your friends."

I shrugged not surprised she knew what went down in the kitchen. "They'll get over it. What are you drawing this time?"

I peeked over her shoulder and saw it was drawing of a bunch of people...wait a minute that's...

"Us? You drew Axel, you, the kids and me? But who am I holding?"

Namine gave me a knowing smile. "That's a surprise."

I gave her a curious look. My cell rang again. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_"Meet me in the meeting room." _The line went dead. I sighed and pocket my phone.

"Sorry to cut this short Namine but I have to get going," I said. Namine rested a hand on my arm.

"It's okay," she said. "You better go now. I don't want to get you into trouble."

I smiled at her. "I'll see you later. I'll make sure to bring the kids, too."

"Can't wait."

I opened a portal and entered. I opened another portal and appeared in front of the doors. I raised my hand to knock but stopped. I heard muffled voices. I pressed my ear to the door.

_"What are we going to do with Lex?" asked someone. _

_"She's getting too close to the truth," said another. "That and she's making fast friends with the witch."_

_"She must be stopped at all costs."_

_A voice snickered. "What are you goingto do? Send Axel after her? They are dating now and he loves those kids of hers. It will not be easy. Her sister and Demyx will protect her."_

_Agreed murmurs. "Whatever we do we must do it fast. It's a shame she would have made a good leader of the new world. A world of NOBODIES!"_

I covered my mouth, gasping silently behind it. I backed away slowly and ran down the stairs.

_What do they mean?_ I wondered as I entered my room and slamming it shut behind me. _What do they plan to do with me? What are they going to do with the kids? Oh god we have to get out of here and fast!_

"Mommy you in there?" Fox asked knocking softly. "Are you okay?"

I opened the door and saw they were both there and they looked worried.

I shook my head. "Pack your bags," I told them. "And quickly."

Fox and Chix looked like they want ask but they nodded and headed to their room. I pulled a bag from the closet and stuffed my clothes in it. I also stuffed the bear that Axel had given me. I wasn't going to leave it behind. I packed my weapons and stopped. Namine...I wasn't going to leave her. She would be coming with us. I pulled my pack on and entered my kids room. They had their bags filled and had their favorite toys with them.

"Where are we going mommy?" Chix asked.

"To get Namineand then we're leaving. We're heading back to Twilight Town."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later! We have to get Namine first," I said opening a portal. "Get in."

The twins nodded and entered the portal. I followed them and the portal closed behind us. I opened up another portal but this time directly into Namine's room. Namine looked stunned when she saw us.

"Lex what is going on?" she asked.

"Namine do you like it here?" I asked her. "Truthfully, do you like being cooped up in this room? Always by yourself?"

"N-no but it doesn't matter what I want."

I gritted my teeth and marched right up to her. Namine took a step back, stunned. I placed my hands on her shoulders, gently and spoke softly but sternly.

"It does matter, Namine. You matter and what _you _want matters. I'm asking you to come with us. We'll be leaving very shortly and I really want you to come."

Namine thought for a second, looking troubled, confused, and...relief and happiness? She looked up at me and smiled widely.

"I want to come with you and the kids. I want to get out of here," she said.

I nodded and smiled. "Good."

Just than a portal opened and out came the four people that I cared about most. Axel, Larxene, Demyx and Xigbar stood there, shocked. I turned to them one arm around Namine's shoulders and the other pushing the twins behind me. I stood there with a grim look.

They looked hurt, confused and betrayed. Exspecially Larxene and Demyx. Axel and Xigbar faces looked blank but you could see it in their eyes, the emotions boiling inside them.

"Is it true Lex?" Xigbar asked quietly. "Are you leaving the organization? Are you defecting?"

"Yes," I answered. Demyx and Larxene cringed and looked at Axel, wondering what his reaction to all this. Axel gripped his hands, holding back his emotions.

"How could you?" he asked. His voice cold and unfeeling. It hurt, a lot seeing him like this. But I had to do whatever I can to protect my kids and Namine. I hated hurting them but...

My face soften slightly. "I'm sorry, trully. You are the last person I wanted to hurt Axel."

"Stuff it," Axel growled. "I don't want to hear it."

I sighed and opened a portal. I motioned for the others to go in first. I stepped forward and stopped, giving them a pleading look.

"Please..."

Larxene looked away. "Just go."

I looked at them sadly and nodded. "Very well. It was nice knowing you." I stepped into the portal and the portal disappeared behind me.

Axel and the other's stood in Namine's empty room, feeling lifeless or more so than usual.

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note: **So that's it for this chapter. Lexhas left with the kids, leaving a bunch of wounded people behind. What will happen now that Lex has left. What will Organization XIII do now? Will the Superior send Axel to kill Lex? Find out in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the chapter. I posted up my last and final pics for this fic. I hope you enjoyed them. It's been two days since Lex took the kids and left the organization. What will happen now that she's back home? Who will come after her?

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Two days have passed since we left the organization. The twins were happy to be back in Twilight Town...somewhat. I guess it was because of what had happened with Joe Born. I didn't blame them at all. Namine loved the town. It was a whole new experience for her. We were staying at Link's for now. Namine got along with the kids pretty well and took on the roll of big sis. Link and I watched happily as Namine played with the kids. I was seriously thinking about adopting her but I wanted to wait for a bit. I didn't want to rush into things.

"I think you owe me an explanation, Lex," Link said on the second afternoon. The kids were in the living room watching t.v. Link and I sat at the table in the kitchen, sipping tea.

I sighed. I knew it would brought up sooner or later. Link needed to know the truth, the whole truth. I scratched the back of my head, wondering where I should start.

"Very well," I began. "It started a few weeks ago..."

I told him everything. My meeting with Axel, saving the kids from Joe, being turned into a nobody, moving in with the organization, meeting up with my sister Larxene, meeting the others, meeting Namine, what I heard being said about me and how they would get rid of me, me defecting, leaving the others and finally coming here. Link nodded at times telling me that he was listening. He didn't say anything while I talked, just listened.

"And that's it," I said finishing. "Now you know."

Link whistled. "Wow," he said. "Who knew. So what are you going to do now? Get a job? Most importantly, will the organization send someone after you?"

I frowned. "I bet they will. Knowing Superior he'll send someone to bring me back." I sighed again. "As to what I'll do now I'll probably find a job and start saving munny for an apartment or something. I have some munny saved right now which is good."

"You don't think it'll be Axel or one of your friends do you?"

The feeling of dread filled me. "God I hope not," I said placing a hand on my brow. "I don't think I could fight them. Especially Axel."

Link nodded in understanding. "I can give you a job for now. The kids start school tomorrow and tomorrow is one of my busiest days. You can help working the cash register and opening the store, stocking shelves now and then. The pay won't be much but you'll have a roof over your head and food."

"You really do that for us?" I looked hopeful and Link gave me a reassuring smile.

"Of course, Lex. We are family after all," he told me. "Now, go and have fun with the kids. Tomorrow is your first day of work."

I smiled and saluted him. "Aye captain!" Link laughed.

* * *

Four figures stood on the roof of a building across from Link's store. They watched the people who lived there. Especially a certain silver haired woman.

"How could she defect?" a voice asked. The voice is filled with pain. The hooded figure looked at his comrades.

One, smaller than the others, shook their slim and petite shoulders. "That's a good question, Dem."

"There has to be a reason why she defected," said the tallest one. "Lex wouldn't betray us or the organization without reason."

The fourth one growled. "If there was a reason then why did she run away with her tail between her legs? She should have told us!"

"Easy Axel."

"Give me one good reason not to go down there and drag her sorry ass out here. Right now."

"Calm yourself, Axel!"

"Yeah! Let's not jump to conclusions yet. Do you think if we went back to her room we find something that might explain why she left?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"Then let's go!"

Demyx and Larxene headed into the portal, leaving Axel and Xigbar on the roof.

"I'm sure she has a reason, Axel. You just have to trust her," Xigbar told him.

Axel snorted. "I trusted her before and look where it got me." Axel soon disappeared into the portal. Xigbar shook his head and looked down at the store again. He saw me in the window with the kids, smiling and laughing.

"What is your reason for hurting Axel so?" Xigbar wondered to himself. Xigbar soon followed his comrades.

* * *

Monday Morning...

I sat on a stool behind the counter, reading the newspaper. The store has been open for an hour and not a single customer. I sighed, feeling bored. Namine was looking after the twins. Link's kids were at school and Link was busy in the storage room that is located in the basement. I shifted on the stool and turned the page. The bell rang as the front door opened.

I looked up and gasped.

_Oh no_, I thought. _Why him?! Why him?! Shit! Dammit!_

Setzer strode into the shop, looking around. He still look high and mighty as ever. Setzer still looked arrogant. He turned and saw me. He gave me one of his flirtatious smiles that made me want to puke. Speaking of which...I felt sick to my stomach all of the sudden. I bit my lip, squirming and feeling really uncomfortable at the moment.

"Hello Lex," Setzer purred leaning against the counter. "How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Oh...ugh...Excuse me!" I jumped to my feet and ran in back. I had to get to the bathroom and pronto! Thankfully no one was using it. I fell to my knees and threw up breakfast. I felt weak and sweaty at first but as I threw up less I started to feel better. I wiped my mouth with some napkins and washed out my mouth with mouthwash. I headed back to the front of the store on shaky legs. I gave Setzer an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about that," I said. "It must have been something I ate."

Setzer nodded, actually looking concerned. "Are you sure your all right? Maybe you should go to the doctors."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Really. So, what can I do for you?"

The rest of the day and afternoon went great. I didn't get sick again so I was relieved. I was wondering why I was sick in the first place but shrugged it off. It could have been something I ate and it didn't agree with me. I couldn't even guess how wrong I was. Before anyone knew it was Sunday and for the last few days I been in the bathroom being sick. Finally Link had enough.

"Lex go to the doctors," he said.

I looked up at him. "What? Why? Just because I've been getting sick in the mornings..."

Link shook his head, standing his ground. "Lex it's obvious that there's something wrong if you keep getting sick in the morning. You could be getting the flu or something. Go and take Namine with you when you go."

I sighed. "I can't go, remember? I have no blood. So what's the point of me going."

Link sighed rubbing his hand over his eyes. "I forgot about that. But there has to be something that you can do."

I frowned, thinking. _Could it be?_ I wondered. _No it couldn't be. It's not possible. The signs, everything is pointing to...There's only one way to find out._

"I'm going to store to get a few things. Do you need anything?" I asked.

Link shook his head. "No."

I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I'll be back later."

30 minutes later...

"Oh god..." I murmured looking at the plastic pregnancy test in my hand. "It can't be..."

I sat on my bed holding the plastic thing.

_Well that explains things_, I thought. _And Axel has to be the father. I've only been with him._

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I didn't know weather to be happy or not. I always wanted more kids but I didn't think it could be possible now that I was a nobody.

_What am I going to do?_ I wondered worriedly. _I barely have enough munny to take care of two kids, three is so-so but four? _

I sighed. "What did I get myself into? God, I'm scared. Axel...I'm so scared."

I fell asleep on my bed still holding the pregnancy test.

A few hours later I woke up to see Link and his kids along with my two and Namine standing over me. They looked worried. I yawned and rubbed my eye. I looked down and saw that I was still holding the test and knew why they were worried.

"So is it true?" Link asked softly. "Are you?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"Three days almost four."

The twins shared a look. "Are we going to have a younger brother or sister now?" Chix asked hopefully.

"Yeah are we?" Fox asked just as hopeful.

I sighed looking at their happy faces. I didn't want them to get their hopes up just in case something went wrong. I looked at Link and he nodded encouragingly.

"Yes," I told them and turned to look at Namine. "That's who the bundle was in your picture, right? You somehow knew I would be expecting."

Namine almost looked sad. "Yes and I'm sorry for not telling you," she whispered lowering her head. I took her small hand into mine and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. She looked up at me and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's fine, really." She nodded.

"So what are you going tell Axel?" Link asked folding his arms. "Doesn't he have the right to know about this?"

"I would agree but right now telling Axel the truth might be a problem," I said tossing the test into the trash can.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you take a walk for a while," Jo suggested. "It might help."

I smiled down at him. "Thanks. I might just do that. Could you watch the kids Link?"

Link nodded. "Sure."

I pulled on my sweatshirt and headed out the door. I had left my cloak back at the house. Now that I was no longer a member I didn't think it was right to wear it. Oh well. I walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the warm air. I didn't really know where I was going till I entered the Sandlot. Seifer and his gang weren't around. I sat down on the bench, resting for a bit. The hair on the back of my neck stood strait up and I knew I wasn't alone. I jumped to my feet just as something crashed against the bench, cutting it in half.

I looked up and gasped. "Axel!"

Axel stood on the roof of a building, glaring down at me. His chakrams were out and fire raged around them. Axel jumped down from the roof and landed in the arena. My sword appeared in my hand. I looked at Axel, watching him. We glared at each other, daring the other to pull something. Nothing happened for a good few seconds. Axel made the first move, throwing his chakrams at me. I dodged as they embedded in the wall behind me.

"Axel stop this!" I begged. "Let's talk about this!" I dodged again as a chakram barely missed me. It grazed my sleeve, ripping it.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Axel growled and charged at me. I brought my sword up in time as his chakrams hit the steel blade, sparks raining down on us. I pushed him away and took a swipe at him. Axel dodged and charged again. I didn't have time to block with my sword and I felt a searing pain in my arm as the chakram hit.

"Ah!" I yelled and pushed Axel away. The wound is deep but no blood came. I looked up at Axel, shocked that he had hurt me. Axel also looked stunned but tried to hide it and failed. I took a shaky breath and tossed my sword away. The sword clanged at Axel's feet. He looked at me.

"What are you waiting for?" I demanded. "Finish it. It's what you came to do right?"

"Lex I-" Axel began. He stopped and his eyes became cold and uncaring. Axel raised his chakrams and launched them at me. I dodged them and threw myself at Axel, tackling him to the ground. We rolled around on the ground, trying to pin the other. Axel finally got on top and pinned me down, holding my wrists over my head. I struggled and gasped as Axel tightened his grip on me. A chamram pressed against my throat. I glared up at Axel.

"Do it already," I taunted him.

"Don't temp me Lex," he growled leaning forward. I felt his warm breath on my skin and suppressed a shiver.

A portal opened and out came Larxene, Demyx and Xigbar. They gasped when they saw how close Axel was to slitting my throat.

"Axel don't do it!" Demyx yelled.

"We know the reason why she left!" Larxene said holding a bunch of papers in her hand.

"What?" Axel and I said unison.

"It's true," Xigbar said stepping forward. "We found out why Lex defected." He turned to me. "You found out the truth about Xion, didn't you? You found out that Superior and the others killed her."

I nodded somewhat. "Yes. I found out what they did to her but that was only the stepping stone as to why I left."

"What do you mean?" Axel demanded facing me.

I looked at him calmly. "They were going to kill me. They thought that I was getting too close to the truth. The real goal. Not the goal you thought it was."

"Explain." I frowned at him.

"Could you get off of me first?" I asked.

Axel looked like he wanted to argue but got off me. I stood up and rolled my shoulders. I grabbed my sword and it disappeared. I turned to the others.

"They don't want to get their hearts back. They want to create a world with only nobodies. They want to rule the world with no humans!"

All four of them looked stunned.

"But-!"

"It's the truth! I heard it myself! And they wanted me to be the leader of the new world."

"So that's the reason..." Larxene trailed off still looking shocked. Demyx looked sick to his stomach. Xigbar and Axel exchanged looks.

I scoffed folding my arms. I glared at all four of them, pissed. "You seriously thought that I would defect with no reason? What do you take me for! A idiot that doesn't care for her friends? Is that it? If it is than you thought wrong!"

"Lex we know your upset..." Demyx began.

"Upset? Upset?! I'm pissed! I can't believe you! I thought you trusted me!" I yelled.

"Of course we trust you!" Axel yelled back stomping over to me. "We thought you betrayed us!"

Tears threatened to fall but I held them back. "Why would I betray you? Your my family. All of you. Don't you think I felt terrible about not telling you? Well I did. I felt awful about deceiving you but I had to take the twins and Namine to safety." My facial expression softened as I spoke.

"I regret not telling you but there wasn't time."

"Lex we're sorry for not trusting you," Larxene said sadly. "We really are. We didn't know you were in trouble."

I sighed and looked at the ground. "It doesn't matter now. I bet your here to drag me back, right?" I looked up at them. All of them squirmed under my gaze.

"No," Xigbar said suddenly.

I looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"We're not taking you back," Demyx said smiling.

"And neither are we," Larxene stated also smiling.

"We're staying here with you and the kids," Axel said smiling slightly.

I looked between all four of them, wondering if it was true.

"But...what about Superior and the others? Won't they come after you?" I asked shakily. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Like you said, we're family and family sticks together."

Now the waterworks came. I couldn't stop crying. Axel held me against him and I cried into his chest. I was relieved, happy and worried at the same time. I had no idea what Superior and the others would do when they found out that Axel and the others also defected. Hell I still didn't know what they would do with me. All I know is that Axel and the others were here for me and I was content with that.

As I calmed down slightly a thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Ah hell_, I thought. _How the hell am I supposed to tell Axel I'm pregnant...with his kid? This is sooo not gonna be fun. _

I calmed down and moved away from Axel. He looked shocked as did the others. Tear stains ran down my cheeks and I wiped them away with the back of my sleeve.

I gave them a look that was between a glare and relieved look.

"You do realize I won't easily forgive you this time, right? You'll have to earn my trust again."

Everyone nodded seriously.

"We understand, Lex" Demyx said.

I raised a brow at this. I didn't really believe it. Hey who could blame me? My family didn't trust me and that hurt.

"We'll see," I said turning. "But till you regain my trust all four of you will be in the dog house till further notice."

"Oh snap," Larxene muttered. "That's not good."

I was at the entrance of Sandlot when I stopped and turned. "Let's go home."

Everyone nodded and we left.

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note: **Holy Crap! Lex is pregnant?! How is Axel going to deal with it? Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Lexis pregnant. Axel and the others have defected. The twins are happy to see the family back together again. But not everything is honky-dorey between Axel and Lex. Can Lex forgive Axel for almost killing her? What will be Axel's reaction to Lex being pregnant and him being the father? How can everyone fit in Link's place? What are Lex and the others going to do now that they know Organization XIII real intentions? Thank you for the reviews! They were very helpful and I hope this chapter is better. I had to add a few things to the last one. I want to thank all those you had helped me. Thank you animechick247 for your ideas and reviews, Axel's Pyro Girl for reading and reviews, my beta Reader elfuhbuh! Please review!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Tuesday Morning...

I was sitting behind the counter at the shop, reading the newspaper. Next to the register is a cup of herbal tea. Link said it'll help with morning sickness. I've been hiding it from the others. I was still angry at them and still didn't totally trust them just yet. And I didn't want them to know I was pregnant just yet. I didn't need them breathing down my neck 24/7.

Today was rather slow and it was pouring outside. I only had two customer's today and I was a little discouraged about it. I guess it was because of the rain. I frowned as I flipped through the pages. I needed to find a place for everyone and fast. There was hardly any room at Link's. There always a line to use the bathroom and I've ended up with cold water more than once for my shower. It was pretty sad that there was a line for breakfast, lunch and dinner now.

I sighed and flipped to the back of the page I was reading. My eyes widen in interest. There was a 3 floored white farm house for sale. It had seven rooms, four baths, a livingroom with a fire place, a good sized kitchen and living room. There was also a basement. The house looked cute and it was located on outskirts of town. I took out a black magic marker and circled the add. I would show Link later. Footsteps entered the shop and I looked up to see Axel, Demyx and Xigbar soaked in their every day clothes. I raised a brow at them.

"There a reason why your soaked?" I asked coolly, folding the paper. I took a sip of the tea and put it back down.

Xigbar, Demyxand Axel held up two grocery bags in each hand. Ah. I understood now. Link sent them to go grocery shopping. We were running low on food. I nodded at them.

'You can put in the kitchen," I told them. "Link will take care of it."

They all sighed, knowing that they were still in the doghouse. It hasn't been a full day yet and they already hated it that I was mad at them. They knew that they had to regain my trust. They just didn't know how long it would take.

Just then Namine came through the door. I smiled at her.

"Here the herbs you wanted," she said handing me the small lavender bag.

"Thanks. I was starting to run out."

"Since when did you start drinking tea?" Axel asked from the door way. One red brow was raised and his green eyes sparkled curiously. There are times when I just want to give him a hug and tell him it would be okay. But my stubborn pride and hurt feelings wouldn't allow it. Axel and the others need to understand that I couldn't forgive them so easily. Plus I was still thinking how I would tell Axel I'm pregnant with his kid.

"It's a stress reliever," I told him stashing the bag under the counter.

Axel looked like he didn't believe it but didn't pursue it.

I bit my lip. _Does he know?_ I wondered.

"What is this?" Namine asked pointing to the add that I had circled earlier.

Before I could answer Axel walked over with Demyx who had just walked in and had heard Namine's question. They all looked at the farmhouse and what it had to offer. Demyx whistled when he finished.

"Wow," he said. "When did you find this?"

"This morning. I've been keeping an eye for a place to live. It's getting too crowed here."

"Your telling me?" Axel scoffed. "There's always a freakin line to the bathroom!"

I couldn't help but smirk at that. The smirk drifted away as my stomach churned. Damn not now! Namine saw that my face now sported a green tint to it and knew that I was going to be sick. Unfortunately Axel and Demyx also noticed it. I covered my mouth and bolted from the room.

"Lex? What's wrong?" Axel called after me. I didn't stop to answer. My only thought was: Get to the Bathroom! The bathroom was empty. I dropped to my knees, pushed the seat up against the back and puked my guts out. Sweat poured down the sides of my face as I wheezed and hacked loudly. I heaved again when I heard footsteps headingdown the hallway with heavy thuds. Before I knew it Axel knelt next to me and was rubbing my back, soothingly.

I sighed when I was done. I flushed the toilet and pulled the cover down and rested my head against it. I felt shaky and still somewhat queasy. I breathed through my nose and let it out slowly from my mouth.

"You okay?" Axel asked worriedly. "You need a drink of water or something?"

"Y-yes..." I rasped. Axel got up and went to get me some water. I felt like crap. I had forgotten what it felt like to be pregnant. Damn. I sighed closing my eyes.

"Here. Drink this." I looked up to see Axel holding a glass of water. I took it from him and took a sip, swishing the water around a bit before pulling the seat open and spitting into it. I did this for a second time before actually taking a sip. I finished the water and I felt slightly better.

"Thanks." I looked up at him and gave Axel a small smile. He smiled back but he looked worried.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked his hand rested on my back.

"Yes. Thanks. It must have been something I ate. I'll be fine now." Axel helped me up and swayed slightly. I still wasn't steady when Axel helped back to the front of the store and back on the stool. Namine and Demyx looked relieved that I was looking better.

"You okay?" Demyx asked. "You ran from the room pretty quickly."

I forced a smile. "I'll be fine. Anyone came while we were gone?" I asked Namine.

She shook her head. "No. Maybe you should go and rest. You still look a little green."

I nodded. "Sounds good. I'll get Link to mine the shop." I turned and left. Axel turned and gave Namine a leveled look.

"Mind telling what the hell is wrong with her?" he demanded.

Namine bit her lip and looked away from the angry red head.

"Nothing is wrong," she said. 'What makes you think there's something wrong?"

Larxene had walked in and picked up the tea cup and sniffed it. "Hey. Why is Lex drinking tea for morning sickness?"

Axel, Demyx and Namine stared at Larxene, shocked.

"WHAT?!" Axel and Demyx yelled.

Larxene looked at the boys curiously. "What?" Realization dawned on her. "Oh dear god. Lex is pregnant?!"

"Why didn't she tell us?" Everyone turned to Namine who looked sheepish and a little scared.

"Well, um..."

* * *

I don't think I was asleep for more than a few seconds when the door slammed open and in came a worried Larxene, a happy Demyx and a pissed off Axel. I bolted up strait and stared at them like an idiot for a few seconds.

"Uh what's shakin?" I asked stupidly.

Larxene pretty much jumped on me, holding me tightly to the point I was gasping for air.

"Larxene...can't...breath..."

"Oh you poor baby!" she wailed not loosening her grip on me. "I can't believe Axel knocked you up!"

I gasped. I looked up and saw the looks that they were giving me. Oh damn...so not good.

"Hey!" Axel protested angrily before turning to me. "So when were you going to share this little information with me?"

I lowered my head, face hot from embarrassment and anger.

"Uh oh," Demyx muttered backing away slightly. He motioned for Larxene to follow. Larxene nodded and let go of me, also backing away. This was something that didn't concern them right now. The door closed quietly leaving me and Axel alone. I still didn't meet his gaze which bore into my head.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" Axel demanded.

Silence...

Axel sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He stared at me intently. I squirmed under his harsh gaze. "Don't you think I have the right to know? This is _our_ child we're talking about."

I glowered at him even though he was right. It was _our_ child, a child that was created out of love even if it wasn't intended. Axel is pissed off at me and had every right too but I was also pissed off at him and the others but mostly him.

"I had other things on my mind. Besides I just found out a week ago," I said stiffly. "Not only that we weren't exactly talking."

"What do you expect Lex? That I would forgive you so easily? This what the second time I was hurt by you?"

I gave him the worst glare I could muster and Axel actually flinched.

"Your not the only one who was hurt Axel!" I yelled. "Did your recently forget that you almost f-ing killed me? Did you?!"

Axel looked away ashamed. "I was angry, okay? I wasn't thinking."

"Wasn't thinking? Wasn't thinking?! How could you not think? Didn't the fact ever occurred to you that you almost killed your "supposed" girlfriend?"

"Supposed" girlfriend? What the hell are you talking about? You are my girlfriend. The one and only!" Axel shouted. "I love you for crying out loud!"

Tears threatened to fall but I held them back as I gazed at my lovable but really irritated redhead. The man that I had fallen in-love with. The very man who had tried to kill me yesterday. It left a huge scar on our relationship. A scar that will take time to heal.

"I love you too," I whispered looking away. The tears finally came. "The fact that my own boyfriend tried to kill me...I'm sorry but till you can prove I can trust you this relationship is..." I sucked in a breath. I didn't have the chance to continue because the door slammed shut and Axel was gone. Gone from my life...maybe for good. I covered my mouth and continued to sob for who knows how long.

* * *

Three days have passed and Axel barely talked to me. I didn't blame him. Demyx and the others still talked to me but Axel didn't. All he did was either glare at me or give me the cold shoulder which was pretty much the same to me. I was beyond hurt but what could I do? Everyone knew about the fight and wanted to help bring me and Axel back together but didn't know how.

Today was my day off and I was planningto take a look at the house for sale. I was planning on going alone but that didn't happen. Axel, Larxene, Demyx and Xigbar would be coming with me. Yay...Anyway, I couldn't worry about my personal issues right now. I had two things I had to do, (1) find a place big enough for all of us and give Link his place back. (2) Why the hell Xigbar all of the sudden decided to join us. I was wondering why he became so friendly to me and the kids. When we first joined Xigbar was pretty quiet and avoided us for the most part. And all of the sudden he started to talk to us after the twins went on a sugar buzz. When I had the time I would drag him into the corner and ask him why he was being so nice to us.

"So, Lex" Demyxbegan slowly bringingback to the world of the living. He looked down at me and saw that I was in my own little world before now. He raised a blond brow in question. I only realized now that everyone had been staring at me.

"Huh? Oh sorry," I said giving a sheepish smile.

Larxene sighed in worry. "Are you okay Lex? Is it because of the morning sickness or something else?" She nodded her head at Axel. Axel saw the look and frowned heavily at my sister.

"That and something else," I said quickening my pace slightly. The others also had to walk faster to keep up with me.

"Okay something must be bothering you" Xigbar stated. "If your trying to lose us." I stopped and glared at him.

"_Who _said anything about trying to lose you?" I placed my hands on my hips, staring at the man. "Yes I have stuff on my mind. Like if Organization XIII will send someone else to kill me." I didn't look at Axel as I said this. "Oh maybe that I have to find a place big enough to house us, I have three kids to take care of and a fourth along the way. And the fact I'm struggling with the fact weather I should trust you or not. Gee, I wonder why I have a lot on my mind!"

I huffed and turned away from them.

"Hormones..." Axel muttered.

Demyx and Xigbar snickered. Larxene rested a hand on my shoulder and I stiffened. Larxene didn't pull away.

"It's going to be okay Lex," she whispered to me. "We're here to help you. You won't be alone in this."

I sighed rubbing a hand over my face. I wanted to believe her. I really did but I couldn't. Not just yet. I didn't say anything and Larxene understood. She squeezed my shoulder gently and let it go.

The rest of the walk to the house was pretty silent. It was pretty tensed. I was mentally kicking myself in the ass right now. I didn't really realize how much it hurt not talking to them, trusting them. I looked at Axel from the corner of my eye and inwardly sighed. I missed Axel alot. I missed sharing the same bed, feeling his body pressed to mine. I just just missed him, terribly. I missed talking to him, his laughter and the way his green eyes sparkled. God...I'm such an idiot. I wanted to make up with him so bad that I haven't been sleeping well and it showed. Link was worried about my health. Namine and the kids were also worried. I looked like a freakin zombie!

We finally got to the house. It looked even better than the picture. I smiled. I already loved it.

"Wow," Larxene gasped. "It's huge!"

A small middle aged man waddled out the front. He smiled widely when he saw us. He had white hair and is losing it on top of his head. He had a round belly that jiggled when he walked. He had round glasses and ocean blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Ah you must be Lex Hunter," he said walked up to me. "My name is Bob Pilgrim. You called earlier about the house." He offered his hand.

I took it. "Yes I did," I told him. "These are my...friends." I nodded to the others. Mr. Pilgrim nodded, smiling slightly at them.

"So, this way." The man headed to the door and we followed. We entered the living room and it was pretty big with a fireplace in the back. The house had hardwood floors, a carpet on the stairs that lead to the other floors. The kitchen and dining area were pretty good sized too. We were ready to head upstairs when I grabbed Xigbar by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What is it Lex?" he asked seeing the look on my face. "Your not going to get sick again are you?"

I shook my head. "No," I said." But there is something I want to ask you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"What is your reason for defecting?"

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note: **Cliff Hanger! What is Xigbar's reason for joining. Will Axel and Lex make up soon? Find out in ch.13! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! I know you'll be disappointed but Axel and Lex will not make up in this chapter. Sorry! Lex will ask Namine a important question. What will it be?

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Xigbar looked away, not knowing if he should tell the truth. He scratched the back of his head.

I stared at the man who looking...scared? Worried? Maybe both. I was stunned to see him act like that. I raised a brow.

"Is something the matter?" I asked curiously.

"The reason why I defected is because of Demyx..."

Now I was confused. "Why would you...?"

"He's my...brother..." Xigbar finally said.

I stared at him, shocked. I opened my mouth to say something only to have his hand covering it.

"Sh!" he hissed. "I don't want him to know."

I pulled his hand away. "But why? If he's your brother..."

Xigbar lowered his head as if he was ashamed.

"We're not related by blood. My parents adopted him when he was an infant. I joined Organization XIII two days after."

My eyes soften. "So he doesn't know?"

Xigbar shook his head. "No. And don't tell him. Please. It's better if he doesn't know."

I nodded and smiled reassuring at him. "I promise."

He smiled warmly at me. "Thank you Lex. Your not so bad when your not being mad."

I chuckled. "Yes well to tell the truth I'm no longer mad at you, Larxene and Demyx any longer," I told him.

"What about Axel?"

My smile disappeared and turned away from him. I let out a shaky breath. Tears threatened to fall.

"I can't forgive him just yet. Not now."

"I can understand that but the question is, do you still love him?"

I gave him a leveled look. "Yes. I do still love him."

Xigbar sighed in relief. "And Axel still loves you. I can see it whenever he looks at you. He misses you terribly and regrets that he almost killed you."

"I-I don't think I deserve it," I murmured. "I hurt him far too much."

Xigbar rested a hand on my shoulder. "Give it time, Lex. Time heals all wounds. You'll realize that this fight has gone on long enough and will be back together before you know it."

I looked at him worriedly. "What makes you so sure?"

He smirked. "I just do. Let's go and join the others."

I nodded. We headed up the stairs and joined the others in the master bedroom. I was stunned. It was huge!

"Whoa," I said.

Mr. Pilgrim looked pleased. "Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm glad. You see the missus and I are too old to live here anymore. The children are grown with children of their own now. And these stairs are a killer. We want to sell to someone who has a family. Do you have a family Miss Hunter?"

I nodded. "Yes. I do and it's growing everyday."

Mr. Pilgrim's eyes twinkled as he understood. "I'm happy for you. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm only a week and a half. Almost two. It's too early to tell yet," I told him.

He nodded. "So are you interested in the house?"

* * *

"Wow!" Link exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

It was dinner time and everyone was eating. It was spaghetti and garlic bread. Dinner was slightly livier than usual, which was good. Well except for the fact that Axel and I still haven't spoken yet.

"Your a house owner, auntie!" Crystal said smiling at me.

I smiled down at her, sipping my green tea. "I am."

"Do we get our own rooms?" The twins asked.

"We'll see."

"I can't believe that the dude sold it to for half the price," Larxene said.

"Same here," Demyx said. His blue eyes shining. "It'll be cool to have our own place."

Axel and Xigbar nodded in agreement. Axel, I noticed, seemed to be happy that I bought the house. I allowed myself to smile at him while he wasn't looking. I turned away quickly when he turned to look at me. Namine tugged my sleeve. I turned to her.

"What is it Namine?" I asked her.

"Can we talk? In privater?" she asked.

I looked at her curiously. "Uh, sure. We'll be back."

We headed into the living room. "What is it?" I asked the girl.

"You need to make up with Axel," she said. "It's killing him. He needs you, Lex. He really does. Axel is so broken up I can hear him calling out your name when he sleeps. Please for the kids sake, for his sake..." she pointed to my flat stomach. "For the baby sake and yours. I know you love him."

I lowered my eyes to the ground, biting my lip. "How? He barely talked to me since the fight. Plus I don't think he'll forgive me."

Namine smiled at me. "He'll forgive you if you talk to him."

I sighed. I really wanted to make up with Axel I really did but...

"I don't think it'll be easy. Plus I'm not ready," I told her.

"I understand," she said taking my hand and squeezing it gently. I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you."

Namine nodded. "Let's head back."

If Everyone heard the conversation that Namine and I had they said nothing about it when we entered the dinging room. They acted like nothing happened. After dinner everyone retired to the living room to watch the news. The kids were playing up stairs. I sat on the couch with a book in my hands but didn't read it. I was thinking about what Namine said.

I frowned. _Maybe I should apologize to Axel_, I thought. _It be so much easier on the kids and everyone else. Now that I bought a house we'll have no choice but to act civilized with each other. And the fact that there's a little one on the way. He still haven't told me what he thought about me being pregnant. _

I sighed rubbing my eyes tiredly. _It's only been a few days since we spoken but I miss him dearly. Dear god...who would have known that I miss him this much?_

* * *

Axel sat on a chair, thinking. Not paying attention to anyone else in the room.

_How is that Lex got so close to me in such a short time?_ he wondered. Axel shot me a look at the corner of his eye. He saw that I was on the couch holding a book but not reading it. He sighed and returned to look at the fire.

_How could this have happened? I should have held my emotions better._ Axel smirked at this._Hell, before I knew her the only emotions I had were anger, friendship. Love? That was new. When Superior told me to get her and the kids I was oddly happy. When I stopped her from making the biggest mistake of her life...I think that was when I fell in-love. No I didn't believe love at first sight till it happened. So much has happened...Now I'm going to be a father! An actual father! Dammit! I never did tell her that I was happy, ecstatic even. _

Axel looked back at me. I still wasn't reading. It looked like I was far away in my own thoughts.

_And now I'll probably never get the chance to tell her how much I love her,_ He thought miserably. _We're not even talking. I know she still mad at me for almost killing and not trusting her. She did say that if I proved myself to her Lex will start trusting **me** again. She already trust the others already. How the hell am I going to prove to her that she can still trust me?_

* * *

I yawned behind my hand and stretched. I got up and put the book back on the shelf.

"Going somewhere?" Larxene asked seeing that I had pulled on my Organization XIII coat. The others raised a brow at this. I smiled at them.

"Just out to get some fresh air," I told them. "And I have to ask Namine something."

Everyone shared a look of confusion. Before anyone could ask what was so important I was at the bottom of the stairs and called out, "Namine Could you come here please?"

Namine appeared at the top of the stairs. "What is it Lex?" she asked her blue eyes shining.

"I'm going out for a walk. Do you want to come with?" I asked her. Namine looked at me for a second as if sensing I wanted to talk to her alone. She nodded.

"I'll grab my jacket." Namine disappeared around the corner.

"What are you going to ask her?" Link asked looking up at me from his armchair. Link and I shared a look. Link understood what the question is. But the real question is will Namine say yes. A few seconds later Namine came down the stairs. Her light blue jacket covering her tank top and shorts. She still wore her white sandals.

"You ready?" I asked.

Namine nodded. "Yes."

I turned to the others. "We'll be back shortly."

* * *

Luxord, Xaldin, Xemnas, Saiz, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Zexion and Vexen sat on their chairs in the meeting room, brooding and hating those who have defected.

"That little worm!" Xaldin seethed. "She'll pay for this!"

"Calm youself, Xaldin," Superior ordered. "We will get her back one way or another."

"She'll be protected by Axel and the others," Zexion pointed out. "It will not be so easy to get her back."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "We have to get Lex away from the others. Once that is accomplished, we'll use her to rule the new world."

"How do you suppose we do that, hmmm?" Marluxia asked his pink hair almost covering his face.

"I have an idea," Xaldin said his ice blue eyes flashing.

* * *

I had taken Namine to the park. It was quiet considering it was past 7:30 at night. The moon rose high in the sky and the stars twinkled and shown like jewels. It was peaceful.

"It's beautiful out," Namine said. She looked at the stars and smiled. I looked at her, happy. She was a child in more ways than anyone thought. Everyone thought she was a witch, a heartless onr at that (No pun intended.) Namine is just a child and kind one at that. She is also sweet and caring. I also knew Namine was also lonely before I had met her. After I had met her I had an urging to protect her. It wasn't till then I knew why she looked so familiar. She was the other blond when I saw that steined glass pictures of me and the others.

The prophecy or whatever it's called came flooding back.

_"You will find romance and friendship. You will fight against a family member, you will lose something valuable but will regain it."_

_I still don't know what the freakin thing means_, I thought.

"So what was it you wanted to ask?" Namine asked tugging on my sleeve to get my attention.

"What do you think about the twins?" I asked her. No sense in beating around the bush. I might as well ask her.

"I like them. It's like I have a younger sister and brother to look after. Why?"

"What do you think of the idea of me adopting you?"

Silence...

Namine looked like she was ready to cry. Her blue eyes got all watery and her mouth hung open in shock.

"Y-you want to adopt me?" she asked, her voice cracking.

I nodded. "Yes."

"W-Why?"

I smiled warmly at her. "Your like a daughter to me Namine. I love you as if you were one of my own. Fox and Chix like you a lot. They look up to you as if you were their older sister. You made them happy. You made me happy. I'm glad to have met you. So will you allow me to adopt you?"

Namine lowered her head, thinking. I watcher her, biting my lip, wondering if I had made a mistake in asking her. I felt tensed and worried. Finally Namine raised her head and looked at me. Her blue eyes shined from tears and genuine happiness.

I held my breath.

"Yes," she said smiling widely. "I want to be apart of the family. I want to be apart of _your_ family, _mom_."

Tears prickled at the edges of my eyes and I felt truly happy. I held my arms out to her and Namine ran into them. She had her small arms around my waist, laughing and crying at the same time. I held her gently in my arms, running my fingers through her soft hair, trying to sooth the crying child. I smiled, tears running down my cheeks.

"Fox and Chix will be so happy" I told her.

"Aw," a sarcastic voice ranged. "Isn't this cute?"

My eyes widen in surprise as I recognized the voice. It was a voice I prayed that I would never have to hear again. I guess my prayers weren't asnwered. I turned my head slowly and saw the ugly bastard who almost ruined my children's lives and possible mine as well. I glared at the man with such hatred Namine gasped slightly when she felt my body go stiff.

"Joe Born," I bit out through clenched teeth.

The fat man chuckled darkly. "It's so good to see you again, Lex. I see you added to your family." His eyes bored into Namine who hide in my arms.

"What the fuck do you want?" The bitterness in my voice could be heard. I was not happy. I tightened my grip on Namine. I glared daggers at the man who stood only a few feet away. Joe hadn't changed one bit since I last saw him.

"I want payback from last time," Joe hissed. "And I'll start with your little girl." Joe licked his lips as he gave Namine a lecherous look.

"You stay the hell away from her."

Joe laughed as if I said something funny. I leaned forward and whispered in Namine's ear, "When I give the signal I want you to run back to Link's place. Understand?"

Namine nodded as she clung to me. I pushed Namine behind me, my hand resting on her arm. I watched Joe, making sure he didn't try to pull something. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ I wondered._ Joe seems different._

A darkness swirled around Joe. His eyes glowed in the dark and he...grew?! Namine and I stared in horror as Joe Born grew twice his size. Muscles formed all over his now thin and lean body. Claws and fangs grew into sharp pinpoints. His once grey eyes turn red like blood. His skin made a sickening ripping sound as it stretched over his bigger and muscular body. A piercing scream escaped Joe's mouth as he continued to grow. He was taller than most of the trees at the park!

"Namine...RUN!!!" I yelled pushing her toward the way we came. My sword appeared and I went into battle mod.

"This is not going to be good."

"You think?" Joe mocked as he slammed his fist in front of me. I jumped out of the way before it could hit me.

_Not good! Not good! Not good! SOOO not good!_ I thought as I dodged a fist that aimed for my face.

Joe kept throwing punches and I kept dodging them. Not one had hit me but because his fists were so huge there was enough pressure in the current that could send someone into a building. I felt the wind slamming me in the chest as I crashed into a park bench. Pain surged through my entire body.

"GAH!" I screamed. My sword had skidded away and now laid in the grass near the swings. Pain shot through me whenever I moved. I had to move or otherwise I would be killed on the spot. My eyes closed shut because of the pain was so bad. I felt a wetness between my legs and I gasped again but it wasn't from the pain.

_Oh god please no,_I thought desperatly. _Please don't tell me..._

I didn't have time to think as Joe's shadow engulfed me. I looked up at him through slitted eyes, teeth clamped shut. I was in too much pain to move. Joe sneered down at me.

"This end's here, bitch!" he roared raising his meaty fist in the air. I watched, eyes wide in fright.

_No_, I thought._ It can't end like this!_

"AXEL!!!!!!!"

* * *

Everyone was siting in the living room watching cartoons. Axel still stared at the fire, watching the flames dance. Link was reading the paper still in his chair. Demyx and Xigbar were playing cards and Larxene was reading one of her many romance novels. The twins and the other kids were watching cartoons.

SLAM!!

"Axel!" Namine screamed as she ran into the room. Sweat ran down her pale skin as she gazed at the redhead. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Axel jumped to his feet when he saw her. "What is it Namine? What's wrong? Where's Lex?"

That caught everyone attention.

"Is Lex in trouble?" Larxene demanded.

Namine nodded. "Yes! A man name Joe something is attacking her. We have to help mom!"

"Mom?" Fox asked curiously. "Did you just-Mom adopted you? Awesome!"

"Really awesome!" Chix agreed.

"We'll worry about that later," Demyx said seriously. "We have to save Lex. Link can you stay here with the kids?"

Link nodded. "I will. Will you be alright?"

"We'll be fine," Xigbar said. "Let's go."

The others nodded in agreement and ran out the door. Namine went with them.

_Hold on Lex_, Axel thought. _We're coming._

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:** Another cliff hanger. Will Axel and the others get there in time to save Lex? Did Lex lose the baby? Find out in ch.14! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews. The question as to if Lex loses the baby will be reveled. Will Lex and Axel get back together after this?

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"There she is!" Demyx pointed.

The others saw that I was in the park. They also saw a monster looming over me.

"Mommy's sword!" Namine ran to pick it up from the grass. She struggled because of the weight but managed to hold it in her small hands. "It's heavy."

"We have to get to her," Larxene said worry in her blue eyes.

Axel nodded.

"AXEL!!!!!!!" I screamed from the destroyed bench. Axel sped off towards us, chakrams out and ready. The fist was two feet away from hitting me when Axel threw both chakrams at the monster.

* * *

I shut my eyes and waited for the impact.

_Axel_, I thought tears running down my cheeks. _I'm so sorry! I love you!_

Nothing.

I opened one eye and saw...

"Guys?!"

Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and Xigbar stood in front of me, their weapons out. Namine threw her arms around my neck.

"Mom!" she cried.

"Dear lord," I said holding her to my wounded body. "Namine what are you doing here? I thought..."

"She brought us here," Xigbar interupted. "If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here."

I smiled at the blond. "Thank you."

"What is that thing?" Larxene asked, her daggers out. Electricity sparkled in her narrowed eyes. I only seen her use her element a few times and it was always the same. It was always electrifying to watch. I know crappy joke. Sorry. Trying to lighten the mood here.

"Joe Born," I answered, struggling to stand but failing.

"What?" Axel said stunned. "That's Joe Born? It can't be! There's no way it's that same pervert."

"It is." I hissed as I moved.

"You know this guy?" Demyx asked.

Axel and I nodded. "Yes." I gritted my teeth still sruggling to stand.

"Mom take it easy," Namine said. "What's that?" She pointed to the wet stain on my pants.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for me to answer. I took a breath and glared at Joe.

"If I lose my baby," I growled. "It's because of that bastard!"

Joe grinned, showing off his fangs. "Oh ho! Pregnant? You? You can barely take care of two! Let alone three but four? Your nuts!

Xigbar attacked Joe with his arrowguns. Demyx took out his sitar and yelled, "Dance water dance!" Water poured on Joe, drenching him. Larxene threw her Foudre knives at Joe. Joe swiped few away only to have the rest embed themselves in skin. Axel threw his chakrams at the monster, burning his arms and parts of his body. Joe screamed and slammed his fist into the ground. Axel and the others jumped out of the way.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Joe laughed mechanically. "You foolish weaklings! Do you really think you can defeat me? The great Maleficent gave me this power to destroy the annoying Organization XIII!"

"Namine..." I whispered tot he girl that stood next to me. "Help me up..."

Namine looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure you should be standing?"

"I'll be...fine." Namine pulled me to my feet and I staggered a little before regaining my balance. I grabbed my sword from the ground and gripped it tightly in my hand. "Stay here. I don't want you getting involved in this."

Namine looked at me and saw the hardness on my face. Poor kid had to back up when she saw that I wasn't fooling around. The thought of me losing my child had sent me over the edge. I hefted my sword and charged at Joe, surprising the others. Joe was surprised to see me so enraged. I slashed at him over and over again. Joe didn't even have the time to defend himself. Blood dripped from various wounds all over his body.

"Look out!" Axel yelled.

Too late.

"Ooof!" Joe's fist met with my chest sending me backwards and crashing into Demyx. We fell onto the ground.

"Ow..." Demyx groaned from underneath me.

"Damn that hurt," I mumbled rubbing my head. "You okay down there?"

"I'll be even better if you got off me." I scrambled to my feet helped Demyx up.

"Who would have guess that Jow would be this strong," Xigbar said glaring at the monster.

"Certainly not us," Larxene said. "You two okay?"

"F-Fine..." Demyx replied. "How you doing Axel?"

Axel snorted. "Dandy. But the question is how the hell are we suppose to kill this thing? I'm all open for ideas."

I walked over to him holding my sword in one hand while the arm hung limply by the side. It hurt a lot but it wasn't broken.

"Why don't we charge at him all at once?" I suggested.

Axel shrugged. "Might work. On 3."

"1..."

Xigbar and Demyx readied their weapons.

"2..."

Joe looked at us, smirking. He licked his lips ready to kill something.

"3!"

All five of charged Joe at the same time. Joe thrashed around, waving his fists every where. He managed to knock down Larxene and Xigbar. Joe took a swipe at Demyx who dodged at the last minute. Axel threw his chakrams at Joe. One of the blades took out Joe's right eye.

"My eye!" Joe screamed covering his eye as blood gushed out of the wound. I took the distraction to take a swing at Joe. The blade made another long jagged wound on his chest. More blood flowed and Joe started to lose his strength due to blood loss. Joe moved around blindly, throwing punches but never hitting anyone. I dug the blade of my sword in his thigh.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I pulled back just as Joe slammed his fist into the ground. I jumped out of the just in time but a scratch appeared on my left cheek. It stun but it wasn't bad. My body grew tired and sore. The others were also slowing down. Joe had proved to be a lot of trouble even when wounded and slowly dying. I shook my head, trying to clear the light headed that I was feeling and brought my sword up, ready to take another swing. Or so I thought. I collapsed to my knees, breathing hard.

"Mommy!" Namine yelled as Joe raised his fist to finish me off. I gritted my teeth in anticipation as Joe's fist became closer at lightening speed.

"LEX!" Axel yelled fearfully.

A scream of pain came. Joe wobbled from side to side before falling backwards with a loud thud. A soft sigh escaped from him as Joe passed into the other world. My sword was sticking out of his chest. Dark blood pooled around the blade and trickled down his side and into the grass. I sat on my butt, breathing heavily.

"Lex!" Axel's arms wrapped themselves around me, holding me to strong chest. I sighed, closing my eyes as I rested against him.

"Axel..." I moaned feeling drained and empty. Tears ran down my cheeks, remembering the wet spot that was semi dry now on my pants. "I-I think..."

"Shhh...It's going to be okay. I'm here," Axel said soothingly. He turned to the others. "Let's go home." Axel picked me up bridal style and carried me back to Link's. The others followed closely. I held onto Axel, shivering and crying.

_I lost my baby_, I thought miserably. _I lost my baby. I lost my baby!_

The others looked on sadly. I had lost my baby, Axel's baby, our baby and it hurt. It hurt like hell. I had fallen asleep.

* * *

I woken up around midnight. I sat up strait on the couch and looked around. I was at Link's place. Something was holding my hand. I looked down to see a sleeping red head. I smiled as I watched Axel sleeping peacefully but frowned. Axel looked troubled. His lips were frowning and his brows knitted. I traced the outline of his jaw and all the way to his soft lips. I sighed and unlaced my fingers from his and tiptoed around him to head to the bathroom. Once in there I closed the door behind me and bent down near the sink. I opened the little cabinet and pulled out four boxes. I opened them and pulled out the last of my pregnancy tests.

I bit my lip. _Here goes nothing_, I thought.

* * *

I stared at the last four pregnancy tests, shocked.

"It can't be..." I murmured. Happiness filled me as I read the tests again for the tenth time. I smiled widely hugging the tests against my chest.

"I'm still..."

"Lex?" a soft voice whispered. It was Axel. "You okay in there? Do you want me to come in?"

"Please."

Axel opened the door and stepped in. I was sitting on the toilet fully clothed in my pajamas. There was a smile on my lips when he came in. He raised a brow.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Axel what do you think about being a father?"

Axel stood there stunned. "What are you?" he trailed off when I showed him the tests. He looked at me worriedly. "Lex?"

"Joe never killed the baby Axel. I double check my pants and it wasn't blood" I told him.

"I figured that but what...?" Axel smirked as he understood. He laughed behind his hand. "You wet yourself? Oh man. I can't believe it. You wet yourself?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so glad you found it funny, Axel. But I'm serious. What do you think about having a baby?"

Axel turned serious. He looked at me for a few minutes. "Why are you asking this?"

I sighed and stood up. "I should have told you the first time but I didn't. I was wrong for not telling or asking you what you thought about the whole thing. And I'm sorry for acting like a jerk for the last few days. I've said some things that I regret and had no right saying it." I looked at the floor for a second before raising my eyes to meet his. "I don't think I have a right to ask this but can you forgive me?"

Axel frowned his green eyes holding no sparkle in them.

_Damn_, I thought lowering my eyes to the floor again. I_ shouldn't have asked. Now he hates me and probably say he wants nothing to do with me or the baby. I'm such an idiot!_

"Forget I said anything," I said softly. "Sorry for disturbing you." I tossed the tests into the garbage and ready to walk pass him. Axel's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist stopping me. I didn't look at him as he held my wrist in his hand. Axel sighed and pulled me back to stand in front of him. I didn't meet his gaze. Axel rested a finger under my chin and raised it gently. Our eyes met and held. Axel was...smiling?! His green eyes were misty as if he was close to crying.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that," he whispered.

"Wha-" I began but only to have his finger pressing against my lips.

"I missed you, Lex. I truly did. I had almost given up hope of not having you in my life ever again. I miss having you in it. Please come back to me. I'm sorry for what I did and said. I really am."

"Axel..." I threw my arms around him, holding him against me. "I missed you, too. And I love you. God, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Axel pulled away and mashed our lips together. I sighed into the kiss. I didn't realize till then how much I missed him. How much I need him in my life. I ran my fingers through his soft red hair, loving the feel of it. Axel fingered the straps of my tan top. He ran his tongue over my lip wanting excess and I gladly gave it to him.

We pulled away, breathing heavily. Our foreheads touched as we looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Want to give this another try?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "This time I'm not letting you go." I smiled.

"Good. Let's head back to bed."

I nodded and followed Axel back out to the living room. I settled back on the couch and Axel back on the floor. He smiled up at me. I returned it and offered him my hand. Axel took it in his and kissed the back of it gently.

"Goodnight, love," Axel whispered before falling asleep.

"Goodnight," I whispered back.

* * *

Two days later...

It's been three weeks now and the morning sickness is still kicking my ass every morning. Axel helped when he could. Link had explained to Axel that this only the beginning. He told him that when my stomach grew so would the hormones and that meant mood swings. Axel didn't look forward to that.

The twins and Namine were ecstatic that Axel and I were back together. Link, Demyx, Larxene, and Xigbar were also happy. I had hoped that everything would turn out alright but I was proved wrong. Very wrong.

It was the afternoon and I was at the table with Larxene looking over a catalogue for the house. We were trying to see what kind of theme we should follow. Demyx suggested we go with a ocean theme but that was quickly denied. Axel suggest a outdoor theme and that was denied. It was a good idea but it didn't seem right for a farm house. Larxene and I raked our brains, trying to think of a theme.

It was Namine who suggested the theme that would make us both groan for not thinking of it.

Namine and the twins walked into the kitchen to grab an apple for a snack.

"How it going mom? Aunt Larxene?" Namine asked tossing the twins apples and taking one for herself.

Larxene sighed. "Not so good."

"Can't find a theme that everyone will like," I muttered. "Man, who would have thought looking for a theme would be so hard."

"What about a country theme?" Namine suggested taking a bit of her apple. "It's a farm house, right? And it's located in the country so why not do it country style? You could probably start a garden, too."

Larxene and I shared a look and groaned.

"How could we have not thought of that?" Larxene smacked herself on the head.

I shrugged. "Don't know." I turned to Namine and smiled. "Great idea, hon. It makes sense. Thank you."

Namine smiled.

"When are we moving into the house?"Chix asked.

"In three weeks. We still have to decide on who's sharing a room and who's getting one of their own."

"Chix and I will share a room," Fox offered. She looked at her brother. "Right, bro?" Chix smiled.

"Yea, we'll share a room. What about you and Axel? You two will share a room, right?"

I nodded. "Yes and we'll still have two rooms left. We can turn them into a library or a study or something," I said.

"Speaking of the boys," Larxene began. "Where are they? I haven't seen them since breakfast."

"Have you seen the others?" I asked the kids who shook their heads.

"No."

That was when a loud BOOM erupted from the living room. Larxene and I jumped to our feet and ran into the living room. The kids were right behind us. There stood a woman that was weird, really weird. She had black twisted horns growing from the top of her head, pale green skin, a long black cloak thing with a high collar, red lips and nails that looked like blood. She carried a staff with a glowing ball on top and a black crow perched on top of the glowing orb. Her eyes glowed brightly as she gazed around the room. Finally her gold eyes met ours and smirked cruelly.

"Who are you?" Larxene demanded.

The woman chuckled darkly. "I'm hurt, Larxene. How could you forget me so quickly."

I turned to my sister. "Do you know her?"

Larxene shook her head. "No."

The woman laughed. "I'm also surprised that you don't recognize me, Lex."

I stared at the woman, wondering who she was. I didn't recognize her one bit. I watched her warily. I had a bad vibe about the woman. I felt like I couldn't trust her. But at the same time it felt like I knew her. There was a gnawing inside of me, telling me that I knew her, had a connection with her. I frowned, trying to think.

"I'll only ask this for a final time. Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"I am Maleficent," the woman said and grinned cruelly. "Your grandmother."

"WHAT?!"

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note: **Whoa! Is Maleficent telling the truth? Why did she turn Joe into a monster? How does Maleficent fit into all this? Find out in ch. 15! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

Strait through the Heart

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you liked it. I've posted my one shot fic and just in time for Christmas, too! It's called Nobodies Christmas Special. Lex and the others are enjoying their first Christmas together. I hope you check it out! I want to thank my two Beta Readers who helped me a lot with this chapter. Thank You! Maleficent will reveal her connection to Lex and Larxene and what she has to do with Organization XIII.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_Grandmother?_ I thought. _It can't be...but why does it feel like she's telling the truth?_

"Mom? You okay?" Chix asked tugging on my sleeve.

I looked around seeing the worried faces of my friends. It's been two hours since mine and Larxene's meeting with Maleficent. Axel and the others had returned since then. I was sitting on the couch, elbows resting on my knees, chin resting on the back of my hands. I had been staring at the fire, watching it crackle. I guess I was too busy with my own thoughts that I pretty much ignored the others.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry," I said smiling somewhat.

Fox frowned. "Are you thinking about what that woman said?"

"What was it that she actually said?" Link asked, frowning.

I sighed rubbing my forehead. Namine rubbed my back, soothingly.

"It's okay, mom," she said. "Just take it easy."

I took a breath and began to tell them of Maleficent's visit.

**Flash Back.**

_"What are you, nuts? There's no way you can be our grandmother!" Larxene yelled angrily. _

_Larxene was ready to lunge at Maleficent but stopped shortly when I put a hand in front of her. Larxene looked up at me questioningly. _

_"Lex?"_

_I gave Maleficent a pointed look. "Can you prove to us that you're our grandmother? We don't even know our parent's names, so how do we know your not lying to us?"_

_Maleficent nodded as if that was sensible question but her eyes glowed eerily as if this was all a game to her. _

_"Your parents names are Lea and Shanelle Hunter. Your father was my son but he did not have the ability to wield magic. I suppose _one_ of _you may _have the ability to use magic...or one of your many children, Lex."_

_Namine, Fox and Chix hide behind me. The twins gripped my pant leg in their hands, tightly. Namine held onto my shirt. I could feel them shake slightly. There was a dark aura surrounding Maleficent. It felt like there was a heaviness in the room, sucking up our air, suffocating us. I gritted my teeth in agitation. _

_"If you know so much about our parents then where are they?" Larxene demanded. _

_My own thoughts exactly. I always wondered if our parents were alive. And if they were where were they? Why did they sell us? Did they not love us? If they did, were we stolen? Was that it?_

_"They are dead. They have been for twenty four years. Your father died two hours before you were born, Lex. And your mother died giving birth to you."_

_Larxene and I shared a look, wondering if we should trust what was revealed. _

_"Why should we trust you?" I asked. "You could be lying."_

_Maleficent eyes glowed brightly and her painted lips turned into a frown. "I wouldn't lie about my own flesh and blood!" she roared. _

_She looked pissed. There was an intensity in her eyes that made me think she was telling the truth. Something caught my eye. I looked at her wrist and my eyes widen. She wore a bracelet with a familiar design. _

She's with Organization XIII!_ I thought. _Dammit!

_My eyes narrowed into slits. "I think it's time for you to go now."_

_Maleficent knew I saw her bracelet and grinned. "You won't be able to live freely to much longer. Enjoy it while you can." Green flames erupted around her, engulfing the witch and disappeared just as quickly it came. _

**End Flash Back.**

"So now you know," I replied finishing the story. "And the worst part is I believed her." I buried my face in my hands, sighing heavily.

The kids rubbed my back.

Axel turned to Larxene. "Did it seem like she was lying?"

Larxene frowned and shook her head. "No. She sounded so sincere." (Maleficent can be sincere? Weird.) "Plus she acted pretty pissed off when Lex accused her of lying."

Axel nodded.

"You said she was with Organization XIII," Demyx began. "What's up with that?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. But it can't be good."

"A witch working with Superior is never good," Xigbar said sternly. He turned to Namine and smiled slightly. "No offense to you of course."

Namine nodded. "None taken."

I sighed and dug out my cell. I scrolled down to Mr. Pilgrim's number and pushed enter. The phone began to ring.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Calling Mr. Pilgrim," I answered. "I'm asking him if we can't move in sooner. The fact that Maleficent knows where you live is not good. If we stay here any longer we could put you and the kids in danger."

Link sighed and nodded. He smirked slightly. "Do what you think is right, Lex. I trust you."

I smiled. "Glad to hear it. Hello? Mr. Pilgrim? Yes it's me Lex. I wanted to ask you something..."

30 minutes later...

I flipped the phone shut and smiled at the others.

"So what did he have to say?" Axel asked.

"We'll be able to move into the house in a week. That means..." I smirked at the girls.

"SHOPPING SPREE!!" Larxene, Fox and Namine squealed. The guys groaned. I laughed heartily.

* * *

I was making my bed when the kids walked over to me.

"Mommy can you sing to us?" Fox asked.

I turned and smiled. "Sure. What song do you want me to sing?"

"'You'll be in my heart'," Chix said.

"Sure." I sat on the couch. Fox and Chix were sitting my lap with their heads resting on my chest. Namine sat to my left, her head resting on my shoulder. I started to sing.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

I saw that Axel and the others had walked into the living room. They all had smiles on their faces as I sang to my kids. I smiled in returned. Fox and Chix's eyes were slowly closing. Namine snuggled closer and sighed happily.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

All three kids had fallen asleep. Chix was snoring slightly. I smiled happily as I watched them sleep. I couldn't move even the slightest but didn't mind.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

"Sound asleep," Link said, smiling. "As usual your angel voice put them to sleep."

I chuckled quietly. "Angel voice? That's new."

"Where's a camera when you need one," Larxene mused, smiling. "This would be good for photo album."

"Right here," Demyx came into the room holding Link's camera in his right hand. "Hold still."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Where would I go? I'm tied down remember."

Xigbar laughed. "Don't go and give Axel any ideas, Lex," he warned playfully.

Axel gave me a flirtatious smirk. I grinned.

"Don't even think about it," I told him. Axel pouted like a kid. I shook my head, smiling and laughing softly.

There was a flash from the camera. I saw spots for s few seconds and they faded away. I yawned slightly.

"A little help would be appreciated."

Axel walked over and picked up the kids in his arms. I picked Namine up, bridal style and carried her upstairs with Axel right on my heels. The kids were all sharing a room. I opened the door and headed to the corner where Namine slept for the last few weeks. I laid her on her makeshift bed and pulled the covers over her. I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the head. I turned to see that Axel covered the twins. Axel looked up and saw me looking. He smirked and motioned for me to follow him out the door. I closed the door quietly and headed back down the stairs.

Link stretched. "Well I'm going to take the kids to bed and I'm going to sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." He turned to me. "Make sure you get some sleep , okay? Oh that reminds me. Tomorrow is payday."

I nodded, smiling. "I remember. Goodnight, bro." Link's eyes widen in surprise. It's been a while since I had called him bro. The last time I had called him that was before Rain had died. Link finally smiled.

"Night, sis." He and the kids headed up the stairs.

"He really is like a brother to you isn't he?" Demyx asked sitting on the couch.

"Yes. We've always been close even before Rain, his wife died," I replied leaning against the wall. "I've always been close to him, Rain and the kids. They're like a second family to me."

"How did Rain die?" Larxene asked slowly.

"She...had this weird sickness, I'm not sure what it's called but the sickness targeted the heart. It pretty much ate the heart thus killing Rain. Two months after we had found out, Rain was growing weaker by the day. Finally it gotten so bad she couldn't leave the bed. Rain would puke up blood at least once a day, and a lot of it."

I rubbed my face, tiredly. It hurt even after Rain was long gone. It always would.

"Fox and Chix were 2-years-old when Rain was on her death bed. She was slipping and fast. It was an hour after the doctor had left and Rain was closer to death. Before she died her last wish was for Link and I help each other, be there for the other."

I took a shaky breath and sniffed slightly. "It was raining out when she died. Things were never really the same after that. Link and the kids, they took it the worst. I did what I could but it felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest repeatedly. I had lost someone that I really cared about and I couldn't do anything to help. All I could do was watch as she slipped away."

I closed my eyes and breathed out my nose. "Even now, after four years it still hurts."

"Poor Link," Demyx murmured. "I feel bad for the kids."

"Did they ever found out what caused the disease?" Xigbar asked.

I shook my head. "No. Link wouldn't allow them do an autopsy on her. When Rain died it felt like I was losing a sister all over again." I gave Larxene a shaky smile. She returned it.

Axel, who stood next to me, gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I looked up at him. Axel smiled.

Demyx yawned suddenly and blushed slightly when he saw that everyone was laughing slightly.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting ready for bed."

"That sounds good right now."

Twenty minutes later everyone was in their beds and sound asleep.

* * *

Green flames appeared in the meeting room and Maleficent appeared in front of the members of Organization XIII.

"So," Superior began coldly. "Enjoy your little visit to your family?"

Maleficent gave Superior an icy glare. "Hunter and her family are aware that I'm connected to the organization. They'll be on their guard now."

Superior nodded. "Good. The first stage of world domination is in motion. Xaldin!"

The blond stepped forward. "Yes, Superior."

"I want you to separate Lex from the others. Use whatever means necessary, understand?"

"Perfectly." The blond grinned cruelly.

* * *

The day of the move finally came. Everyone stood outside of the farmhouse, smiling.

The farmhouse is white with a black roof, wrap around porch, a porch swing in the front. A white picketed fence wrapped around the land. The front and back lawn were pretty good sized, plenty of space for the kids to run around. Link had taken a day off to help with the moving. Jo and the others had to go to school. The moving van was parked out in the front. Rule #1 when moving, make sure all the furniture is inside first. It's so much easier. Everyone already had picked out their rooms. Now they just had to tell the movers which piece goes in what room.

An hour have passed and the moving van was long gone. The house looked like a tornado had hit it. Furniture and boxes everywhere. The kitchen was the only place that looked somewhat normal. I sat on the counter, resting my head against the cupboard. I was tired, worn out. I didn't know why either. And it wasn't from being pregnant. If I thought I was tired now I would be more tired later when my stomach is the size of a house. I closed my eyes and sighed.

My mind wandered to Organization XIII, wondering what they had up their sleeves. They had to be up to something if they asked for my grandmother's help. I smirked darkly at this. Grandmother? Ha! It still came as a shock, though. Here I thought that all of my family was either dead or didn't want me. As far as I am concerned, I already have a family and it didn't include Maleficent.

_Maleficent_, I thought grinding my teeth. _Whatever you have planned for me it won't work, grandma!_

"Lex?" someone called from somewhere upstairs. "Lex, where are you?" It was Larxene.

"In the kitchen!" I called. Footsteps thudded down the stairs and in came Larxene. Today she wore a sky blue sundress that really brought out her eyes. Her blue eyes looked worried, seeing that I was way beyond tired.

"You okay? You don't look so good."

I smirked slight and felt my stomach turn. I moaned pitifully and jumped off the counter and ran to the bathroom. The sounds of me puking soon followed. Larxene sighed and poked her head around the entrance of the ktichen.

"Namine!" she called.

"Yeah?" came the soft voice of my eldest daughter.

"Your mother needs those herbs. She's puking in the bathroom again!"

"Y-you...(hack) don't need...to...(hack, spit) broadcast it...!" I yelled, puking at the same time. Namine's footsteps could be heard as she came down the stairs. Namine came in with a flask in her hand. I finished puking for the moment and was washing my mouth out with mouthwash. I sighed through my nose.

"Here," she said handing me the flask. I smiled gratefully at her and took it. I unscrewed the top and took a sip. The queasiness soon disappeared and I felt better.

"Thank you. Man, I hate morning sickness!"

"It's only going to get worse" Larxene said from the doorway. There was a slight smirk on her lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't remind me," I growled pocketing the flask and heading out the door. "I'm going to get some fresh air." I headed out the door and sat on the porch swing. I sighed again, swinging back and forth slightly.

"Mommy?"

I turned to see the twins standing in the doorway. They looked worried. I gave them a smile.

"You okay?" Chix asked. "You seem a little pale."

"I'm fine, hon. I'm just resting right now. How is the unpacking going?"

"Fine," Fox said. "Axel and Demyx have been moving stuff around in our room, Namine's and yours."

I nodded. "I see. Do you like your new room?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

The hair on the back of my neck prickled. I looked up but saw nothing. It felt like we were being watched. I stood up and walked down the steps. I looked down the dirt road but saw nothing. I looked to the trees, nothing. I looked around the whole area but saw nothing. But the feeling of being watched didn't go away it just grew intensively. I gritted my teeth in agitation.

"Mom is something wrong?" Namine called out from the doorway.

I shook my head in answer.

_Why do I have this feeling?_ I wondered heading back. _Who's out there?_

"I'm fine. Let's head back in," I said. The kids looked up at me, worried but nodded. I turned to look out the door before closing it. I hope I was just being silly. It turns out I was wrong.

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:** Phill Collins owns "You'll be in my heart". I do not own it. I just wanted to make that 's watching the house? What does Xaldin have up his sleeve? Find out in ch.16!


	16. Chapter 16

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews everybody! I'll try not to bore you with this chapter. Lex goes into the woods, exploring only to find trouble.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Two days had passed and the house started to look somewhat normal. There were still boxes scattered everywhere. All the furniture had been moved into the proper rooms. We just have to move them around a little. The living room, bathroom and the kitchen were the only ones that were box free.

I dug through the box that held my stuff and found my old sword. The blade is well oiled, not a sign of rust anywhere. The Kanji for slave glinted in the light. The hilt is covered in dark red cloth, like blood. At the edge of the hilt is gold capped. I tied the scabbard to my belt and headed towards the door.

"Where you going?" Demyx asked walking down the stairs. He carried two empty boxes with him. Xigbar is right behind him, carrying a few empty boxes as well.

"With a sword no less," Xigbar said, his single eye looking at the weapon.

"I'm going out for a walk," I said. "As for this..." I pointed to the sword. "I might as well get some practice time in."

"Do you want one of us to go with you?"

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. See you later." The door shut behind me. The warm air greeted me as I headed down the stairs. I jumped over the picket fence and entered the woods that surrounded the house. The forest is alive with animal noises. Birds chirped, bugs buzzed, and branches swayed as squirrels ran across them. The sun peeked through the heavily branched areas creating gold curtains. I took a breath, inhaling the pine scent. I walked further into the forest. It felt like I was in a fantasy world.

"It's so beautiful here," I said to one in particular.

"Not as beautiful as you" said a seductive voice. I narrowed my eyes. That wasn't Axel. I'd know his voice anywhere.

I spun around.

"Luxord!"

The blond nobody smirked, his blue eyes flashing.

"Hello Lex," he purred.

I pulled out my sword, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"So cold. When did you become this cold, Lexy?"

I bristled. "What are you trying to pull Luxord? I bet Superior sent you to kill me, right?"

Luxord looked wounded. "No, I'm here to join you. Honest."

"Why should I believe you?"

Luxord sighed. "I don't expect you to believe me, Lex. Not after the way I treated you." He took a step towards me. I took a step back. "I had no choice, you see. Superior made me act that way around you."

I frowned. "Oh really?"

"Yes. It hurt me very deeply, too. I only wanted to get close to you and the kids. I really love them." Xaldin took another step till the tip of the blade touched his chest. "I also love you."

"Liar!" I yelled. "You never loved me or the kids!"

Luxord pushed the sword away with his fingertip. "If you really believed that then you wouldn't have loosened your grip on your weapon," he pointed out.

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought. _When did I become so damn weak? This is not good..._

Luxord, I realized, was two inches away from me. His cold blue eyes met with my violet ones. I tried to step back but Xaldin grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a rough embrace.

"Please Lex," Luxord pleaded in my ear. "Give me a chance."

"I..."

A portal appeared and out came Marluxia.

"Hey Luxord!" the pink haired nobody yelled. "Did you seduce Lex yet?"

"Shut up fool!" Luxord yelled back.

Anger boiled within me. I pushed Luxord away from me, seethed my sword and my chosen weapon appeared in my hand.

"Bastard!" I yelled swiping at Xaldin. Xaldin ducked and ran towards his friend.

"This isn't over, Hunter. Not by a long shot." A portal appeared and both nobodies disappeared. I glared at the spot where the nobodies stood. My sword disappeared.

"What the hell?"

A hour later I headed back to the house. It was lunch time and I was hungry. I entered the kitchen and saw that lunch has already been made and the table set. The kids were at the table, sitting with Demyx, Xigbar and Larxene. The only one missing is...

"There you are," Axel said wrapping an arm around my waist. "We've been waiting for you. I bet you're hungry by now."

"Wow," I said stunned. "Since when do you cook?" I looked up at him.

"I didn't. Xigbar and Demyx did." Axel pointed to them.

"It looks great, guys."

"Thanks," Demyx said smiling widely.

"Sit down already or the food will get cold," Xigbar said with a smirk.

I laughed. "Okay, okay."

I took a seat across from Axel. Lunch is tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. The soup is hot and creamy, the bread is toasted to a light brown and the cheese is warm and stringy. I loved every bit of it! I finished my glass of milk and sighed in content.

"Ah! That was good." I smiled, rubbing my stomach.

"So how was the forest?" Namine asked.

I frowned, remembering. "I met up with Luxord."

"What?"

I nodded.

"What did he want?" Larxene asked.

"He tried to seduce me."

"He tried to do what?!" Axel yelled.

"It's true. Than that pink haired idiot came and ruined his plan." I shook my head. "I didn't buy it for a second."

"Calm down, Axel. All he did was hug me. The pink haired idiot interrupted before anything serious could happen." I gave Axel a reassuring smile.

"I wouldn't have allowed it."

Axel smiled tightly. "I know. It's just the thought of him touching you that annoys me."

"I don't blame him," Larxene said with a shiver. "I wouldn't want him touching me, either. Or anyone else that I care for."

Demyx leaned forward on the table. "You'er lucky to have a older sibling to care for you, Lex. It stinks not having a older brother or sister."

Xigbar and I shared a look. Xigbar still hadn't told Demyx the truth yet. The question was: Would Xigbar tell him.

I gave Xigbar a knowing look.

He sighed and nodded. "I need to speak to the three of you. In the living room."

I stood up at the same time as Demyx. Axel and Larxene gave us questioning looks. I mouthed, "I'll explain later" and followed the boys to the living room.

"What's going on?" Demyx asked.

I nudged Xigbar.

"I have something important to tell you," the nobody began.

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chapter seems short. I really wanted to post it. I've been lazy because of the holidays and everything. I wanted to post this before I get too lazy. Enjoy and tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews everybody! How is Demyx going to react when Xigbar tells him the truth?

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Okay," Demyx said not sure where this was going.

Xigbar took a breath before speaking. "I'm your older brother."

Demyx eyes grew wide in surprise, shock, and anger.

I wasn't all that surprised but a small part of me thought that he would be happy. I was surprised not to see that in his eyes.

"When were going to tell me?" Demyx demanded angrily. "Huh? When?"

"I was planning to do it sooner but..."

Demyx turned to me, his eyes blazing with anger and hurt. "You knew, didn't you Lex?"

I nodded. "Yes. Xigbar told me after I confronted him about a week ago about his reason for defecting."

Demyx nodded stiffly. "How can you even be my brother? We look nothing alike!"

"We found you on our doorstep one day," Xigbar began. "Our parents were already old and growing older. I was in my middle twenties then and Mom and Dad were ecstatic to find you. The doctor told them that they couldn't have any more children after I was born and they wanted to have more children badly. When you showed up they were happy."

Xigbar stopped and took another breath. "I told them that at their age it would be even harder to raise you without help. I did what I could but I soon became a nobody two days after. I joined Organization XIII and left. I was stunned to find out that you became a nobody years later."

Demyx shivered in rage. "Mom and Dad were heart broken when you left. A year after you left they died! Why didn't you come back?!"

"I couldn't and you know that!"

Their yells grew so loud that the whole house shook. Axel and the others poked their heads around the corner, wondering what Xigbar and Demyx were arguing about. The twins hid behind Namine, not liking the looks on Xigbar's and Demyx faces. Larxene watched with some interest while Axel looked on curiously.

I stood there watching.

"You should have done something!" Demyx yelled.

"Like what? Huh? Tell me!"

Demyx took a step toward Xigbar, looking like he was ready to hit him. I had to do something before the argument escalated into a fist fight and before someone got hurt.

"Enough already!" I yelled standing between them. "You two grow up!"

"Whoa. Mamma's mad," Chix said.

"Uh-huh," Fox and Namine agreed.

"Demyx, Xigbar is right. Even if he wanted too he couldn't come back. You should know that."

Demyx lowered his head.

I turned to Xigbar. "And you." I narrowed my eyes. Xigbar gulped nervously. "Demyx has every right to be angry. He grew up alone with no one to look after him. But the fact is that you two are brothers. Maybe not by blood, but you're brothers none the less."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Demyx, I know it's hard but try to accept it. Xigbar is your brother and he had his reasons for not telling you." I glanced at Xigbar, hoping he did have a reason for not telling the kid. "Right?"

Xigbar nodded. "Yes. I did have my reasons for not saying anything. You do realize that we weren't that close during our time in Organization XIII, remember?"

Demyx nodded. "Yes."

"How would you react if he told this earlier?" I asked calmly. "Would you have been angrier at him than you are now or the same?"

Demyx opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he saw the look I gave him. He sighed, turned and trudged up the stairs. "I need to think."

"He going to be okay?" Namine asked.

"He'll be fine. He just needs time alone. Demyx is just confused right now. He grew up all his life, thinking he didn't have a brother and now all of the sudden he found out he had one. It's a lot to take in. Just give him time."

I turned and headed back into the kitchen, giving the kids a quick squeeze on their shoulders as I passed. I gathered the dirty dishes, rinsed them and put them in the dish washer. I finished that and went back out into the living room to see that the kids were playing a game and the others moving boxes around. We were almost done packing and putting the stuff away. The house is starting to look normal.

I headed up stairs and passed Demyx's room. I heard soft music and smiled somewhat. Demyx just needed time to think things through. I passed the room and entered the mast bedroom I shared with Axel. I hung up my katana on the wall and started to move things around. The bed was the first thing I did. Axel wanted a red comforter with black sheets. I told him no and Axel grumbled about it for the next two hours. The comforter is a soft yellow color with different kinds of flowers and the sheets is creamy white and soft to the touch. The walls were the same white color with flowery boarder along the top.

I had just finished putting the mirror over the dresser when Axel came in.

"There you are," he said walking over to me. "Need any help?"

"Could you put the towels on the racks in the bathroom?" I asked. "I haven't had the chance to put them up yet."

"Sure."

I headed to the closet and opened it to see that it hasn't been filled yet. I sighed and went to get the box that said Axel's clothes. I opened it and started to pull out the clothes Axel got when we were still staying at Links. Axel still hasn't worn half of them yet. He still preferred his cloak because it was made of tougher material. He was getting better...somewhat.

"Done. Anything else? Uh-oh." Axel stopped in the doorway when he saw that I was holding up a red shirt with a green snake on the front. I had bought it for him as he begged me to buy it for him. I raised a brow at him.

"And you said you wanted it."

Axel rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Ah, well...Ooof!"

I threw the shirt at him. The shirt hit him the face. "Hey!" Axel pulled the shirt off.

I grinned at him as I put the rest of the clothes in the closet. I closed the door and turned to see Axel standing right in front of me. He pressed me against the door and grinned down at me.

"Now that wasn't nice, Lex," he whispered in my ear. "I think you need to be taught a lesson." Axel leaned forward and pressed his mouth against mine. I smirked and kissed back.

"Lex! Axel, come quick!"

"Now what" Axel growled.

"MOMMY!"

"The kids!" I yelled as I bolted out the door with Axel at my heels.

The others were outside, eyes wide in surprise. A large group of heartless stood on the lawn. The black beetles shuffled their feet, not taking their glowing eyes off us.

I summoned my sword, gritting my teeth. The others soon followed.

"Demyx, watch the kids will ya?" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Will do!"

The heartless attacked first. I took out one to have it replaced with another. I ducked as one of the things jumped at me, claws out. I stabbed at the heartless. I could hear Axel and the others as they fought. Axel took out four heartless, Xigbar and Larxene took out three each but more just kept on coming. Demyx took out some that strayed too close to the kids.

"Ah!" Larxene yelled as one of the heartless dragged their claws down her arm.

"Larxene!" I yelled, hacking my way through the heartless to get to her.

"Lex look out!" Xigbar yelled out.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I felt claws run down my back. I turned and stabbed at the heartless.

"There's just too many!" Axel said, throwing his chakras and hitting some of the heartless.

I jumped out of the way as a heartless jumped at me. I stabbed it in the back and side stepped away as more rushed at me. My arms were starting to grow tired and I felt a small trickle of sweat rolling down the side of my face. I took out a few more that ran at Xigbar's turned back. Xigbar nodded his thanks and went to help Axel. Larxene threw her daggers at the ugly buggers and hitting them all in the head. When she went to retrieve them, a heartless tackled her to the ground. The heartless thrust it's clawed hand at her chest and...

"Get the hell off her!" I yelled and swiped at it with my sword. The heartless disappeared. I pulled Larxene up to her feet.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"Fine. You?"

"Never been better. Axel, behind you!" I warned.

Axel jumped out of the way as two heartless tried to tackle him. Axel destroyed them with his chakrams. He smirked at us and went to fight more.

"Foolish nobodies," a dark voice echoes. "Don't you know that fighting is futile?"

I growled. "You!"

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:** What did you think? Like? Dislike? Who entered the picture? Any ideas? Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been busy. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Maleficent smiled cruelly, patting her crow at the same time. With a wave of her hand, all the heartless vanished.

"It's been awhile, Lex. Love your new home."

"What the hell do you want?" I growled, brandishing my sword.

Maleficent feigned innocence. She placed a hand over her black heart. "Lex, so cold and unfeeling. All I wanted to do was visit my family."

Axel snorted. "Family? Keep dreaming, hag."

Maleficent gave him a cold glare. "Ignorant boy. What Lex sees in you I will never know." She turned to me.

"I want to personally congratulate you Lex."

I looked at her warily. "What?"

The other's shifted uncomfortable. Larxene stood next to me, knives out.

Maleficent laughed. "Why beat around the bush? I know you're pregnant."

"What?"

"Don't look so shocked Lex," Maleficent taunted. "I'm your grandmother. I know these things and I also know that it was Axel who got you pregnant."

I gritted my teeth but said nothing.

"So what if Axel got Lex pregnant," Larxene growled. "It's none of your business!"

"Oh? And why is that? She's my flesh and blood as are you. I think I have the right to know."

"What do you want Maleficent?" Xigbar cut in.

The witch grinned and held up a finger. "I'm looking for a successor, someone to take my place when I am gone. I already have someone in mind."

My body grew stiff. Axel swore heavily. I had a good idea what he was thinking. I guess the others did as well because they formed a circle around the kids.

Maleficent laughed. "You think that pathetic circle could stop me if I wanted one of them?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you saying?"

"They are too old to teach magic. They have lost what little magic they had when they reached the age of six. Namine is not your biological daughter so she wouldn't inherit it. But…"

She pointed a long finger at me.

"No!" Axel yelled. The fire around his chakrams grew hotter as his anger flared. "You will not touch her!" Axel stood next to me, his jade eyes flashing.

Maleficent didn't say a thing as her finger slid all the way down to my still flat stomach. Her smile grew as realization dawned on me.

"You're not taking my baby!" I yelled.

"Who's going to stop me? Some nobodies? Of course the baby isn't quite ready yet, but that can change." A black and greenish orb appeared in her hand.

Axel tensed next to me.

The orb shoots towards us.

I brought my sword up and the orb crashed against the blade. Sparks flared around me and the orb disappeared. I smirked at Maleficent.

Maleficent sneered at me, her eyes glared hatefully at me.

"You're not going to touch my baby, witch," I growled out my promise. "Not now, not never."

I lunged at her.

A shield surrounded Maleficent before the blade of my sword could even touch her. I jumped backwards and landed on my feet.

Axel threw his chakrams at her and they bounced off the shield harmlessly. They reappeared in his hands. Larxene threw her knives and even summoned lightening to try and hit Maleficent but once again the shield protected the hateful monster.

Maleficent laughed. "Try all you want but you can never hit me."

"That's what you think!" I went after her again, blade hitting the shield once again but I kept attacking, not letting up. The shield kept blocking my blows but I knew sooner or later the shield would crumble. Larxene and Axel soon joined in the attacks. The shield kept blocking but it wasn't as fast. It started to slow.

Maleficent saw this and she no longer appeared smug. There was a quick flash of fear in her eyes. That made my resolve to beat her grew. I quickened my attacks. Finally the shield crumbled and our attacks hit something soft and fleshy.

Maleficent backed away, holding her stomach. Something black dripped from the corner of her mouth and threw her fingers. The same black stuff dripped from the blades of our weapons.

"This isn't over with," the witch growled. "I will have your baby, Lex and you and your pathetic family will all perish. Mark my words; your days are out numbered."

In a eruption of green fire, Maleficent disappeared.

I snorted.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The kids broke away from Demyx and Xigbar.

I was surprised and by the look on Axel's face, he was surprised as well. Fox, Chix and Namine had called him 'daddy'. The kids hugged us, crying in relief that none of us were hurt.

Axel still looked surprised as he gave hugs to the kids but he was smiling away. Xigbar, Demyx and Larxene grinned as they saw the five of us together.

"You guys okay?" I asked the kids.

"We're fine, mom," Fox said. Chix and Namine nodded.

I smiled in relief and turned to the redhead beside me. I let my eyes wonder up and down Axel's body, making sure that he was okay. Our eyes met and held. By the look in his jade eyes he was doing the same.

Axel grinned when he saw that I was still in one piece. "Hey babe glad to know you're still kicking."

I laughed. "Thanks honey." I hugged him hard.

"Get a room you two!" Larxene said laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at her before turning serious. I looked up at Axel.

Axel frowned, brows furrowed. "She won't touch the baby," he promised holding me by the shoulders.

I nodded.

"Lex?"

I knew that voice. I turned and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Sora and Kairi," I murmured.

The brunet and red head walked towards us, their eyes wide in confusion and surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked. His blue eyes held suspicion.

I felt a twinge where my heart would have been. For some reason I felt guilty even though I shouldn't. Axel took my hand into his. He must have felt my body go stiff.

"I live here with my family, Sora," I told him bluntly.

Fox and Chix looked at Sora and Kairi with a mix of fear and wariness on their faces. Namine stood next to the kids, hands on their shoulders.

Sora and Kairi looked at the kids and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Axel demanded. His jade eyes sparkled with distrust. His lips moved silently but no words came out. I was close enough to know what he mouthed. I had been thinking the same thing.

"Roxas."

"Master Yen Sid told us that Maleficent was here," Kairi said hotly.

Xigbar snorted. "'Course she was here. Why is the old man poking his nose into our business? Shouldn't he be retired by now?"

Sora ignored him. His gaze is locked on mine.

"It's been a long time, Lex," Sora said slowly.

I nodded. "It has. You and Kairi haven't changed much."

"You have. You're a Nobody now, one of them."

I raised a brow. "Maybe so but I'm still the same person, Sora. I'm still Lexxia Hunter."

"Yeah and friend killer!" Kairi hissed.

_To Be Continued…_


	19. Author's Note: STOP! Please read!

STOP! Please read!

I'll be rewriting ch.18 for one major reason, baby Xion was born to early. We're almost to the end, people. There will be either24 or 25 chapters in all.

Another reason why I'm redoing it because it felt rushed not only to me but to some of my readers. I know you can't make everyone happy but I'll do my best.

So, till I rewrite ch.18, I won't be updating any time soon. If you have any questions, PM me. Once I have the chapter updated please post your reviews on the author's note. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 19

Strait through the Heart

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews everybody! Sorry for the wait everyone. I was busy and had things to do. How are Lex and the others going to react with Sora and Kairi there? Enjoy!

**CHAPTER NINTEEN **

"That was by accident!" I hissed. "He would have killed Fox and Chix if the police didn't come when they did."

"I bet!"

I shrugged. "I know what happened and you don't. So unless you know the exact details Kairi, shut the hell up." My tone of voice was so cold and emotionless, Larxene looked stunned as well as the others. Axel raised a brow, surprised by the language.

Kairi and Sora were also taken by surprise.

I rarely swore, even when I'm mad.

"Mom sure is mad," Namine whispered to the twins.

They nodded. "Yeah."

Kairi glared at me, her blues flashing. "You have changed, Lex. You are a heartless murderer."

I lunged at her.

"Lex!"

"Kairi!"

I had Kairi by the throat and she was dangling in the air, five feet of the ground. I've always been taller than her and far stronger, too. Kairi had her hands on my wrist, wiggling and gasping.

"Lex put her down!" Sora demanded summoning his keyblade.

"Don't you dare touch her," Axel growled, his chakrams appearing in his hands. He looked at Sora with such hatred it was scary. Sora tried to ignore him but he kept glancing at the redhead and at me.

"Lex, put the girl down," Larxene said. "She's not worth it. We have other problems to deal with." She rested a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me. "You know if you hurt her, you'll regret it."

I looked at Kairi and I remembered the times, that Sora, Kairi, Riku and I were all friends. The times we went to the beach, concerts, Halloween parties, and birthday parties. We did everything together but all that changed when Riku got drunk and raped me.

I blinked back angry tears and lowered Kairi to the ground.

Kairi coughed, holding her throat with both hands. Sora went to her side as soon as I let her go. I backed away from them and stood near the others. Larxene was on my right and Axel on my left. I felt better with them near. Larxene is right. I would regret it if I had hurt Kairi. I still consider them as friends and friends shouldn't hurt friends, no matter how pissed off you are at them.

"Why are you really here Sora?" I demanded. "What else did the old geezer say to you?"

"He said that we should work as a team to get rid of Maleficent and the rest of Organization XIII."

"Who said we need your help?" Axel asked, twirling his chakrams in his hands. "We can get rid of them by ourselves." His tone is filled with sarcasm, anger, disinterest and boredom.

"Obviously Master Yen Sid and King Mickey don't think so," Kairi retorted. "Have you forgotten the prophecy Lex?"

My eyes went wide when she said that. "How do you know-let me guess, Yen Sid told you, right?"

They nodded. "'You will find romance and friendship. You will fight against a family member; you will lose something valuable but will regain it'."

My hand went strait to my stomach at the last part. I wondered if somehow Maleficent will find some way to take my baby. Axel nudged my shoulder with his. I looked at him at the corner of my eye and saw that he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Don't worry," he said. "The hag won't lay a finger on our baby. I promise."

"So you're pregnant again?" Kairi asked, raising a brow. "Who's the father?"

"That would be me," Axel said. "Got a problem with that?" He pushed me behind him.

I knew that Axel could be protective of his friends but I didn't know that he was this protective.

"You sure Lex isn't going to try and kill you, too?"

Axel gritted his teeth and was ready to throw his chakrams at them but stopped when I stood in front of him.

"Lex?"

I walked over to Kairi and slapped her across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kairi demanded holding a hand to her sore cheek.

"You are way out of line, Kairi. What happened to Riku was an accident and yes I feel bad about his death, I really do but I did not kill him."

"Says-" Sora began.

"Enough!" I growled. "Larxene is right; we have other things to worry about. Fighting isn't going to help. If we're going to help one another, we better find a way to do it." I looked at Sora and Kairi, sighing before speaking again. "I hate to ask this but we need your help. Will you help us?"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other. They spoke softly to each other. I heard some of the words but that was it. They finished and turned towards me.

"As much as we don't want to we'll help you," Sora said. "This time."

"Fine."

"We'll be in town if you need us," Kairi said. "Let's go Sora."

We watched as they turned away and headed back to town.

"Aaaarrrrgggg!" I yelled, startlingly the others. I stomped back towards the house, slamming the door behind me.

_**No one's POV**_

"Lex, wait!" Larxene called after her sister.

Demyx and Axel both took a few steps towards the door. Xigbar raised an arm to halt the others. He was facing the door, a frown on his lips.

"Xig?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Lex needs time by herself," he said. "Lex may not have a heart but she is hurting."

"Then shouldn't we go after her?" Namine asked. "If mom is hurting, we should be there for her."

Xigbar shook his head. "No. Lex needs to think things through on her own. Lex is a warrior and warriors need to walk on their own two feet."

The others looked at him as if he were nuts.

"What are you talking about, Xigbar?" Fox asked, looking up at the older Nobody.

Xigbar smiled and chuckled. "What I mean is, Lex is a warrior and there will be times when a warrior will lean on others for support but more than half the time they will walk on their own feet. Give Lex some time and she'll be back on her feet in no time."

"Hm," Axel mused, looking at the door, his thin brows furrowed in thought.

_**Lex's POV**_

Warm water trickled down my naked body as I sat in the tub, head down, and arms wrapped around my knees, chin resting on top. A sob escaped my lips, as my tears mixed with the water. No matter what Xemnas and Vexen said about having no heart equals no emotions. I felt hurt, pissed and guilty at the same time. I hated feeling like that but Kairi had gone too far. I wasn't sure if I could forgive her for what she said.

"Oh, mom, dad…I wish you were here," I whispered. I felt lost and scared. I didn't know how to defeat the other members of Organization XIII and Maleficent. I didn't know how to protect the others, either.

I sighed again and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.

_Dreaming…I knew I was dreaming, because I automatically recognized the people the people in the hospital. It was ma and Larxene's parents, our mom and dad. _

_Larxene looked like an exact copy of our mother. Golden blond hair, blue green eyes, elfish looking face, and pencil thin body build. The woman laughed as she held a small pink bundle in her arms._

_I turned to look at the man that held a small 1-year-old sleeping girl in his arms that I knew was Larxene. The man had short silver hair and purple eyes. He had a long, square face with a beard and mustache combo thing. A pale scar ran through his left eyebrow and ended at the bridge of his nose on the right side. He had a muscular build._

"_Look at her Lea," Shanelle Hunter said, looking at her new baby with eyes filled with love. "She's so beautiful, just like Larxene."_

_Lea Hunter chuckled softly and nodded in agreement with his wife. "Both of our daughters look like their mother."_

_Shanelle blushed. "She has your hair and eyes, our baby girl, Lexxia."_

_Green fire erupted in the corner of the hospital and Maleficent stepped forth. _

_I gasped. "No, leave them alone!" I yelled rushing at the witch. My body fell through her, yes through, and landed on the ground beside her, my feet going through her cloak. "What? Why can't I touch her?" _

_I stood up, feeling helpless as I was forced to watch. _

_Lea glared at the witch. "What are you doing here, hag?"_

_Maleficent mocked hurt, placing a hand over her black heart. "Can't I visit my son's family? Lea, I'm hurt by your words."_

_Lea snorted. "You're no mother of mine. I'm nothing but a clone, a product of your blood and magic." _

_Shanelle held baby Lexxia to her chest, eyes wide and fearful._

_Maleficent chuckled darkly. "Maybe so but you still have my blood running through your veins."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I'm looking for a successor, since my own son proved to be worthless. One of your little girls would do quite nicely."_

"_No!" Shanelle wailed. "You're not taking my babies!"_

"_You're not taking my kids, witch," Lea growled. _

_A pale blue orb appeared in Maleficent's hand. "Who's going to stop me? You, a pathetic clone?" Maleficent shot the blue orb at Shanelle instantly killing her as it hit her. _

"_No!" Lea grabbed baby Lexxia and ran out the door, holding both his kids tightly to him. He ran down hallways, past doctors, nurses, visitors and patients. He ran out of the hospital and down the street. Rain pelted him and his kids. Lea continued to run till he reached the forest. He ducked into them as a blue org hurtled passed his head, hitting a tree instead. _

"_Why run Lea?" Maleficent taunted. "When you know I'll get the children sooner or later?"_

_Lea ran farther and farther away from the witch, hoping to find a safe place to hide his children. Finally when all seemed lost, Lea found a tree whose roots were raised high. Underneath the gnarled roots was a place big enough to fit two children and small enough for them to be safe from evil eyes. _

_Lea, placed his two small children under the roots and kissed them both good-bye, knowing this would be the last time he would see them. _

"_Ah, decided to stop running, did we?" Maleficent appeared in the clearing, grinning nastily. "So, where are the children?"_

"_Safe from you," Lea snarled. _

"_You better tell me where you hid them Lea," Maleficent threatened. "Or…"_

"_Or what? Kill me? Go ahead, kill me. You already took away my wife. Kill me now and get over with it." Lea grinned. "If you do, you'll never know where I hid the children. Then again, I wouldn't tell you even if you didn't kill me."_

_Maleficent growled. "You ungrateful bastard!" Two blue orgs appeared in her hands and she shot them both at Lea, her only son. _

_The orbs hit Lea at the same time but he didn't go down. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth as Lea's grin grew wider and more mocking. "That the best you can do, _mom_? That was more of a love tap than a killing blow."_

_I hovered in the background, eyes wide in fear. "Please stop! Father, please stop!" I cried even knowing it wouldn't help a bit. My cries fell on deaf ears. _

_Rage flashed through Maleficent's. "You-!"_

_She formed two more blue orbs, molded them together to make a even bigger blue orb that was the size of a basketball. She threw it at him._

_Lea grimaced as the orb came rushing at him, knowing he wouldn't survive. He smiled as he remembered his sweet and loving wife and children. "I love you Shanelle, Larxene and Lexxia, goodbye."_

_The orb hit Lea in the chest, not only killing him but also dissolving his entire body. Lea screamed as he felt his body be torn apart. His screams grew quieter and quieter till the orb disappeared all together, leaving a pile of ash where Lea once stood. _

"_Hey, did you just hear something now?" a voice came._

"_Yeah, I did," came a second. "It sounded like screaming."_

"_Damn," Maleficent cursed. "I'll have to look for the brats later." In eruption of fire, Maleficent was gone._

_I hovered in the background, tears running down my pale cheeks. I couldn't believe it. Maleficent had killed her own son and daughter-in-law. But I was somewhat relieved that my father really wasn't her son in a way._

"_Think we should check it out?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The sound of voices broke my concentration. I turned to see two males in their late twenties, early thirties enter the clearing. My eyes widen in surprise as I recognized them._

_It was the two slave drivers from the plantation that Larxene and I grew up on, Domino and Shane. _

"_What are they doing here?"_

_I watched as the two men entered the clearing, looking around. _

"_Huh, that's weird," Shane mumbled. "I thought I heard someone screaming."_

_Domino shrugged and laughed nastily. "Probably a worthless slave getting whipped by their master."_

_Shane laughed. "True."_

_The sound of children wailing caught their attention. The boys followed the sound to tree._

_I bit my lower lip, watching them. "Oh no, they won't know our names. Grrr…I don't care if someone doesn't like the fact I'll get involved; I'm not going to allow them to change our names. It's the only thing we have left from our parents!"_

_I checked my pockets, cursing myself for not keeping paper and a writing utensil on me. _

"_Hey, there are two kids under here!" Shane said, bending down. He gently picked up the two kids. "From the looks of these two, the blond looks to be a year old and the other looks like a newborn."_

_Domino frowned, looking at the two kids. "You think their parent's abandon them?"_

"_Don't know but guess what, more slaves to work on the plantation." _

_They laughed. "Good thinking. What should we name the brats?"_

"_Don't know. Wha-?"_

_A piece of paper fell from the pink blanket that was wrapped around the baby. Domino bent down to pick it up. _

"_What is it?"_

"_A note, it says, 'Please take care of my children, Larxene and Lexxia.'"_

"_That it?"_

"_Yup. Lexxia and Larxene, huh? Crappy names if you ask me. What were their parents on, crack or something?"_

_The men laughed._

_I wanted to punch them so bad; I could feel the urge growing in the pit of my stomach._

"_Those creeps!" I growled as I watched them leave with the younger versions of Larxene and me. I stewed for a little bit but calmed down when a thought came to me. "Wait, how did that piece of paper get there? That was a little too convenient."_

"'_Lex…" _

_I knew that voice. "Axel?"_

"Lex, wake up!" Axel cried shaking my shoulders.

My head snapped up, eyes wide. I turned to see a half drenched Axel. He was kneeling next to the tub, the shower head still on. That explained why he was wet.

"Axel? What? Did I fall asleep?"

Axel nodded. "You did." He turned off the water, grabbed a towel from the top of the toilet seat and wrapped the towel around my shoulders. "Come on out and get changed before you catch a cold."

I stood up, got out of the tub and followed Axel to our room. I stood there as Axel began to pull out some clothes for me. I lowered my gaze, thinking about what I had just seen. Wondering why I was forced to see my parent's deaths. Gripping the towel tighter to me, more tears fell but it just wasn't tears of sadness and loss, they were tears of hatred.

"Lex?"

I didn't look up as I heard Axel walk towards me. His hand felt warm against my cold, wet skin.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I-I know who killed my parents."

"Hm?" Axel asked not sure if he heard me right.

"I know who killed my parents, Axel," I said a little more firmly. I raised my gaze to meet his.

"But…how? You were only an infant when…"

I pressed a finger to hips lips, silencing him. Axel looked confused but kept quiet.

"I know who it was, don't ask me how, I'm not really sure what I saw but I know who did it. It was Maleficent. She killed my father and mother and it was because they wouldn't hand us over to her."

Axel's jade eyes grew wide in surprise. "But are you sure it was her?" His face showed that he wasn't calling me crazy and he believed me, he just didn't want to believe that a mother would kill her own son and family.

I nodded. "Turns out my father was a clone, a product made by her blood and magic, nothing more." I smiled slightly. "I'm relieved to know that she's not really our grandmother in a way."

Axel nodded. "We have to tell the others."

"Yes."

I got dressed quickly and followed Axel down the stairs, not surprised to see the others already down there.

"Lex?" Larxene asked surprised to see me.

I opened my mouth to speak but a bright white light flashed in the middle of the room.

"_Wait,"_ a soft voice spoke. _"I think it would be better if I told the story."_

"Who's that?" Demyx asked, lowering his arm as the light dimmed slightly.

"Mother," I said looking at the transparent figure standing in the middle of the living room.

"What?" Larxene gasped.

_To Be Continued…_


	21. Chapter 20

Straight Through the Heart

**Author's Note:** Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the wait everyone! Hope you like this chapter and please review!

CHAPTER TWENTY

Shanelle Hunter finished telling the story. I stared, watching her as she hovered a few feet above the floor. She looked like an older version of Larxene except with a different hair style. I watched her, feeling tightness in my chest. Larxene looked at me with a look that said, is this for real?

"I'm confused here," Namine said. "How do you know what happened to grandpa, Aunt Larxene and mom?"

"After I had died," Shanelle began. "I turned into a spirit. I followed your grandfather and Maleficent to the woods and watched." She looked sad.

"Is dad a spirit to?" Larxene asked. Shanelle shook her head sadly. Larxene turned away.

"Since he was a clone, he didn't have a soul and he couldn't become a spirit."

"You haven't said a word since I told the story Lex. Is something wrong?" Shanelle asked.

I looked up. "What is there to say? I've seen the memory already. I know Maleficent killed you and dad but what I'm trying to figure out is why she tried to speed up the growth of my baby."

Axel nodded in agreement. "I'm curious too. It's my child too after all."

"I know your both worried but even I don't know the reason why." Shanelle looked worried.

Axel cursed. "She said something about an heir," Demyx said.

Shanelle frowned. "An heir?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah and said that Chix and Fox are too old to learn magic. And that since Namine isn't Lex's biological daughter, she couldn't be an heir." Shanelle frowned heavily, not liking what she heard.

"If what you say is true, than the baby is in danger. And not just the baby, you're all in danger."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"If Maleficent gets a hold of the baby, you can say good bye not just this world but all the others to."

"This is not good."

/

I paced the bedroom floor, thinking.

"Lex, honey," Axel said from the bed. "We'll think of something, ok?"

Stopping, I looked up, a pained expression on my face. "Axel, I'm scared. What if that witch does get the baby? And the worlds do end?"

Axel patted the spot next to him. I got onto the bed and leaned against him. Axel wrapped his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to lose our child."

"I know and we will stop this," he assured me. Axel kissed me on the forehead. "We will stop this. I promise."

I nodded. The door opened and in came the kids.

"Mommy, daddy," Chix began.

"We're scared," Fox said her eyes wide and fearful.

"We couldn't sleep," Namine said.

"Come here," I said gently. The kids got onto the bed and snuggled against Axel and me. I shifted slightly.

"Are we going to die?" Chix asked softly.

Axel and I shared an uneasy look. "Of course not!" Axel said with a grin. "We're going to beat Maleficent and save the worlds and the baby and everyone else. Got that memorized?" He tickled Chix. Chix started laughing. We all laughed at the sight.

"So buck up."

Chix laughed as Axel stopped tickling him and patted his head. "Have faith, all right?"

The twins nodded. Namine smiled a small smile.

"Now, let's all try to get some sleep, ok?"

The kids nodded. "Is it ok if we sleep here with you?" Fox asked.

"Sure kiddo," Axel said.

The kids snuggled up between Axel and me and soon we all fell asleep.

I didn't know how long I slept but I started to dream_. I was in a dark room. The walls were made of dark stone. I looked out the windows and saw that it was night time out. The moon cast off an eerie glow. The light of the moon made my normal pale skin look yellowish. Water dripped from the walls and made a plunk sound as it small puddles on the floor._

_An evil chuckle echoed off the stone walls. I looked around, trying to figure out where the sound came from. I continued to walk, seeing no doors at all. It looked like I was in a corridor of some sorts. The only other light I saw was the torches on the walls. The flames cast a greenish light. The air is cold, deathly cold. I started to shiver and rubbed my hands over my arms, trying to warm them up._

_A shadow darted in front of me. "Hey, wait!" I called and started to run after it. The shadow kept running; bring me further into the shadows of the castle?_

_I didn't know where I was but it looked like I was in a castle of sorts. I kept running till the shadow figure ran into a room. I followed it and the door behind me slammed shut. I whirled around, hearing the door get locked from the outside. I cursed._

_"So good of you to join me Lex," Maleficent purred as she glided into the room._

_"Maleficent," I growled, taking a battle stance. "I should have known you were up to this."_

_She chuckled. "My my, so violent Lex but I guess that what happens when you become a Nobody."_

_"Cut the crap, witch. What the hell do you want?"_

_"I told you Lex. I will get your baby, one way or another."_

_"To hell you are!" I charged at her, summoning my sword. Maleficent snapped her fingers and Heartless appeared. They surrounded her, blocking my path. "Fight me you coward." Maleficent tut tutted as if she was talking to a child who did something naughty, like sticking their hand into the cookie jar._

_"Now now, Lex, don't get so riled up," She said and smirked evilly. "It's not good for the baby!" Maleficent raised her staff and shot out a green bolt that hit me in the chest, sending me flying off my feet. I crashed into a wall. Metal bands burst out of the wall and clamped around me, keeping me against the wall. I struggled against the bands. Maleficent laughed cruelly._

_"You can struggle all you want but it won't do you any good._

_"Let me go," I yelled. Maleficent grabbed my face and forced me to look at her. My nose wrinkled as her breath wafted over my face. "Phew lady. Breath mint!"_

_"You ingrate!" She raised her hand to slap me but stopped and smiled like a piranha. "I have a better way to inflict pain on you." I stopped struggling, watching her as she stepped back a few steps. She raised her staff and pointed at me. "Since I can't accelerate the growth of the baby, I think I'll just take its soul."_

_"What?" I asked, stunned. "You can't do that!"_

_Maleficent smirked. "Just watch." A green substance shot out of the staff and hit me. Pain engulfed me as my body convulse. I bit back a scream. I didn't want to let the scream out, not wanting to give Maleficent the satisfaction. Gritting my teeth, I arched my back, trying to relieve any of the pain that wracked my body._

_Maleficent watched with sickening pleasure. "You're stronger than I thought but even you have your limits. Come now Lex, just give up the baby and I'll send you back home. Deal?"_

_I spit in her face. "Go fuck yourself," I growled. Maleficent eyes narrowed with hate._

_"You're going to wish you never did that. Now suffer!" She increased the power of the spell and along with that, the pain. I gasped from pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally screamed._

_It felt like hours that Maleficent tortured me. Finally my body sagged against the wall. My breathing is ragged and tears streamed down my cheeks. "W-What did you do to me?" I croaked._

_Maleficent smiled and raised her free hand. A light blue orb swirled in her hand. A light shown from the orb and just by looking at it I knew it was the soul of my child. "You…You bitch!"_

_"Since the baby will continue to grow inside you, soul or no soul, I'll just keep this little girl till she is born," she smirked._

_Girl…? I thought. My child is a girl? I smiled inwardly but on the outside I was horrified. "Give her back!"_

_"Oh I will. When the baby is born, I'll give the baby girl her soul back but I'll be taking the whole baby." She cackled._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 21

Straight Through the Heart

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews everyone!

CHAPTER TWENTYONE

I screamed loudly and bolted up strait in bed, sweating heavily. I looked around the place, expecting to be in the dark room again with Maleficent. My heart would have rammed against my fibs if I had one but the feeling was there though. Was it my memory that made it feels that way? Who knows? I looked down to see Axel still asleep next to me, seeing his red hear, lightly tanned skin and tear drop tattoos under his eyes, his mouth slightly open as he breathed softly as he slept. My nonexistent heart calmed at the sight and I gently trailed a finger over his jaw, tracing it and pulled back.

Tossing my legs over the bed, I got up and tiptoed out the door, shutting it gently as I made my way down the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone. My body was dead tired but my mind was in overdrive as I thought about the dream/vision or whatever you want to call it. I had to figure out if that witch really did steal the soul of my child and if she did, how would I get it back before she was born.

Stepping outside, I feel the cool night air on my warm skin, the moon full and bright in the dark sky as the stars twinkled like jewels but for once I felt no comfort in their brilliance. The pressure of tears were building and I collapsed in the porch swing as those tears fell, scared about what the future may hold for us all.

"Lex?" came a soft and gentle tone. I looked up to see Demyx, his dirty blond hair messy and he was rubbing his eyes tiredly as if he had just woken up and yawned behind his hand. "Is something wrong? I heard screaming."

I sighed a bit. "Sorry Demyx," I apologized. "That was me you heard." Demyx rose a brow and sat down next to me. "You okay?"

"No not really," I admitted and quickly told him what had happened in the dream. Demy was silent during the whole thing, his blue eyes growing in shock from what I told him and finally spoke. "If that's true…" he said, startled. "We have to find a way to get the soul back before she is born." Demxy jumped to his feet, grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me onto my feet and raced inside. "Guys! Wake up, we have trouble!" It didn't take long for the house to come to life. Larxene was the first to appear in the living room. Xigbar yawned behind his hand, his black and gray hair was messy. Larxene looked like she had a rough night with how her hair was standing up straight.

"Where's Axel?" Demyx asked, not seeing the red head in the room. "He needs to be here too."

"I'll go get him," I said and trudged up the stairs towards our room. "Axel?" The form on the bed didn't stir. Frowning a bit, I walked over to the bed. "Axel?" No answer. I grabbed his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Axel, wake up. You're needed in the living room." Still no answer. "Oh come on Axel," I mumbled under my breath. 'You can't be that much of a heavy sleeper." I shook harder this time. "Axel, wake up!" When Axel still didn't make a sound or any indication that he was going to get up, I grabbed the comforter and yanked it off the bed. "Axel, wake up…?" I started to say but stopped when I realized in the spot where Axel usually slept was occupied by a dummy. I blinked a bit, not fully registering what I seeing at first and growled. "Axel…" I growled and raced out of the room. "Axel is gone."

"Gone?" the group asked. I nodded. "He's not in our room. There was a dummy in the bed," I muttered, not at all happy.

"Where the hell did he go?" Larxene sighed, shaking his head. "Typical male. Never around when you need them." I was about to answer when the door opened and in came…

"Axel?" Xigbar asked, his brow rising in shock. We were all shocked by what we saw. Our mysterious red head came in, drunk and on each arm was a girl from a bar that wore skanky outfits. My face grew hot in anger, hurt and betrayal.

Axel's face was red from laughing and all the lipstick on his face. I just couldn't believe it! I'm guessing neither could the others judging the look of disbelief on their faces. Axel turned to look at me, a goofy grin on his face. "Hey babe! What's shakin?" he asked in a slurred voice. The girls looked at me, smirks on their faces.

"Axel…" I said, shaking my head. 'How could you?" Axel laughed as if I said something funny. "How could I do what? Bring two beautiful girls here? Simple really," he said. "A nobody has no feelings or did you forget?" Anger rushed through me, hearing those dreaded words again.

"No," I seethed. "I didn't forget…." Tears blurred my vision but forced them back. 'Get the fuck out of my house." Axel just shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said. "I didn't want a four way anyway. Let's go ladies." The girls on his arms giggled as they followed him out the door, shutting the door behind them.

"Lex?" Demxy asked worriedly, seeing that my whole body was shaking, my bangs hiding my eyes, crystal like tears running down my cheeks. I didn't answer right away. "Forget about him…" I muttered angrily. "We'll save my child's soul on our own."

"We will," Xigbar said firmly.

Larxene put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently. "We'll find her," she said.

"All of us," Demyx agreed.

I nodded, sniffling and wiped at my eyes furiously, not wanting to cry over the man I thought was the one, hurt but it made my resolve to find my daughter's soul all that greater.

To be Continued…


	23. Warning!

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

shadowrealm818

Ashray1


End file.
